Solus Genus Superat 3: What Is In A Name?
by mistressofdarkness666
Summary: Charlie Stark; daughter, fighter, agent...lover? She never expected herself to fall in love, especially not during the possibility of an alien invasion and with a man who does nothing but fights with her father...but he's different than any other guy from this time and she just doesn't know if she can resist. Capt. America/OFC Slight Hawkeye/OFC
1. Chapter 1

Juliet:**  
O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet.**

Romeo:**  
[Aside] Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?**

Juliet:**  
'Tis but thy name that is my enemy:  
Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.  
What's Montague? It is nor hand nor foot,  
Nor arm nor face, nor any other part  
Belonging to a man. O be some other name!  
What's in a name? That which we call a rose  
By any other word would smell as sweet;  
So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,  
Retain that dear perfection which he owes  
Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,  
and for thy name, which is no part of thee,  
Take all myself.**

_The wind was cool, the sky dark and silent with the night. The hum of the engine was the only sound in the jet that soared strangely low in the Russian night sky. My leg bounced up and down with fear, apprehension, and hesitancy. _

"_Report Agent Whitewolf", I jumped out my stupor in a start from the voice in my ear._

"_ETA five minutes sir", I said my voice cracking a little making me clear my throat. I licked my dry lips as a shiver ran up my spine._

"_Good…be careful Agent", I closed my eyes taking in a shaky breath._

"_Thank you Director", I murmured as the jet slowed, the hum of the engine in idle louder._

"_Get to the target as quickly as possible Agent with the least amount of causalities as possible", I closed my eyes my hand twitching to the gun at my thigh._

"_Yes sir", I said as the hiss of the lower deck opening filled the jet. I walked over slowly my heart pounding loudly as my boots clanked on the metal. I wrapped my hand around the black rope hanging attaching the clip to my waist closing my eyes for a moment before throwing myself off the side of the jet._

_My hair whipped around me in the cool night before I landed in a barely registered thump on the roof. I detached the clip lifting up a small white card from my pocket. I slipped it through the scanner the light switching from red to green._

_My eyes ran along the empty and dark hallways for any problems before I slipped in. I blended into the shadowed walls as my boots were silent on the linoleum. I paused when I came to the only room illuminated by the moon above. A single man stood staring out the large window; my eyes narrowed my heart fluttering. I walked over slowly opening the door silently and slipping in without a single noise._

"_Drink?" he held up a Brandy glass in his hand that clinked from ice. I stayed silent my hand itching to grab my gun but I bite down my apprehension. He turned around his eyes meeting mine; his eyes flickered with remembrance as he sipped his Brandy. "I wasn't always so sure you'd come little one", he said leaning on the edge of his desk staring at me. I stared at him stoically while inside a fire burned in me making my blood boil and my soul roar. He chuckled his eyes roaming over my face. "I've changed little one, you may not believe it, but I have. I've found the Lord and I can only hope I can change your opinion of me", my face stayed blank my reserve not broken. He rubbed his temple looking distressed. "I just wanna be left alone little one…I JUST WANNA BE LEFT ALONE", he roared his hand flicking to something behind him._

_BANG_

"Miss your phone is ringing", my eyes fluttered open. I blinked trying to regain my senses. "Miss", JARVIS called out again.

RING

RING

RING

I could finally hear it after allowing myself more time to wake up. It wasn't my usual musical ringtone but a professional and drab ring. I groaned turning over in bed to grab for my phone. I yelped loudly when I flew off the side of the bed and onto my side with a thump on the cool marble floor. I groaned as my hip pulsed with pain.

"Smooth Stark", I murmured to myself. I dragged myself along on my knees my hand grabbing at air on the table above till it slipped past the cool metal. I lifted it up and flicked the screen opening the call. "Whitewolf", I answered waiting to see who had called me.

"Agent Whitewolf; your presence is required at HQ", I blinked sitting up slowly before plopping down on my bed.

"I don't get a hello Phil", I teased pulling my leg up to my body as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"Hello Charlene", he said seriously making me roll my eyes at his lack of fun.

"You could have just texted me Phil; I would have woken up and gone", I griped wanting to sleep more after another late night at the Stark Expo with my Dad.

"Charlene…we've found him", my heart flipped and I took in a deep breath.

"W-what", I asked in shock. I couldn't be sure he was being honest with me.

"We found him Charlene and it's amazing…your mother always believed we would", he gasped loudly in the phone till clearing his throat. "Information will be on the plane", he said professionally obviously not wanting to deal with the thought of my mother. He hung up with no farewell; I allowed my phone to drop on the bed as I collected my thoughts. My mother had always believed this would happen; I just always assumed it would never happen. I shook my head getting up knowing I had work to do; I shed my shirt as I walked toward the bathroom.

**Woo! Felt so good writing this, this was my third rewrite of this chapter because everything I wrote I wasn't content with. Well we all now know…this is a Captain America/OC romance with slight Hawkeye/OC going on. I can't wait to see everyone's reactions to who the romance is with and I certainly hope I don't lose any fans from maybe not choosing who they wanted me to. So please review and tell me how you feel about this chapter, what you want/expect from this story and romance, and what you can't wait to see next! Later my awesome fans!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ironman, Avengers, or any Marvel character(s) mentioned in this story. However I do own Charlie and all her badassery. The quote used at the beginning was from the play by William Shakespeare **_**Romeo and Juliet**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Afternoon my amazing readers! Wow! I was so extremely happy with the amount of favoriting, alerting, and reviews I gained just by this first chapter. Thank you Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, Lovergirl24, Sweetavenger2010 (Happy Belated Birthday!), Alissiel, Blacksgurl525, ShikaKibaShinoGal, and Ali for the reviews. I'm happy to see so many people are excited for the Charlie/Captain romance. Please enjoy this next chapter!**

"He displays large amounts of empathy and bravery though he has no physical attributes that would deem him worthy for the serum", I read quietly to myself. My eyes moved over to the picture of the large headed, scrawny boy. He looked sickly and tired but his eyes shined with determination even in black and white. My eyes moved over to the other several pictures, all in black and white, of this famous man. I had never seen him before but my mother had spent many years telling me of his bravery, his magnificent feats, and his general amazing worth.

"Agent Whitewolf, ten minutes", I looked up from the heavy manila folder to the pilot.

"Thank you", I said loudly over the hum of the jet engine. I sighed closing the folder and leaning back in the seat. I brushed my hair behind my ear; I had let it grown out from its shoulder length to now, almost to the small of my back. It had been a year since my father, Rhodey, and I had fought Vanko and won. I was nineteen; almost twenty, and had spent more and more time away from home and more on missions. While Tony and I were the closest we had ever been not much time was spent together. He had Stark Industries, Ironman, and Pepper and I had…well I had SHIELD. My current rouse was I was going to just begin a long trip in Somali creating better irrigation systems for the population; this allowed me to travel freely during missions and people could assume I just looked strangely similar to Charlie Stark.

"Were here Agent", I blinked back into reality. I nodded even though the pilot couldn't see me. I slipped the large manila folder in my canvas bag. I stood up tugging the bag on walking over to the end of the jet. I wrapped my hand around a harness to keep myself from falling as the jet shook from descending. It landed and I stepped out once the back opened. I descended the platform to see the familiar, and unfortunate, stiff form that was Agent Maria Hill.

"Agent Whitewolf, how nice of you to finally join us", she said professionally but it wasn't impossible to hear the dislike in her voice.

"Pleasures all mine", I told her with a smirk on my face. It was rather obvious that Agent Hill despised the Stark name but since I was a higher ranking Agent than her she couldn't say much.

"Agent Whitewolf", I turned grinning brightly at him.

"Phil", I greeted and he smiled at me before his face turned professional again.

"Agent Hill that will be all", she nodded turning and walking off. I leaned over to Phil watching her leave.

"I wonder how hard it is to walk with a stick that far up your butt", I joked and he chuckled shaking his head.

"Come on Charlie, Director Fury wants to see you", I nodded walking next to him. It was early in the day so many people were rushing around and past us; some nodding in greeting or moving to the side.

Tony's POV

"Tony…time…to…wake…up", I smirked as I felt her lips trail again my chest her words coming out after each kiss.

"Just can't spend a single night without me, can you", I teased opening one eye. Her eyes gleamed as she hovered above me. She chuckled leaning forward and pressing her lips to mine; she hummed in appreciation as she pulled away.

"Something like that, now get up; we have a long day", she said patting my chest as she slipped off the bed. I groaned in protest but still got up yawning loudly. I slipped out the bed passing the closed door of Charlie's room.

"JARVIS, I can only assume since I don't hear any music that Charlie isn't here", I asked nodding in thanks to Pepper as she handed me a cup of coffee.

"You would be correct sir, she was called early in the morning to report immediately", I took a drink swallowing the coffee and the apprehension I felt. Any parent would worry about their child going on dangerous missions, not that I'd admit that to anyone, but it still worried me that she could be killed. I didn't like not knowing where she was going or at least have a name so if I had to go hurt someone for hurting my little girl I could get there quickly.

"She's a big girl now Tony, she'll be fine", Pepper told me wrapping her arms around me from behind.

"I'm not worried", I defended sipping my coffee one more time before sitting in down. "I know the good thing about her being gone", I said walking slowly over to where she leaned on the counter. She looked over at me sipping her coffee; I slipped the mug from her hand as I pressed into her. "We have some alone time", I murmured bringing my face close to hers.

"Hmm, I like the sound of that", she murmured right before I pressed my lips to hers. Our coffee was long forgotten.

Charlie's POV

"This is where I leave you now Charlie", I nodded in thanks to Phil waving goodbye. I knocked gently on the door.

"Come in", called out the muffled voice of Director Fury. I slipped in the door clicking shut behind me; I stood stiffly in front of him as he wrote while sitting at his desk. After a tense moment he sighed dropping the pen and motioning to a folder at the end of his desk. I walked over slowly lifting it up carefully as to not disturb anything else on his desk. I flipped it open my eyes moving over the medical report for a few moments. I slipped it close looking up at him; he was staring at me intently as if trying to gauge my reaction.

"…Babysitting, really Director", I finally burst out breaking the silence. Any respectful SHIELD Agent hated babysitting; it was dull and drab and lacked any kind of real excitement. While I was totally excited for him being found I didn't want to babysit.

"No Agent Whitewolf, not babysitting; he hasn't woken up yet and we fully intend on not overwhelming him with information the moment he wakes up. He'll be slowly introduced to what the actual time is when we see fit. You will come in once it's been revealed to him and take a psychological report while simultaneously updating him on what's happened since his…departure", I nodded in understanding. While it was technically still babysitting at least I wouldn't just be following him along.

"If you don't mind, sir, if he hasn't woken up yet what am I to do until he wakes up?" I asked tilting my head to the side. He chuckled after a moment holding up another file to me. I opened it slowly my eyes landing immediately on the picture.

"I believe you remember her correctly; what did Selma call her again? Tess?" I stared down blankly at the blue cube. I had remembered Tess all too well.

_I giggled happily at the young age of three on my mother's shoulders. It was only a few months till that fateful day that she was taken away from me._

"_Selma", my mother's eyes light up and her lips tugged into her beautifully familiar smile. She leaned forward pressing her lips to Phil's in greeting._

"_Hello dear", she greeted him her dark brown eyes twinkling at him. His eyes shared a similar gleam as he looked up at me._

"_Well hello there little one", he picked me up off her shoulders and I giggled in happiness when he threw me up in the air and caught me._

"_Hi Phil", I said happily kissing his cheek as he held me close. My little hands clutched his black suit jacket as we walked along. I was far too distracted playing with his suit button to see the many hallways we were moving through._

"_Is it really smart to bring C-H-A-R-L-I-E near Tess", she asked him._

"_She's only three Selma, she probably won't even remember this", we trailed into a long hallway that was dark and damp. I snuggled closer to Phil in hesitancy. He shifted me in his arms patting my back in comfort._

"_Director Fury", Mommy greeted him._

"_Hi Patchy!" I said loudly making everyone in the room snicker. He chuckled poking my nose making me beam up at him._

"_Hello Charlie", I gave a big wave to him as they spoke in words to large for me to comprehend. I continued to twiddle with Phil's button until a shiver went up my spine. I blinked at the strange feeling looking his shoulder at the white coated people. One of the men had opened a case where a bright blue light was shining from it. My eyes widened in curiosity as he lifted it up a bright blue cube with a handle._

"_What's that", I asked loudly pointing at it. The room seemed to quiver from whatever the cube was._

"_Oh, um…well Charlie you see. That's Tess", Mommy explained picking me up from Phil to turn me away from the cube. I wiggled in her arms to stare at it again._

"_Mommy Tess is pretty", I said happily bouncing up and down in her arms. She chuckled holding me closer so I'd stop wiggling._

"_I suppose so Charlie", she said as she walked away with me in her arms._

"_How'd you get Tess Mommy", I asked blinking up at her._

"_Well; we were trying to find a man baby and we found that instead", I tilted my head in wonder._

"_What man Mommy", I asked curiously._

"_His name is Captain America…" we continued down the long hallway as she began to story of the American hero._

I stared blankly down at the silver door handle; I closed my eyes breathing in deeply to center myself. I shook my head before turning the door knob quietly. I slipped into the dark room closing the door silently; I turned away from my door after taking another deep breath.

I swallowed hard before walking quietly and slowly turning the small corner. The room was illuminated in red from the heat lamps that hung over the bed. I walked over my eyes roaming over the stats on the machines that beeped quietly. My eyes finally landed on the man on the bed; his eyes were closed and his face peaceful.

He looked similar to all the pictures I had seen expect he didn't look so…serious now. His youth was obvious now in his sleep. His face was pink from either the heat or the ice I couldn't be sure.

"You somehow survived seventy years…Mom always told me they said you were persistent", I shook my head chuckling gently. My heart pounded as so many memories of my mother and Phil telling me about this man. I pinched the bridge of my nose wrapping one arm around myself in support. I closed my eyes trying to relax.

"Ahh", I looked up to see his face creased with pain. I blinked as the heart monitor began to beep wildly. I looked frantically back from the monitor than to him. The door burst open and my hand immediately went to my gun but I relaxed once I saw it was a nurse.

"Is he alright", I asked cringing at the worry that resonated in my voice. I didn't even know the man I was worried about him. I leaned over his side staring down at him.

"Yes, yes; just need to sedate him again", I blinked in surprise that they were sedating him. My phone buzzed in my pocket making me look at my pocket. I lifted it open staring at the message that the Director wanted to see me. I sighed looking up at him once more before looking at the nurse injecting the sedation medicine into his IV. I sighed again looking back at him once more before turning and leaving feeling strangely torn.

**Our first sighting of Captain Sexy! I really loved writing this chapter; maybe it was little Charlie. I've always believed that the child of Tony Stark would already be able to speak pretty well at the tender age of three, hope I didn't make it completely unrealistic. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and please review telling me how you felt about the first Captain sighting. Later, later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Evening kind readers, sorry for the two day wait for this. Totally slipped my mind to update. Thank you Blacksgurl525, Ali, MiraSeverusSirius Black-Snape, Sweetavenger2010, An Echo In Time, Guest, Alissiel, girl-crazy-4-VampyreSpeed, and N.P. Hricz for the reviews. Wow! Nine reviews for one chapter, keep it up people you guys make my day with your reviews. You guys rock! Now enjoy! ^_^**

"Agent Whitewolf, thank you for meeting me here", I looked up from the large amount of steps I had just walked to finally Director Fury. I nodded walking over to him. "I have something I'd like to show you", I nodded again finally noticing the large amount of scientists encircled around something.

"Director Fury", my eyes went to an older white man walking toward us.

"Dr. Selving, I'd like you to meet Agent Charlene Whitewolf", I smiled gently at him as he held his hand out to shake.

"Pleasure", he said as I returned the hand shake.

"Agent Whitewolf will be assisting you for the time being; she has extensive knowledge on many subjects pertaining to your research", he nodded his eyes moving from the Director to me. He obviously didn't believe someone so young had that kind of knowledge.

"I'm sure you get this a lot Agent Whitewolf but you look very similar to the young Stark girl", I chuckled at his words my eyes roaming to Director Fury.

"As you can understand Doctor, I couldn't possibly use my real name as it would be far too obvious and rather dangerous", he nodded in understanding.

"Alright, well we'll be glad to get your help Agent", I nodded in thanks as he turned walking away.

"I'll leave you to it Charlie, when Rogers does wake up; I'll inform you", I nodded my ponytail swaying. The Director patted my shoulder in encouragement turning and walking away. I took a deep breath walking over to where all the scientists were clustered; they paused at my presence before whispering even quicker when they turned away from me. I shook my head my eyes running over to the stand that held the familiar cube.

I walked over slowly my eyes running along it. Its familiar energy made me shiver from its strength as I moved closer.

"I wouldn't stand too close Agent Whitewolf", warned the Doctor as he stepped over to me.

"I know Doctor Selving and please; call me Charlie", he smiled and I returned it.

"Alright, you may call me Erik then. If you don't mind, shall we begin", I nodded walking off with him to the computers and the scientists.

Other POV

_Flickers of light flew over my eyes making me groan in protest; a cool pain ran through my veins making me cringe from it. A loud beeping to my left made my ear twitch as I tried to fight the darkness enveloping me._

"_Is he alright_"_, asked a sweet feminine voice. My eyes flickered open just a fraction and I blinked under the red light. Brown eyes…beautiful brown eyes with long eyelashes were staring down at me filled with worry. I immediately thought of Peggy's eyes; however these eyes were different, they were dark like Peggy's but they had a lightness to them I had never quite seen. Her lips were pink; they didn't have the typical red lipstick I was accustom to. Her head flicked to the side, her hair was long and filled with waves. They weren't the usual tight curls I had seen most of my life…who was she?_

_Her eyes were similar to how I felt; fear and sadness. Her long curled eyelashes blinked up at me once more before she slipped away from my vision. I couldn't call out to her like I wanted to; the darkness pulled me in again as I struggled to remember her face._

Charlie's POV

"Day twenty", I murmured in irritation to myself. The coffee poured slowly from the dispenser and into the paper cup warming my hand under it. My eyes blinked tiredly awaiting the coffee's pouring to end. Twenty days, twenty days at HQ living in a small room that I barely saw, I spent most of my time researching with Erick and the team. They had all finally warmed up to me and I was thankful for this. I was growing weary that Steve Rogers would ever wake up. I hadn't seen him since my last encounter as they had moved him further into the building; I was still awaiting a call from Fury that he was ready for me to step in. I was growing antsy; while I enjoyed all the scientific research I was ready for my mission to end so I could return to my life in Malibu. I wouldn't admit it but I missed my dad, Pepper, and JARVIS.

"Hey Charlie", I smiled in greeting to the passing Agent as I walked slowly down the hallway stirring my coffee.

"_**ALL AGENTS CODE THIRTEEN, I REPEAT ALL AGENTS CODE THIRTEEN!" **_my eyes shot up to the feminine voice over the speaker. Someone who shouldn't be was loose in HQ; I heard a loud ruckus from my right. I turned my eyes widening to the familiar form of Captain Rogers rushing directly toward me. Everything seemed to slow as he moved toward me, all my life I had wanted to meet this man and he was rushing toward me.

"AGENT GET HIM", I heard someone yell. I stopped at the side he was rushing toward me at opening my mouth to yell. Before any words could leave my mouth an elbow connected with my eye; I grunted in pain as I landed on my back my head bouncing against the floor and the air kicked out of me. The world went black.

Later

"Charlie, Charlie; wake up", I groaned in pain from the pounding in my head. My eyes fluttered open and I cringed to the bright light. "Oh thank goodness you're alright", I blinked to see Phil standing over me looking relieved.

"Phil", I croaked out my throat dry. He smiled holding up a glass of water to me; I took it with shaky hands noticing the IV in my arm. I drank heavily handing him back the empty glass. "What happened", I asked after finally swallowing the last bit of the water.

"Captain Rogers got out and while he was escaping he elbowed you in the face", I lifted up my hand to try to feel to bump but he caught my hand. He lifted up a mirror on the bedside my eyes roaming to my reflection. I cringed inwardly at the large black ring around my right eye; luckily there was no swelling. "You rammed your head on the floor and got a pretty bad concussion", I nodded handing him back the mirror. I had never been one to really care about my appearance but the bruise still bothered me; made me look weaker than I actually was.

"How many hours have I been out", I asked shifting in the bed.

"Two days", I paused in my shifting looking over at him.

"Two days", I gasped out and he nodded.

"They sedated you, they weren't sure how bad the hit was for you to black out", I nodded slowly. "You'll start your mission after you're fully recovered; I'm going to go get the doctor", he left the room my eyes roaming to the set of clothes on the chair near the bed. I pulled away the blanket staring at the ugly gown I was wearing. I slipped out the bed and onto the floor slowly; my legs wobbled a tiny bit but otherwise I stayed up. I dropped the gown to the floor dressing. I slipped on my shoe at last feeling more like me after moving around more. "What are you doing", I turned to look over at Phil.

"Leaving, I'm fine Phil; I don't need to be here", I told him yanking on the jacket that was with the clothes.

"You need to get some tests done", I waved him off slipping past him out the door.

"I've been here two days Phil, I need to start my mission", I said defiantly. He caught my arm twisting me around.

"You could still have some serious injuries", he defended. I yanked my arm from his grasp giving him a dark look; I paused at the worry covering his face.

"Phil", I began in a gentle voice. "I need to do this…for Mom", I whispered at the end. He sighed staring at me for a moment before nodding; I smiled leaning over and hugging him tightly.

"I can't ever say no to you", he murmured and I smiled brightly at him.

"Now Phil; let's go meet Captain Rogers", I said tugging on my jacket and nodding at him.

**Oops! Looks like Captain Sexy needs to be careful with where his elbows go! I felt like this is something that would happen to me; I'd meet a super hot guy and I'd get rammed in the face and make an ass out of myself. The life of the clumsy T-T Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and expect in the next for a little Charlie/Steve talk! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, Lovergirl24, WulfLuvr22, Raging Raven, AndiGibbs09, Blacksgurl525, Ali, and Hetalia-EnglandthePirate for the reviews. Wow! I can't say how happy I am to read how much you guys love this story and the advice you give to make it even better. You all are so amazing and I'm beyond thankful for your support and love for my reading. It's always so nice to hear people love your story and the character that came from your mind. Anyways enjoy the chapter because I typed it with blue tinted hands from dying my hair blue…ran out of gloves. XD Enjoy again!**

Charlie's POV

"Are you sure you're ready to do this", he asked me for the thirteenth time since we had begun our journey to the compound.

"Yes Phil, for the thirteenth time; I'm very ready", I told him trying to keep my cool since I knew he was coming from a place of nothing but kindness. My boots clipped the ground loudly from the wooden floorboards under us. The impact of a fist meeting a punching bag resonated through the area and grew louder and louder with each step toward the end of the long hallway.

"Wait here", he told me walking off. I paused at the end of the hallway my eyes moving along the huge old fashioned gym filled with posters; my eyes paused at the muscular back in a white shirt. His fists connected with the punching bag evenly as if the harsh attack never tired him out. I shoved my hands into my jacket awaiting Phil to call me over.

"…this is Agent Charlene Whitewolf", I took a deep breath making my way over to the both of them.

Steve's POV

My fists pounded into the punching bag methodically; thoughts, people, and memories flashed through my head with each fist of frustration. I wasn't an angry person but I could feel my anger spiking with each connection of my fist.

"Captain Rogers", I jumped twisting around in a start to see Agent Coulson staring up at me. I lowered my fists nodding at him. He smiled kindly at me regarding me with a strange look of admiration I had grown accustom to since the years the serum had been pumped into my veins. "I have someone I'd like you to meet…this is Agent Charlene Whitewolf", he stepped to the side and his hand motioned to behind him. My eyes followed his hand landing on a young woman. She walked toward me not looking like much of an Agent at all. Her eyes met mine as she walked and a flicker of remembrance flew through me. She had been the woman standing next to me the first time I woke up for a brief moment; her eyes regarded me kindly and held no worry like they had previously. While I remembered her for from my moment of waking up there was something strangely familiar about her; something comforting.

She paused in front of me and I towered over her. Her black hair settled around in her thick black and brown waves; she had to only be 5'5 at best. She didn't wear a suit like Agent Coulson but jeans and a white shirt with a jacket over it, I still felt strange seeing women in jeans especially if they were tight. Her lips turned up into a small smile and she held her hand out for me to shake, her eyes crinkled at the edges and my eyes ran over the black bruise on her right eye in curiosity as to how she had gained it. My hand encased her much tinier one as we shook hands; she didn't quite look dangerous at all. No, she didn't look like she could do much harm to a fly any less than the dangerous men I had encountered during the war.

"Ma'am", I greeted her respectfully. Unlike most women from this time who had regarded me strangely after me saying the respectful greeting she just nodded at me.

"Agent Whitewolf will be here to assist you on getting update to date on what's occurred since your incident", I nodded slowly as Agent Coulson explained her purpose. "Well we'll leave you to your workout Captain Rogers…come along Charlie, I'll show you to your room", she gave me another smile before walking off. I watched their retreating forms my eyes hovered over her hair that swayed back and forth; it looked natural…exotic. I felt my cheeks redden at my thought of her being exotic; I shook my head trying to rid myself of the thought.

"Get your head together Rogers", I scolded myself not needing to get distracted by the pretty young woman. Her purpose was to help me…how much of her help I'd actually accept is questionable but it'd still be nice to know someone would be in this large apartment with me. My thoughts flashed to Peggy for a moment and I closed my eyes turning and pounding my fists into the bag again to rid myself of this constant frustration.

Later-Charlie's POV

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

My nose crinkled in distaste for the loud noise coming from my left. I grunted pressing my face into the pillow before I realized it was an alarm clock. I leaned over slamming my palm into the snooze button. I lay there for a moment before I opened my eyes to the bright room. I sat up slowly my eyes moving along the room. It was fairly basic with the common necessities but the walls lacked color making it overly bright this morning.

"I'll never take JARVIS waking me up for granted ever again", I murmured to myself as I slid out the bed. I ruffled my bed head slipping out the room in the mood for some much needed coffee. I yawned loudly raising my hands above my head as I stretched. I paused in the hallway hearing angry murmuring in the kitchen; I raised an eyebrow moving quietly into the kitchen. I blinked to find Captain Rogers murmuring over a toaster; his face was covered in frustration and confusion. "Need help with that", I asked and he jumped turning to look over at me. His face flamed a bright pink and he shook his head.

"I'm just trying to understand how toasters in this time work…there's a lot of buttons", he murmured. I pursed my lips into a thin line before walking over. "I'll figure it out though", he defended and I nodded. The coffee was made obviously on timer so I poured myself a mug grabbing some crème from the fridge. As I stirred slowly I could hear his disgruntled huffs behind me; I bite my lip before drinking the coffee enjoying the immediate caffeine fix. He let out another angry sigh and I twisted around walking over slowly; I looked over the side of his shoulder since he towered over me at least a foot.

"Just turn that little knob right there to toast and push down the two levers", I murmured gently to him. He turned around blinking to see my close proximity; his face flamed bright red again as he did what I said. I hopped onto the counter swinging my legs as I drank my coffee. He leaned against the counter on the other side of me waiting for his toast; the air was filled with an awkward feel. What do you say to a man that's practically being forced to live with you?

"Thank you ma'am", I jumped in start from his voice in the silence. He was looking at me obviously still embarrassed.

"Anytime…and you don't have to call me ma'am", I said in a friendly manner. I knew I would have to befriend him to know if he was actually mentally prepared for the Avengers Initiative.

"Charlie then?" I looked up from my coffee in surprise my thoughts of how to befriend him halting.

"How'd you know that?" I asked in wonder

"I heard Agent Coulson call you that", I thought of it for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah…well call me Charlie", I said kindly and he nodded staring at me intently.

"Call me Steve"

**Awe! Friendship is so cute…but we want romance dang it! *rages like a fangirl* Sorry, had a moment…so anyways apparently Mr. Rogers isn't aware he elbowed Charlie in the face; wonder how he'll react to that. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and the Charlie/Steve stuff. Please review lovely people!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, Lovergirl24, WulfLuvr22, Ali, AndiGibbs09, and elora for the reviews. Enjoy the chapter!**

Steve's POV

"You certainly spend a lot of time down here", I turned around from where I sat wrapping my hands to Charlie.

"Not much else to do", I answered in a forlorn tone. She frowned at my words brushing a piece of her wavy hair behind her ear.

"Well I have some things to take up your time", she said in a cheery voice. She grunted slamming a heavy bag down on the small table off to the side of the gym. She took a deep breath turning to smile at me; I tried to ignore the warmth of my face every time she smiled at me. I had never been good with women and especially if I found them attractive. Yes I found Charlie Whitewolf attractive; she had an exotic look to her I had never seen during my life in Brooklyn or in Germany. It had been two weeks since she had moved in and our time spent together had been little; I found myself sleeping less and pounding into punching bags more.

"Like what", I asked walking over dropping the bandage down on the seat I had been sitting on.

"Books", I creased my eyebrows in confusion as to what I would need these books for.

"Director Fury said to get you update to date, we have a good amount of years to go through so I bought some history books you could read and then we'd talk about them and anything you didn't understand. I'm pretty good with history", she smile and I nodded in acknowledgment to her explanation. "Which one would you like to start with first", she questioned and my eyes ran over the books she had laid out. I paused at a thick blue book "American's Involvement In Past Wars".

"This sounds like a good one", I said holding it up for her to see. She nodded brushing her hair behind her ear again.

"Let's get started then", she motioned for me to sit. I went to but paused walking around to her side of the table. She craned her neck to look up at me and I felt my face warm again. I slid out the chair for her and I watched as her pink lips tugged into a bright smile. "Thanks Steve", she said with a chuckle slipping into the chair as I tried not to smile to see her happiness.

"Welcome ma'am", I told her sitting down at my chair.

"Well just pick a chapter, read it a little and then we'll go over it", she said motioning to the book. I nodded slipping my finger into the book opening it at a page that began a new chapter. "The Vietnam War", it read. I slowly began reading about what lead up to this war pausing when I noticed her lift her hand to her right eye cringing when her fingers brushed it.

"So how'd you get that bruise", I blurted out in curiosity. She jumped in a start looking over at me her hand dropping; she gave me a confused look.

"You don't remember", she said her head tilting to the side. I shook my head confused as to why I would remember that.

"Remember what", I asked her and she bite her lip. I tried to not become distracted by how attractive that made her lips.

"When you were trying to escape HQ I was one of the Agents in the hallway…you got a pretty hard elbow", my eyes widened at her words my fists clenching.

"W-what?"

Charlie's POV

I nibbled on my bottom lip where I stood in the hallway the apartment quiet except for the click of the Grandfather clock. I wiped my hands on my jeans walking over quietly to his door. I knocked gently but no answer was given.

"Steve?" no answer again. I bite my lip slipping my hand onto the golden door knob. I twisted slowly the door clicking open with no problems. I slid my head in finding Steve's face pressed into his pillow as he lay on his stomach. "Steve?" I repeated walking hesitantly over to him.

When I explained he had been the one to elbow me in the face he had sat still for a while till he flipped his chair over and ran out the gym. He had been locked up in his room for the last two hours and I had begun to become worried. I didn't understand why he had become so upset; no real harm done and it had been obviously something done during a moment of excitement.

His eyes fluttered open as I paused at the side of his bed twisting my hands together. He sat up slowly his head dipped his eyes refusing to meet mine. He was rubbing his hands on his knees and I sighed bending down trying to get him to look at me.

"Steve", I called to him but he still wouldn't look up. I moved my hand forward placing it on his arm to stop the rubbing motion. "Please look at me", I whispered gently. His startling blue eyes moved up meeting mine and I sighed gently.

"I'm so sorry Charlene, I'd never maliciously harm a woman", he whispered his voice cracking and his eyes shining with guilt.

"It was an accident Steve and I know that just like you know that. It's really no big deal, it happened and let's move on because I already have", I told him standing up slipping my hand from his warm arm.

"That doesn't stop me from being guilty", his eyes ran over the bruise and I frowned.

"It's already fading just like your guilt will when you realize it's okay; I've been hit harder", I informed him. He looked more worried than guilty now. "I'm going to make dinner. Will you be okay", I asked him and he looked down again nodding. I smiled gently patting his shoulder.

Steve's POV

Her tiny hand slipped away from my shoulder the tingles in my spine continuing till she shut the door gently behind her. I dropped my face into my hands sighing loudly. The guilt of hitting a woman gnawed at me painfully. I stood up walking over throwing the door open stepping out and making my way toward the kitchen. I paused in the door way to Charlie stirring what looked like tomato soup; she was humming gently to herself.

"Need help with anything", she twisted around her hand pausing in stirring.

"If you could get the plates, cups, and silverware I'd appreciate it", I nodded walking over to the cupboard pulling out the things she asked for. I set them down at the small island behind her we found ourselves eating quite a lot at with each other. There was never much conversation but I appreciated her presence in this big apartment.

I slipped into the seat looking over at her still humming to herself. I looked down smiling gently to myself. For a moment the thought of what this would look to an outsider; a husband and wife eating together or just two friends were enjoying dinner at each other's homes? I blushed at the thought of Charlie being my wife, she was beautiful woman who looked like she deserved more a man of equal exotic nature not just some guy from Brooklyn.

"Dinner's ready", she said pulling me from my thought. She sat down a large sub in front of me and tomato soup on the side. "Hope you enjoy it", she told me going to sit down. I hopped up once again slipping the seat out for her. She smiled at me making my cheeks warm as I sat down. I lifted up the sub and I closed my eyes enjoying the flavor.

"Who taught you how to cook", I asked once I swallowed what I was chewing. She looked up from her soup and then down at it again.

"My mother did", she said sounding sad. She was now just playing with her soup; her eyes looked a lot like they did when I first saw them.

"She was a talented woman then", I complimented and she chuckled nodding.

"She was amazing at anything she put her mind too", she said proudly her eyes gleaming with love that made me look down. I had only seen that kind of love in my mother's eyes.

"My ma was the same way…feisty lady", I murmured now taking my time to play with the spoon as I remembered my mother and all her beauty.

"My mom was too; she punched my father in the face the first time she met him", I looked up surprised but she was grinning brightly at the thought.

"Your mom sounded feisty like mine", she chuckled nodding making me smile.

"She was the perfect package; kind, understanding, funny, and beautiful", she told me proudly her eyes far off in thought.

"Where is she now", I asked and her smile dropped making me frown.

"She uhm", she looked like she wanted to cry making my heart pound faster as I was never good with crying women.

"You don't have to tell me", I blurted out trying to soothe her.

"No it's alright, she died", she whispered the end making me bite my lip. My hand twitched with the need to grab her hand in comfort but I fought the urge.

"I'm sorry", I said truthfully and she nodded waving her hand like she was waving off the situation.

"So what about your mom, tell me about her", she said clearing her throat at the end. I sighed remembering when she had died.

"She raised me up on her own, she was strong and was always trying to teach me the proper ways to treat men and women", I paused remembering the rule she taught me the most. "She taught me never to hit a women", I murmured in guilt and Charlie sighed on my side.

"Steve", I shook my head rubbing my temple.

"I know you think its okay but it happened and I find it hard to forgive myself", my eyes ran over to her and she was staring at me. "I also find it hard to believe that any man could hit you", I said clenching my fists in anger that a man could put a hand on Charlene Whitewolf.

"I know I don't look like much of an Agent Steve but I've been doing this since I was thirteen and I've done lots of missions and fought lots of people; I've come back every time", she defended.

"You wouldn't understand Charlie we don't come from the same generation", I stood up walking off as my anger grew for reasons I couldn't even explain.

**So here's another chapter! I hope I'm portraying Steve alright and it's convincing. I'm trying very hard to not rush the romance between them; currently there's an obvious attraction between both of them but neither are willing to act on these attractions. I hope I didn't make Charlie's mom sound like a MarySue, she definitely has flaws that will be revealed through the story. It's going to be a few chapters till we get to the actual movie as I want their feelings to be rooted deep already by the time Loki comes into the picture. Hope it was enjoyable and please review with your thoughts.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Morning readers! My apologies for the long wait for this chapter have been having some writer's block so I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter as a while; either way do enjoy it. Thank you Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, An Echo In Time, Amongthemoonandstars, elora, WulfLuvr22, Guest, AndieGibbs09, Ali, Neverland123, Guest, and Madison for the reviews love hearing from all of you!**

Charlie's POV

"Hey there"

"Hey…"

"What's wrong?" I closed my eyes rubbing my temple giving a sigh. I flipped onto my stomach staring at my door the phone pressed to my ear. "Char, what's wrong", he asked worry laced in his voice.

"I'm having a hard time with this whole mission", I told him and he sighed. "Clint, Fury is expecting me to become his friend and I'm having a hard time with that", I admitted.

"What exactly happened", Clint asked. I could hear a squeak and I smiled knowing he was sitting in the squeaky chair he had in his room at headquarters; it was the chair he refused to get rid of no matter the times I showed him new chairs. That sound made me miss him, I had known Clint Barton a good amount of years now and he was my biggest confidant and my best friend.

"Well I'm sure you heard that he accidently elbowed me in the face when he first woke up; he didn't know he had so I told him. He got pretty upset and he wouldn't drop it…now he's hauled up in his room and hasn't come out since last night", I flipped onto my back staring up at my ceiling. "He said I wouldn't understand because were from different generations", I sighed rubbing my face.

"Well…show him that you're not so different", I blinked at his nonchalant suggestion.

"How do you suggest I do that", I asked him hearing the chair squeak again.

"You're a Stark, you'll figure it", with that he hung up. I groaned dropping my head on the bed seriously questioning my choice of friends.

Steve's POV

I ran my fingers through my hair staring at the bedroom ceiling. I had been laying here since last night, since I had stormed off from Charlie who had just been trying to help me. I closed my eyes feeling guilty turning so I was lying on my side. I felt horrible; being rude to her when she was doing quite a bit to just be my friend and to help through this situation. It was a terrible situation; I was a man from where most of the things in this world weren't even thought of yet. I groaned in frustration, sitting up feeling restless like I did most of the time. I paused when I heard the creak of walking outside my door; my eyes followed the shadow under the door.

She didn't knock, she didn't say anything; the floor creaked again and a white envelope slid under the door. I could hear her walk away; I waited until I heard her door close for me slip out the bed. I walked over and hesitantly lifted the white envelope off the floor. I opened it pausing to find a ticket and a small note.

"Something to show you that we're not so different", I murmured reading her curvy handwriting. I flipped over the little note to find directions; they ended in Brooklyn. I bite my lip my natural curiosity getting the better of me. I had made up my mind by the time I was walking over to the closet and grabbing my jacket.

Later

My shoes crunched the gravel under my feet, my head was down and my hands in my jacket as I walked staring at the directions. I paused when it came finally to the address; I looked up to find myself at the edge of a familiar park. I blinked; it was like stepping back in time before the serum where I was just little Steve Rogers from Brooklyn. The trees, the grass, the huge stage at the edge were all the same as I walked slowly through the park with a small smile on my face.

"Get your ticket stamped here, ticket stamped!" I looked over to find a man waving his arms wildly over his head with several people lining up in front of him. I slipped the ticket out my pocket staring at it for a moment before walking over. The line slowly moved forward till finally the man stamped mine nodding at me with a smile which I returned.

"Welcome to the Brooklyn MusicFest! I hope you have a great time tonight! Now how about we enjoy some sweet tunes from this amazing band up here", people dotted the huge expanse of grass in front of the stage all began to cheer. I walked over slowly leaning against a tree as music burst from the band; I watched as couple stood up swaying to the music. I sighed gently staring as they danced; I never got my chance to dance with possibly my right partner…

"Beautiful day for music", I jumped twisting my neck to find Charlie leaning on the side of the tree. She lifted up her small hands slipping the sunglasses that were on off; she still looked beautiful even with a baseball cap on.

"Charlie, how'd you know about this", I asked her wondering how she'd know about one of the places I had been several times in my youth.

"I knew you were from Brooklyn, anyone from Brooklyn has had to hear of the MusicFest", she replied with a shrug. "I was here once before…with my mom", she whispered playing with the sunglasses in her hands.

"I can't believe it's still around", I murmured as the song changed to something more upbeat. I smiled as people began twisting and turning to the fun music of the 40's.

"We're not as different as you think we are Steve", she said making me turn to look at her. I blushed when I realized how close she was standing her neck was craned up to stare at me; the color of her eyes made my heart pound.

"I suppose not", I murmured and her lips pulled into a bright smile. Her smile and the familiar music in the background made me feel better, my heart swelled with happiness I hadn't felt in a long time. She turned back to stare at the couples dancing, we spent the next few songs in a comfortable silence. I felt strangely content, the frustration and confusion of the last couple weeks didn't seem to matter right now. Laughter from a couple made me turn to look at them the woman's hair was brown and down in tight curls; my thoughts fell to Peggy and I sighed.

"Everything okay", I turned to look at her. She was staring at me worriedly and I shifted where I stood.

"You know a lot about history right", I asked and she nodded.

"Did you ever hear of a woman named Peggy Carter", I felt strangely guilty bringing this to her but I needed to know what happened to Peggy to know she had lived a happy life.

"I'm sorry I never have but if you would like I'll look into her", I nodded in thanks as we continued to stand in silence. The music continued on until the night and no more thoughts of the past went through my mind; the present was good with Charlie showing me that we weren't so different. I felt better and I was thankful that she was here with me. We walked to the apartment slowly in the bustling night as we came to the apartment it grew quiet outside.

"Did you enjoy the music", I turned shoving my hands into my jacket knowing it was awfully chilly out here. Charlie had removed her hat and sunglasses now that it was dark outside.

"Yes very much so…thank you Charlie", she smiled at me waving me off as we walked in the quiet night. A loud boom above me made me look up as lightening flashed. With another boom of thunder rain began to pour.

"Rain, what the!" Charlie and I took off in a run till we finally came to a tree for cover. We were both soaked already from the random rain fall. Lightening light up the sky as I turned to stare at Charlie; we stared at each other for a moment before we both burst into laughter. We both felt silly for reacting how we did to just rain. The rain pounded the cement as we waited to see if it would slow down. In the corner of my eye I saw that Charlie shivered; I slid my jacket off and onto her shoulders. She looked up at me with a raise eyebrow.

"Don't want you to get sick", I told her feeling my cheeks warm at how attractive she looked in my jacket. She smiled in thanks and I swore I saw her cheeks turn pink but she turned away from me.

"Want to make a run for it", she asked turning to look up at me. I nodded as it seemed the rain wasn't gonna stop anytime soon. "Race you there", she said with a coy smile on her face. I returned the smile happiness curling inside of me.

"Okay", I said nodding at the possibility of some carefree fun.

"On three; one…two", I blinked when she took off in a run.

"Hey! That's cheating", I called out racing after her.

"Eat my dust", she yelled out to me and I grinned at the competition. The rain was cool and I was already soaked but I felt more alive racing after her. Her hair bounced even though it was soaked; her laughter rang through the wind and rain. I finally caught up to her side and she turned her neck grinning at me. I could feel myself smiling as well at the simple fun of racing. The house came up in the distance and she laughed as she took off faster; I pushed myself to catch up as I wasn't putting in a lot of effort from the serum's help. We met at the steps hopping up them till both of our bodies slammed against the door; she giggled slightly breathless and I grinned my heart racing as I stared down at her.

"Tie", I told her and she shook her head.

"Depends who gets their key in first", she challenged. She yanked her key out her pocket going to slip it into the keyhole. I realized the keys given to me were in my jacket so I caught her wrist making her miss the door completely. Our bodies nudged against each other's as we fought for the keys playfully. She slipped under my arm unlocking the door; I caught the doorknob twisting it as we fought to open it first. The door slid open and we both went flying through it.

She yelped as we fell on the floor in a pile of limbs. I laughed breathlessly opening my eyes to find her body curled up to my side, her head on my arm. She opened her eyes giggling; her brown eyes shined with happiness and I grinned at her.

"I think I won", she joked and I smiled. It grew silent as I met her eyes; my heart began to race at how warm she felt against me in such close proximities. My eyes went from hers to her lips; I had only kissed two women in my life and I wondered for a moment what it would be like to kiss her. I barely noted that both of us had inched closer lying on the floor the rain could be heard loudly from the door being open. Her cheeks were tinted pink as my lips hovered over hers. A loud boom of thunder made her jump and she pulled back looking guilty. I realized my mistake then for trying to kiss her; she was a SHIELD agent and that would be breaking a rule.

"Charlie I-" she sat up shaking her head.

"It's late, we have more history to go over tomorrow", she stood up her hair clinging to her face. I stood up slowly watching her walk toward her door. "Goodnight Steve", she said turning to look at me once more with a smile before closing her door. I closed my eyes running my fingers through my hair before walking over and closing the door to outside.

**Oh my Odin! He almost kissed her! *passes out* I had so much fun writing about them racing through the rain; sounds like so much fun and super romantic. I was originally considering Charlie giving him a ticket to a baseball game but baseball games have so much technology now so I just made up the whole music festival in Brooklyn. I hope this chapter was enjoyable and there was finally some Clint/Charlie time in here. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Afternoon my kind readers. Thank you Mira SeverusSiris Black-Snape, Lovergirl24, Ali, WulfLuvr22, Alissiel, AyaAndKaoru12321, An Echo In Time, and AlyyKat13 for the reviews! My mind still gets blown at the amount of reviews I get for each chapter, makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside; kind of like how Captain America makes me feel…*cough* Anyways enjoy the chapter!**

Charlie's POV

I closed my eyes allowing the warm water to run over my face and down my body. I brushed my fingers over my eyes wiping the water from them as I turned scrubbing away the shampoo in my hair. His face flashed through my mind making my knees quake and my eyes close.

He had almost tried to kiss me last night; me, Charlie Stark. I shook my head, he didn't know I was a Stark though; he had tried to kiss Charlie Whitewolf. I couldn't wrap my mind around it anymore than I could last night as I felt his lips hover over mine. My heart hadn't pounded quite like those few months before and after Prague. My whole body quivered when he looked into my eyes; I wasn't sure how to handle this. I closed my eyes again scolding myself, I was a SHIELD agent and he was my mission; emotions weren't suppose to be involved. Yet here I was, every time my eyes met his, my heart would pound and my toes would curl. I turned shutting off the faucet the hot water ending; I slipped out wrapping a towel around myself.

I shivered when I stepped into my room, the cold in the room nipped at my skin making me dry off and put clothes on quickly. I yanked my wet hair back passing my laptop that was blinking with a new email. I plopped into the chair by the desk doubling clicking so the email would open.

_Here's everything I could find about Peggy Carter. Hopefully it helps with whatever you're looking for. –Natasha_

I opened the PDF to find old SHIELD reports that had been scanned on the computer. My eyes moved over the black and white picture of the extremely attractive British women. I bite my lip when I came to the report on her work with the Super Soldier Project. My heart lurched with one of the final reports, reporting a breach of conduct done by her when she made obvious romantic feelings for…Captain Steven Rogers. Reading this, it hurt me for reasons I didn't fully understand; maybe it was because he asked about her…that meant he probably still cared for her.

I shook my head realizing then the best way to handle this was to swallow my feelings I obviously had for him. I was a SHIELD agent, I was trained to control my emotions…so why was it so hard to do that then? I shook my head trying to rid myself of the thoughts for the time being; I could think about this later. I wrote Natasha asking for her to send the paper copies of her life since to me so I could look over them. I slipped out my room after making my way toward the kitchen opening the fridge to get something to drink; I blinked to find it empty. I sighed leaning against it knowing I had to go shopping for groceries.

"Something wrong", I jumped to find Steve standing in the doorway looking worried. My heart skipped a beat as I remembered his lips hovering over mine.

"Just realized I have to go grocery shopping", I informed him keeping my voice even like my face. He nodded staring at me intently; so intently it made my heart pound. It wasn't hard to tell he hadn't forgotten about last night; I just hoped it looked like I had. I grabbed my jacket off the chair slipping into it walking toward the door.

"Can I come?" I paused turning to look at him. He was staring at me intently, my lip twitched and I nodded. He smiled at me walking off to go get his jacket. I closed my eyes trying to steady my beating heart.

Later

The grocery cart tires squeaked against the off-white tiled floor of the bustling grocery store. I walked slowly down the aisle trying to decide what kind of cereal to get. I was wearing my baseball cap again trying to conceal my identity as much as possible. The last thing I wanted was people yelling Stark out in the middle of the store; I'd probably be removed from this mission immediately then.

"Found everything I wanted", several cans fell into the cart making me snap my head up to stare at Steve. He was smiling kindly at me and I returned it before looking down at all the cans.

"Do you really like this brand or something", I asked him noticing they were all the same company.

"They look like a brand my mom would always get", he murmured looking down for a second scuffing his shoe against the floor. My eyes ran along his choice of clothing, slacks and a button up with dress shoes. He looked oddly out of place in this store filled with people in jeans and t-shirts; I included. Strangely enough, it made me smile though, he was an individual and he wasn't conforming to the new ways. I sort of hope he never did; Steve Rogers was his own person. A loud crash behind me made me turn to find a little girl on the floor sobbing from her fall. People were staring awkwardly at her not moving at all; I sighed walking over as no grown up that seemed like her parent had rushed over yet.

"Are you okay", I asked tenderly leaning down to her level. She was blubbering loudly staring up at me with big brown eyes.

"Mama?" she asked. I blinked when she leaped right into my lap her chubby little hands curling around my jacket. She sobbed into my shirt as I coughed awkwardly rubbing her back.

"Is she okay", I turned to find Steve bent down staring at her worriedly.

"She doesn't look like she's bleeding. Probably just a little achy from the fall", I told him going to stand up. He caught me under my elbow and lifted me up with little problem; he settled his hand on her back rubbing it gently while I cradled the little girl. She looked to only be about two at the oldest. Her sobbing slowly ceased and she looked up at me with a tear covered face. On instinct I began to wipe her face and nose with my sleeve.

Steve's POV

I stared at the little girl that had stopped crying. I was still worried she may be seriously hurt but her tears ended I could only assume she was fine now. Charlie was tenderly wiping at her face her eyes just as worried.

"Oh my, is your little girl okay", we both turned to an older woman staring at us intently.

"Oh no, she's not-" Charlie began but the woman cut her off.

"You have a very good mommy and daddy here little one", she cooed to the little girl. My eyes widened and I turned to find just as a surprised look on Charlie's face. This woman thought she was a child, I looked down at the little girl; she honestly looked like she could be ours. She had blue eyes like me but dark hair similarly to Charlie's. I bite my lip at the thought of what it would be like to kiss Charlie; to treat her as if she was my girl.

"Tabitha! Oh thank goodness you found her", a sniffling woman yanked the little girl named Tabitha out of Charlie's arms. The little girl squealed happily cuddling into her. Tabitha looked like a little carbon copy of the woman so it was no doubt in my mind it was her child. "Where was she", she asked clutching her to her chest.

"She fell in the aisle over there", I stated pointing to it.

"I turned just for a second and she disappeared", she explained shaking her head. Charlie nodded looking like she was much more at ease now.

"Well it happens", Charlie said. The woman nodded smiling at us with a wave before walking off.

Charlie's POV

"That was strangely eventful", I joked to Steve who smiled at me. We were now walking down the busy streets with our groceries. We crossed the street walking along in a comfortable silence.

"STARK TOWER TO RUN ON OWN ENERGY! READ ALL ABOUT IT! ANOTHER STARK VICTORY!" I stiffened lifting my hand heavy with groceries to tug on my baseball cap more.

"Howard Stark?" I turned my neck to look at where Steve had stopped. He was staring at Stark Industries building you could see all the way from here. I bite my lip walking over to him.

"He died…a while ago", I explained. He frowned looking over at me. "You knew him?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah…from what I can tell whoever is running that company now has as big as an ego as he did", he was shaking his head looking disappointed. My heart plummeted as I bite my lip looking down at my feet. That was all the Stark family was known for; big egos. I had wondered before if I could tell him and if it would matter to him who I really was. Anyone I worked with knew the moment they saw me. But him he didn't and it felt nice, it had felt nice to just be me with someone without any preconceived notions. But now I surely couldn't tell him because it bothered me. The thought of him just thinking I was like any other Stark that had come before me made my chest hurt.

"Come on, let's go", I told him wanting to get away from the pain that stared right back at me in the form of that building. I turned my back to it as we walked away in hopes that maybe he'd never know who I really was; I didn't want another person to dislike me just for being a Stark.

**Lots of cute/sad moments in this chapter. So much I could comment on but I'd rather hear what you all thought of what happened this chapter; review and tell me what you think. Hope you enjoyed it; until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, hello! Thank you AndieGibbs09, Lovergirl24, Cashman626, WulfLuvr22, Blacksgurl525, Random2Friends, Raging Raven, Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, GeishaXnoXHimitsu, and willow rain98 for the reviews! So many new reviewers and people favoriting this story! Makes me so happy! Enjoy this chapter.**

Charlie's POV

"So we didn't win the Vietnam War?" I shook my head pushing my hair behind my ear.

"No we didn't", I explained to him pointing down at the picture of rioters. It had been three weeks, three weeks since the almost kiss. We hadn't spoken about it and I didn't think we ever would. We had created a schedule, a schedule of history, grocery shopping, and eating together. It was…nice; living the life of the daughter of Tony Stark had always involved spontaneity and no family dinners. It felt good sitting down with someone and eating, we didn't speak much but there was a comfortable silence that surrounded us.

We had our time apart, I doing research and reports and him spending his time in that gym trying to punch away his frustrations. He had opened up to me about those years before and during WWII. I could see he was lost now, he had been created to fight wars; what's a soldier to do when there's no battle to fight? He sighed leaning back in his chair, his eyes far off like they usually were once we did a history lesson.

"Well that's the seventies for you", I told him closing the large book. He nodded slightly still in thought. I brushed my fingers through my hair feeling torn. It wasn't hard for me to see these last week's his anguish, his confusion, and his frustration. I admired him though for his chivalry and his kindness; he certainly wasn't like the men I had grown up around. The men in Stark Industries had either been quiet scientists or the guys in suits interested only in profit. My phone vibrated in my pocket, I lifted it up swiping my finger across the screen to find a message from Phil.

_The Director needs to see you_

I stood up lifting the thick books into the bag I had brought them in previously. I paused in my cleaning up when I heard him sigh loudly; I looked up as he stared at the picture of an advertisement from the 40's of a leggy brunette.

"Steve?" I called out and he looked up at me. "Something on your mind", I asked him brushing my hair behind my ear as I continued packing things away.

"Did you…Did you find her", I bite my lip thinking to the folder that was in my bag on the floor. I had been hesitant to give it to him; maybe it was selfish of me to not give him that folder. I wasn't really sure.

"Yes I did", I replied shifting from one foot to the other. His eyes light up a little making my heart plummet; I could only assume that suggestion of a romance between them had been true. I wondered what his intentions were if he were to know everything about her since he crashed into the water seventy years ago; I wasn't too sure if it were best that he did know. "But listen Steve-" I was cut off with the ring of my phone. I sighed I motioned for him to give me a moment as I lifted up my phone to my ear.

"Yes", I answered and I heard him chuckle loudly.

"No hello for you dear dad", I fought the urge to roll my eyes turning away from Steve.

"I wasn't aware you knew what those were", I shot back sarcastically as I stepped further away. He chuckled AC/DC playing loudly in the background. I wouldn't admit it but for a moment I missed him and home. I enjoyed my time here with Steve but there was nothing like home.

"So you know; you've been gone a few months already", I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really, I didn't even notice…you're counting the days on your kitty calendar aren't you", I said sarcastically.

"I'm just curious to know what top secret mission you're doing that involves for you to be gone so long my dear spawn", I leaned my weight on one leg rolling my eyes as I could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"If I told you it would defeat the purpose if it being top secret", I told him.

"Oh come on; you can tell me", his voice was filled with a teasing quality that made me shake my head while pinching the bridge of my nose.

"We'll talk later; I'm busy right now", I wasn't actually going to tell him what was going on even if he was suppose to be an Avengers consultant.

"You know, I think in some cultures it's deemed the ultimate sin to hang up on your own father", he told me.

"I think I'll survive", I retorted before I clicked on the screen ending the call. I smirked feeling strangely better after some banter with him. I turned to speak to Steve but blinked to find the gym empty. "Steve", I called out my voice echoing throughout the empty gym. I jogged over to the seats to find my bag open. I began to dig through it letting out a slur of curses when I found the folder on Peggy's whereabouts missing. I hit the speed dial on my phone lifting it to my ear.

"Rogers is gone…he's going to go find her", I explained quickly. "I'm gonna go try to stop him", I told him with a cringe before hanging up. I ran out the gym in hopes to find Steve before it was too late.

Later

My boots clipped the ground loudly, as I tried to walk at a somewhat normal pace to not get too much attention. My baseball cap was pushed down and my sunglasses on as my eyes moved quickly through the streets to see if I could find the familiar American hero.

I lifted the small piece of paper in my hand rereading the address; I crossed the street coming upon the nice home. I jogged up the steps nibbling on my bottom lip as I knocked gently on the door. No answer came so I turned to leave just as I heard the click of the door being unlocked. I turned to meet the face of an older woman; her white hair was thin and her brown eyes met mine.

"Hello, are you Miss Peggy Carter", I asked and she smiled. I could see her then; she had the same smile as she did in the picture in the report.

"It's James now…you must be SHIELD looking for Steve", I nodded slowly my eyes falling behind her expecting to see him. "He left a while ago", my heart dropped and I sighed my stress level rising. I would be having some major issues if I didn't find him soon. Fury would have my butt for letting him get past me and find Peggy letting loose the secret that he was alive. "He was pretty upset…I think he expected me to look like I did in my youth", she chuckled her British accent thicker as her eyes shined with tears.

"I'm sorry, I should go", I told her turning to leave.

"He spoke of you", I paused my heart skipping at her words. I turned to look at her raising an eyebrow. "He's so lost right now…but you're helping him find himself", I blinked in surprise.

"I beg your pardon", I asked turning completely to look at her again. She took in a shaky breath shaking her head as she brought up her wrinkled hand to lean in the doorway.

"Steve's always trying to be the hero but for once he needs a hero. I think you could be that for him…I can tell he cares you and you for him", I bite my lip averting my eyes. I wasn't sure how to react to her words. "Go find him", she told me. I backed up slowly with a nod before turning and rushing off. I tried to pretend like her words didn't mean anything to me.

"Where are you Steve?" I murmured worriedly pausing on the sidewalk as people rushed around me.

**So a tiny bit of Tony in here. A lot of people mentioned that Tony hadn't been checking on his daughter so now he did…but more out of curiosity to see what this mission is. A very Tony Stark thing to do, right? Anyways I hope this chapter was enjoyable to everyone and I'm interested to see what everyone has to say about it; especially the little scene with a very aged Peggy Carter. Just a side note: I'm going to be putting up the links to my Twitter and Tumblr so if you feel like listening to my personal ramblings, follow me on either and if you tell me you're from here I'll follow back. Have a nice day and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you WulfLuvr22, Ali, babyvamp101, Dragones, Lovergirl24, Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, ScarlettSnow6, willow rain98, Blacksgurl525, and Cashman626 for the reviews; much love to you for taking time out to review! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter as much as I did writing it!**

Charlie's POV

My eyes ran along each person quickly as I walked through the streets. I still hadn't found Steve and it was starting to get dark. I lifted my baseball cap off running my fingers through my hair before shoving it back on my head; I knew I had no choice but to call defeat and bring in other Agents to find him. I lifted up my phone with a forlorn look not looking forward to the reaming I'd get from Fury and Phil over losing him.

"That poor young man, he looked so sad just sitting on that bench", I paused twisting my neck to two older women walking along with their dogs shaking their heads.

"I know, he's so handsome too; hopefully he'll get through whatever is bothering him", the other women said. They linked arms walking past me; my eyes followed them to the direction they had come from. I was standing in between two large pillars that were the entrance into a large park. The park was starting to empty with people as the sky turned pink with the sun setting. I allowed my hand holding my phone to drop to my side biting my lip in contemplation.

"I'll just check this one more place", I murmured to myself slipping my phone in my jacket.

I slipped my hands into my pockets walking slowly through the park. I walked along the trails for a while searching for him slowly becoming more and more hopeless that I'd not find him anytime soon. I sighed walking slowly over to a bench that leaned against a large statue. I plopped down on the bench allowing myself a rest as I leaned my head on the statue staring up at it. It was a statue of a man and woman holding a small child in an embrace.

I closed my eyes a moment until I heard a sigh; I paused twisting my neck realizing someone else was on the other side of the bench. My curiosity got the better of me when the person sighed again in the empty park. I stood up walking slowly toward the corner that met the other side of the bench that wrapped around the statue. I blinked my eyes widening to see the familiar blonde hair. He hadn't seen me as his face was in his hands his shoulders slumped. I walked over slowly sitting down gently on the bench next to him; I nibbled on my bottom lip.

"Steve", I murmured gently. His head lifted slowly turning to look at me with eyes shining with tears. My heart skipped to the vulnerable look on his face; I wasn't sure what came over me but I leaned forward wrapping my arms around his large shoulders hugging him. He didn't react at first but slowly he twisted on the bench wrapping his arms around my waist. His face was pressed into my shoulder as I hugged him tightly. His whole body seemed to quiver as if it were falling apart so I hugged him tighter to keep him together.

"I don't know what I was thinking", he whispered gently into my shoulder. I pulled back slightly to meet his eyes.

"You were just hoping to see a familiar face", I suggested and he nodded sighing loudly. Our knees were pressed together as we sat in silence. He was staring down at his hands looking so very sad; my heart hurt because I couldn't make it better. He was such a good person, better than anyone I knew and it physically hurt to see that someone like him had to go through all this.

"It's silly, but I guess a part of me just assumed she hadn't aged either", I nodded to his words biting my lip. It wasn't hard to tell he had feelings for whether it was now or at one point. "I cared about her a lot Charlie; she saw me when I was just Steve Rogers, some scrawny kid from Brooklyn. When I became Captain America she still just saw me as Steve Rogers. I guess I just wanted to know someone could still just see me as Steve and not Captain America", my heart skipped as he said this. I knew exactly how he felt; maybe that's why I hadn't told him my real last name. I just, for once, wanted to just be Charlie not Charlie Stark the future of the Stark name.

_Steve's always trying to be the hero but for once he needs a hero. I think you could be that for him…I can tell he cares you and you for him_

Her words rang through my head as I stared at him looking so torn and defeated. I wanted to be his hero, I wanted to help him and protect him. I reached over placing my hand on his cheek in comfort; his hand reached up and cupped my hand as he met my eyes.

"I understand exactly what you're saying and I want you to know that I don't see you as Captain America; I see exactly who you are…Steven Rogers from Brooklyn", I whispered gently to him. His eyes regarded me with a look I had never quite seen before. We stared at each for a while in the silence of the empty park as the sky began to darken with the night.

"Thank you Charlene; for everything", he whispered. His gratitude made my eyes weld with tears as my heart pounded from him saying my whole name. I nodded gently never moving my eyes from his. He leaned forward bringing me into another hug; I closed my eyes reveling in his embrace.

Steve's POV

She smelled sweet like candy as I embraced her; my arms could have wrapped two times around her waist. She was so much smaller than me; she had a gentleness I couldn't understand. The wind blew gently, her hair tickling my face as I kept her close. I had never embraced a woman like this; it made my palms sweat and my heart pound in my ears.

I was so grateful for Charlie, she said she saw me just as Steve Rogers and I knew she was being honest. She gave me hope and she had been here since the beginning helping me through all this. I wasn't sure where I'd be right now if there wasn't for Charlie being here. We slowly pulled away, my heart skipped as I realized how close her face was to mine.

My eyes stared at her lips for a moment till I met her eyes; she had a look in her eyes that made me want to kiss her even more than on the night that it rained. She wasn't pulling away and my heart pounded faster when her eyes went down to my lips before she met my eyes. I leaned forward closing my eyes.

Charlie's POV

When his lips met mine, my toes curled and my heart soared at the feeling. I had only kissed one person before and it had been nothing like this; that kiss had been rough and needy. This kiss was gentle and, dare I even say it, loving. My hand slipped to his chest where I could feel his heart pounding just as hard mine. He cradled the back of my head and he kissed me shyly. I couldn't help but smile as we pulled away my heart filled with happiness. He leaned in again and I followed suit not saying another word or thinking another thought as I kissed the American hero.

**Eeeee! I was actually squealing when I was writing that, I hope it wasn't too soon for them to kiss but I've been planning this kiss since the beginning. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter as much as I did. Please review and tell me what you thought of their first kiss! Have a great day!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Morning readers! I can't believe ten chapters and now eighty reviews; such an awesome turnout. The much awaited time has come for the Avengers story to begin (officially)! Thank you Neverland123, Cashman626, Sweetavenger2010, Lovergirl24, Dragones, Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, WulfLuvr22, ScarlettSnow6, Blacksgurl525, babyvamp101, and Evelyn for the reviews. Enjoy!**

Steve's POV

We walked slowly along next to each other and every time I'd glance over at her our eyes would meet. Then we'd both smile and I could feel my cheeks warm. There was lightness in the air now and a new kick in my step. The night was cool but there was a warm feeling in stomach and I was truly happy for the first time in what felt like a long time. We had kissed; I smiled at the thought, as my lips tingled like an afterthought of her lips on mine. My hand accidently brushed against hers as we walked and our eyes met again. She smiled at me looking down with a blush on her cheeks; she looked even more beautiful with a blush on her cheeks.

I looked down at her hand that swayed next to her and I bite my lip when nervousness crept in. I swallowed building the courage as I reached over going to grab her hand. Her body stopped and she wasn't walking with me, her hand disappeared from my vision. I looked up stopping as well looking up at her face. Her face was covered in confusion and worry; I followed her gaze to the familiar black suits standing near the apartment steps.

"I wonder what's wrong", she murmured meeting my eyes. I nodded, a strange feeling of foreboding entering me as we walked slowly towards the suits.

"Agent Whitewolf", one of the Agents said as they turned to look at us. My eyes moved over to her and I blinked to see such a serious look on her face; she looked like the rest of the Agents with that look on her face.

"Agent Jameson", she said with a nod.

"Your presence is required immediately at HQ", he told her with a tiny nod. She blinked; obviously that nod meant something important, because her eyes filled with worry.

"Of course, let me just get my bag", she told them motioning for me to follow. We walked up the steps quickly; she closed the door behind her leaving the Agents outside. I followed her to her room where she was rushing about shoving things into the bag.

"Is it bad", I asked her. She shoved something in her bag pausing to put her hands on her hips before she nodded at me; she was frowning.

"I'll be back when I can, just call Phil if you need anything", she said not meeting my eyes as she moved to leave the room. I caught her arm; still she refused to meet my eyes.

"Hey", I said but she still didn't look up. "Charlene", I whispered feeling worried about her reaction to this. I slipped my fingers under her chin lifting it so she'd look at me. "Everything will be okay", I told her. She stared me in the eyes before nodding slowly. I leaned forward brushing lips against hers.

"I'll be back when I can", she promised when we pulled away. She rushed off and out the door as I leaned in the doorway. She turned right before she got into the car giving me a small smile and a wave before hopping. I watched the car zoom off into the dark night, a feeling of worry made me shiver. I shook my head trying to disregard the worry.

"She'll be fine Rogers", I told myself. I didn't even believe my own words though…

Charlie's POV

My ponytail bounced as I jogged the spinning staircase, my boots clanked loudly on the metal steps as I descended. I paused just for a moment to assess my surroundings and to put it simply; chaos. Scientists were rushing around the Tesseract that seemed to be glowing even brighter than usual. My eyes moved upward just for a moment meeting the familiar eyes. Clint lifted his hand in greeting from the nest; I raised a hand back before rushing into the disarray.

"Erik, status report", I called out appearing next to him.

"Charlie, thank goodness", he looked exponentially happier to see me. I gave him a look to get on with what was going on. "The Tesseract had a huge energy surge two hours ago", he explained.

"What sort of tests were you running", I asked my eyes moving over the diagram that was repeating when the energy surge began.

"I wasn't testing, I wasn't even in the room", my eyes moved over to him.

"A spontaneous event, this has never happened before", I told him shaking my head. A loud beep from the computer revealed another high level of energy surging.

"The energy levels are still climbing", he said shaking his head. The Tesseract seemed to be glowing even brighter as he began to type away on the computer.

"We need to shut down, immediately", I told him with a nod. He stared at me a moment, hesitation in his face. I knew it was risky because he could lose all his research but we had to stop the Tesseract energy growing even higher or there wouldn't be a minimum safe distance when the energy would explode.

"Alright, WE'RE SHUTTING DOWN!" he called out to the scientists. "Charlie, if you would please", he told me obviously not wanting to end his own project. I nodded motioning for him to put in the proper codes. I walked over to a large kill switch on the side of the building. "Engaged", he told me with a nod. I nodded leaning over and without hesitation slammed down the kill switch. I was expecting all the noise to cease but everything continued on the Tesseract hum growing louder.

"It won't shut down", one of the scientists said frantically.

"We need to order an evacuation immediately", I told him walking back over to him. He nodded running his fingers through his hair. "I'll do it", I told him moving over to a computer. My fingers danced across the keyboard in a familiar fashion; when my finger hit enter a loud ring filled the room.

"All personnel, evacuation order have been confirmed. Proceed to your designated vehicles for all campus evacuation. This is not a drill. Emergency personnel proceed to your designated vehicles for all campus evacuation", the intercom boomed in the loud room.

"Move along all of you, you heard what it said", Erik ordered. People began to pack up as Erik continued to click away on the computer trying to save his research. "You should get moving Charlie", he told me. I shook my head smirking at him.

"I'm not leaving Erik, I helped you with this research after all", I told him. He nodded in thanks as we both began to type away.

**I just love it when Charlie dives right in and takes control of a situation! I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and I can't wait to hear how you're all feeling about the beginning and what you think is to come. Please review and have a great day!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Afternoon people! Double update today because I'm super excited for this next chapter. Thank you Cashman626, Sweetavenger2010, Blacksgurl525, WulfLuvr22, Lovergirl24, Dragones, Jack-chan88, and Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape for the reviews, you guys rock! Please enjoy!**

Charlie's POV

"Another energy surge", I murmured forlornly to Erik my eyes moving from the screens readings to the Tesseract.

"Talk to me, Doctor", I turned as Director Fury came walking toward us his jacket swinging with his walk.

"Director", he greeted. I nodded in greeting to the Director and he returned it.

"Is there anything we know for certain?" he asked staring at the Tesseract.

"The Tesseract is misbehaving", Erik told him. The Director raised an eyebrow with frown turning to look at him.

"Is that supposed to be funny?" he asked his eye narrowing

"No it's not funny at all, Director. The Tesseract is not only active, she's misbehaving", I explained stepping closer to Fury before he blew up at Erik.

"How soon can you pull the plug?" he questioned looking from me to Erik.

"She's an energy source, you just don't turn her off", Erik said looking frustrated.

"You turn off the power, she turns it back on. Sir, if she reaches peak level-" he cut me off shaking his head

"We're prepared for this Agent Whitewolf. Harnessing energy from space", I blinked at the suggestion of that looking over at Erik. He shook his head, his frown growing deeper and deeper on his face.

"We don't have the harness. My calculations are far from complete", he explained to Fury.

"She's throwing off interference, radiation. Nothing harmful, low levels of Gamma radiation. It's enough though that we aren't able to do anything except keep recording the energy surge to try to calculate when…when things we'll go from bad to worse", I told him crossing my arms over my chest.

"That can be harmful. Where's Agent Barton", he questioned his eye moving over the room.

"The Hawk?" Erik asked.

"He's up in his nest", I told him simply. Fury gave me a dark look and I had to fight to not glare at him for that knowingly looks as he lifted up his radio.

"Agent Barton. Report", he ordered. Clint attached a rope sliding down it landing next to us. Fury motioned for me to follow both of them to talk. "I gave you this detail so you could keep a close eye on things", he told him looking irritated. We stopped, Clint coming to stand by my side. Fury looked from him to me and I shifted further away.

"Well I see better from a distance", he told him his eyes shifting from him to me just for a moment.

"Have you seen anything that might set this thing off?" I frowned at his question. A loud beeping burst from the computer again and I groaned.

"Erik, it's spiking again", I told him my eyes narrowing on the energy readings.

"No one's come and gone. Selvig's clean. No contacts, no IM" he told him.

"I worked with these people Director, all of them are clean", I defended trying to keep my face stoic.

"If there's any tampering, Sir, it wasn't this end", my head shot to look over at Clint blinking. I hadn't thought of that…

"At this end?" Fury questioned

"Yeah, the Cube is a doorway to the other end of space, right? Doors open from both sides", he explained nonchalantly. My eyes widened as it hit me what was going on, I opened my mouth to speak to Erik when a huge spark burst from the Cube. We all twisted away from the bright light, Clint's arm wrapped around my shoulder in protection.

I turned just as a beam of energy burst from the Tesseract opening what looked like a portal, the computers were beeping wildly. The energy hummed louder and my eyes widened.

"EVERYONE DOWN" I yelled out realizing another and much larger energy burst was gonna happen. The Tesseract quivered before blue energy exploded out like a cloud; when the energy hit me I was thrown off my feet. I laid there a moment trying to regain my bearings; I shot up to see how everyone else was my eyes pausing on a hunched figure on the platform. He wore clothing far different than I had ever seen; my hand fell to my gun at my side when I saw the spear in his hand.

I took my gun from my holster standing slowly; my eyes met Clint's for a moment. We both nodded as us and several Agents slowly began to surround him.

"Sir, please put down the spear", Fury ordered from a distance. My heart pounded in my ears as a feeling of unease filled my stomach. We stopped, raising our guns in anticipation as he looked up. His eyes fell on Clint then I and he chuckled sending a shiver down my spine.

He raised slowly from his crouched position; before I could react he let out a stream of blue energy from his spear knocking several Agents off their feet. I pulled the trigger as other standing Agents did, one shot after another trying to stop his rain of fire on us. He leaped off the platform knocking several Agents off their feet. I narrowed my eyes holstering my weapon as I took off into a run leaping off the side of the platform my foot connecting with the side of his head.

He grunted twisting around throwing the end of his spear at me; I dodged it barely, catching the middle of it kicking him in the chest for him to fall back. I went to hit him again but blue energy went flying at me. It hit me square in the chest, I felt myself fly in the air till I landed with a thump on the ground. I gasped, the air completely knocked out of me and my vision blurry.

"You have a heart", I heard the man say. I craned my neck to see as he placed his spear against Clint's chest, his eyes began to glow ice blue. He paused holstering his gun. My eyes widened as I tried to stand, my chest still ached so I went for my gun to find my holster empty. I looked around frantically to see it a few feet away. I grunted quietly dragging myself towards it. "I wouldn't do that if I were you", I twisted my neck to find the man standing over me with his spear pointed at me. I heard the click of a gun and I turned my neck my heart dropping to see Clint's gun pointed right at me; his eyes were empty of the Clint I knew.

"Clint", I whispered in worry.

"Such power of mind you possess", my eyes turned to Loki finding him slowly walking toward me. I dragged myself further back, I feared what would happen if he pressed that spear to my chest. "Such strength, courage, and loyalty…you're perfect", he purred out. My heart pounded as he slammed his boot down on my ankle making me cry out, I struggled against his boot as he brought the spear close to my chest.

"No", I whispered my eyes widening. He paused his spear just a hair away from my chest.

"Please don't. I still need that", he sighed loudly giving me a smirk that made my blood chill. "Later I suppose", he told me with a chuckle twisting to stare at Fury. The cube was no longer on the podium and Fury was holding a briefcase. I grunted doing a back flip catching my gun in my hand before landing on my feet. My eyes and gun went from Loki who was slowly walking along and then, hesitantly, back to Clint.

I walked along slowly till I was next to Fury's side my eyes narrowed. Clint's gun turned to be pointed at me. My hands quivered holding my gun up at the thought of having to shoot Clint.

"This doesn't have to get any messier", Fury told him.

"Of course it does. I've come too far from anything else. I am Loki, of Asgard. And I am burdened with glorious purpose", Loki said raising his arms in glory.

"Loki, brother of Thor", Erik said making his presence known again. His eyes were wide as I blinked, Thor, like the Norse mythology?

"We have no quarrel with your people", Fury explained to him. His grip was tight on the briefcase as I kept my gun moving back from Clint and Loki. My gun couldn't hurt Loki obviously and I wasn't sure I could take down Clint before he put a bullet in between my eyes; this was a very tense situation.

"An ant has no quarrel with a boot", Loki said with a grin.

"You planning to step on us", I asked finally finding my voice as I glared at him.

"I come with glad tidings, of a world made free", he said throwing his arms up. He looked like a maniac with that sadistic grin on his face.

"From from what", Fury asked him. My eyes fell to the computer and then the ceiling that was quivering, small pieces of rock were starting to fall making me more uneasy. This place was bounded to fall real soon.

"Free from what?" Fury ordered as I turned to look at Clint. His eyes regarded me with a dangerous look I had never experienced in my life from him.

"Freedom is life's great lie. Once you accept that, in your heart-"he twisted placing the spear to Erik's chest his eyes turning blue as well making my heart pound even harder, "-you will know peace"

"Yeah, you say peace. I kinda think you mean the other thing", Fury told him narrowing his eye

"Sir, Director Fury is stalling. This place is about to blow and drop a hundred feet of rock on us. He means to bury us", Clint informed Loki his gun trained on me. A feeling of betrayal filled me but I tried to remember logically that, that wasn't Clint who was in control.

"Like the pharaohs of old", Fury answered honestly. I swallowed my eyes moving back to Loki.

"He's right. The portal is collapsing in on itself. We've got maybe two minutes before this goes critical", I cursed Loki inwardly as he gave us a look of superiority as Erik spoke.

"Well then", he chuckled. A loud pop filled the air and then another; I was thrown off my feet as the bullet slammed into my vest dropping me on my back. I gasped loudly for air bringing my hand to where the bullet was embedded in my vest. I dragged myself over to Fury; his eye was barely just opening. I yanked his radio from his side.

"Hill, Hill do you copy? Barton has been compromised", my voice cracked at the end. The radio was yanked from my hand as Fury sat up.

"Get the Tesseract. Shut them down", he ordered. A load bang made me twist my neck to find large boulders crashing on the ground; the portal was being to collapse.

"Sir, we have to go", I told him grunting as I raised my tired body off the ground. I caught his arm and we took off as the rock began to descend in larger and faster pieces.

"We're clear upstairs, Sir. Ready to go", my heart calmed a little to hear Phil's voice and knowing he's safe. The Director and I were running quickly, the ground was quivering surely to crumble soon. We came upon a helicopter both of us hopping in it immediately taking off. Loose pieces of hair from my ponytail whipped around my face; I watched the ground we were just on crumble down the HQ collapsed in on itself. My eyes ran over the terrain pausing as I watched the truck driving along the desert.

"Sir", I called out over the wind. My gun was now somewhere in that rubble. He nodded grabbing a gun and firing at them. My eyes widened as the familiar blue stream of light came straight at us. It hit the side of the helicopter, I grabbed onto the side as it spun wildly my heart pounding. As we descended down farther and farther Fury caught my arm and we leaped rolling onto the ground as the helicopter crashed behind us. I ducked when Fury began to fire in my direction, the truck zoomed past us Fury continuing his assault. They continued on driving though and he eventually stopped. It grew quiet minus the hiss of the crash behind us.

"Director, Charlie, do you copy?" Phil asked sounding nervous.

"The Tesseract is with a hostile force. I have men down. Hill?" he called out into the radio.

"A lot of men still under. Don't know how many survivors", she informed him. I bite my lip worry making my spine tingle.

"Sound a general call. I want every living soul not working rescue looking for that briefcase", he ordered looking angrier than I had ever seen him.

"Roger that", she said her end of conversation going quiet.

"Coulson, get back to base. This is a level seven. As of right now, we are at war", he told him running his fingers over his chin. It grew quiet over the radio and the wind blew tickling my face.

"Sir?" I questioned and he turned to look at me. "What do we do", I asked nibbling on the inside of my cheek a strange feeling coming over me.

"Assemble the team"

**DUN DUN DUN! Man quite a chapter right there! I had so much fun writing this chapter, felt like I was right there with Charlie. Amazing thing is while I was watching the movie I was practically plotting this whole idea so I have a pretty good idea where Charlie will fit into most of the story. Tell me what you all think of the appearance of Loki, Charlie putting on her badass face, and anything else you feel like commenting on! Until next time people!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Morning readers! Gah, so close! Only one more review and I'll have gotten to one hundred reviews, still eleven chapters and ninety-nine reviews ain't bad. I'm awaiting my one hundredth review with confetti and a cake (not really but I wish I had some cake). Thank you Sweetavenger2010, Lovergirl24, WulfLuvr22, Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, Cashman626, turn2stone, babyvamp101, maruaderlove, cyn4675, and Blacksgurl525 for your reviews. Without you all I wouldn't have gotten this close yet! Anyways enjoy the chapter and the beautiful day!**

Charlie's POV

I slid my hand along the small cut on my cheek sighing loudly, I had just gotten rid of a huge bruise and now I had this. I turned around tugging on my leather jacket brushing my hands over my hair that was in a braid before throwing open the door. I walked along the winding hallways of the Helicarrier, I had arrived with the Director and after some nice pain medication for my aching body and a shower I was ready to welcome the Avengers who had made it already.

"Agent Whitewolf!" I turned to find Phil walking rather quickly in my direction. I raised an eyebrow when he grabbed my wrist dragging me along and into an empty hallway.

"What's up Phil", I asked but he didn't say anything just pulling me toward him and embracing me. I blinked in surprise for a moment before hugging him back with a small smile. "Phil, I'm fine", I told him pulling back. His eyes were filled with worry especially when he noticed the cut on my cheek.

"Why weren't you wearing your bracelets", he scolded me. I sighed crossing my arms.

"I've been getting some updates done on them plus a few new things to make them even better", I explained. His shoulders sagged a little and he nodded looking a little less angry.

"I thought for a moment that Loki took you too", I shook my head before smirking at him.

"Unfortunately you're still stuck with me Phil", I joked doing a spin and a pose. He chuckled shaking his head looking like he was putting all that just happened behind him. "Well now if you'd please excuse Master I have some superheroes to greet", I told him bowing dramatically.

"You are relieved servant", he joked back. I grinned leaning over and hugging him tightly. He smiled rubbing my back.

"Later", I told him with a wave and a smile. I finally walked out to the surface where several people were running about assuring everything was properly latched down before takeoff. My boots hit the cement silent in the ruckus; a flash of purple in the corner of my eye made me turn to see a familiar face looking around nervously. I chuckled at his face, walking over.

"Excuse me Doctor Banner", he twisted around his eyes wide. He had a tired look to him with gray peppering both sides of his hair.

"Yes?" he asked wringing his hands nervously.

"I'm Agent Charlene Whitewolf", I informed him and he slowly began to nod as he realized who I was.

"Oh yeah, Whitewolf, I remember your file", I gave him a smile with a nod. I held my hand out and he shook it quickly.

"A little lost", I asked him and he nodded looking embarrassed. "Well come on then, I'm sure we can find the others", I told him with another smile. He nodded again following me along.

"I don't mean to be rude Agent, but aren't you a little young to be a part of SHIELD", I looked over at him as we walked along.

"Hmm, maybe but I've been a part of SHIELD since I was thirteen, I know what I'm doing I can assure you", I said with another friendly smile. We paused in our walking as I looked around trying to see the familiar red hair of Natasha. Out the corner of my eye I studied Doctor Banner, in this form he looked like any other scientists; just as socially awkward, but I knew inside of him was a strong and dangerous power. I didn't fear him like I knew a lot of the other Agents did, he was still a man and I'm sure there was ways to get the Hulk to cooperate without locking him up inside that cage.

"Hey watch out!" I twisted my neck as a large crate came barreling at the Doctor. I caught his arm dragging him toward me and out of harm's way.

"Woah", he whispered his eyes wide.

"Have to start being more careful Doctor", I joked. He nodded shifting out of my arms his face turning a pink hue; I chuckled he reminded me a lot of the scientists at Stark Industries.

"Thank you", I nodded waving him off as I brushed his shoulders off for him that got covered in dust from the wall next to us. I motioned for him to continue walking with me; we walked in silence when I finally noticed Natasha. "You know, you don't have to be so nice to me", I paused in walking to look over at Doctor Banner. "I'm sure you're only being nice because you're probably afraid", he looked upset as he looked down at the ground.

"Doctor Banner, I'm not treating you any differently than I do people I just meet, you're still human like the rest of us. Unless of course you would prefer I'm rude to you", I said with a smirk and a raise of an eyebrow. His face turned pink again and he shook his head. "Good, now let's move on Doctor Banner as I seem to have found Agent Romanoff over there", he nodded following me along.

"You can just call me Bruce", he said after a moment. I grinned at him with a nod.

"Good, then you can just call me Charlie", I told him he graced me with a small smile. "Tasha, looking for someone", I asked when we got closer a smirk on my face.

"Oh good, Char you found him", I nodded crossing my arms.

"Doctor Banner", I twisted my neck trying to not blush when I heard his voice. Steve shook hands with Bruce, he similarly towered over him.

"Oh, yeah, hi. They told me you'd be coming", he said with a nod looking uncomfortable again. I found his lack of social skills amusing.

"Word is you can find the Cube", Steve said with a nod and a serious face.

"Is that the only word on me?" he asked giving him a look.

"Only word I care about", Steve informed him looking sincere. I smiled gently as I stared at him. He looked rather handsome with the plaid shirt and his leather jacket; I missed him strongly suddenly. All I wanted now was for him to embrace me and make me feel safe; the situation with Loki had shaken me a little.

"Charlie", I looked up to find him standing over me with a smile. My lips tugged into a smile without even an effort.

"Steve", I greeted him. His eyes went to the cut on my cheek, his eyes filled with worry and he opened his mouth to speak as he lifted his hand to touch it. "I'm good", I promised turning my neck so he wouldn't touch it. His hand dropped and he nodded but he still looked nervous.

"Must be strange for you, all of this", Bruce said after a moment about the busy area. His attention diverted from me and I turned my head to find Natasha staring at me with a raised an eyebrow; I shook my head ignoring her look.

"Well, this is actually kind of familiar", he said with a small smile looking about till his eyes landed on me. I smiled at him and I could feel Bruce's eyes moving back and forth from both of us.

"Gentlemen, you might wanna step inside in a minute", my eyes moved along to find the area fairly empty as we were getting close to take off.

"Oh yes, it's gonna get a little hard to breathe soon", I added with a nod.

"Flight mode. Secure the deck", the intercom boomed across the area. A loud whirling nose sounded from under us. Steve and Bruce walked toward the edge to stare over.

"Is this a submarine?" Steve asked turning to look at me.

"Really, they want me in a submerged pressurized metal container?" Bruce said shaking his head.

"Not exactly", I said walking over to them smirking. The propellers began to spin and the Helicarrier slowly began to lift into the air.

"Oh no, this is much worse", Bruce said looking worried. I chuckled patting his shoulder.

"Come along", I told them both walking off. Natasha met my strides, the men just a little behind us.

"Mind telling me what that was about", she murmured. I turned my neck to find motioning to Steve behind us.

"Not really", I answered back. I had no interest in sharing with Natasha what Steve and I was…if we were anything at all yet.

**Well another chapter and further into the story! I loved the little reuniting of Steve and Charlie; they weren't exactly hiding their eye oggling, tsk. Anyways I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, I loved it when Charlie said Brucey from danger; she's so awesome! Please review and tell me what you think about the chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Afternoon my amazing readers…**

**YAYYYYY! *throws confetti* 115 REVIEWS! So amazing! Congrats yolynnjones for the hundredth review! I wanna thank all of you, I feel so happy to have gotten way over one hundred reviews and especially under twenty chapters, so awesome. Thank you Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, Cashman626, makemegor734, The Name Is Greed, Lovergirl24, WulfLuvr22, . .you, blacksgurl525, babyvamp101, Dragones, Sweetavenger2010, GeishaXnoXHimitsu, ManagerofMischief96, XxKepperOfDeathxX, and willow rain98 thanks for the reviews also! That's so many reviews, I may have actually danced to Sexy Back earlier today…I'm not admitting to anything. Anyways enjoy the chapter because this one is dedicated to everyone who ever reviewed. Love you guys!**

Charlie's POV

My steps were in unison with Natasha's as we walked into the bridge with Bruce and Steve following behind. The room was bustling as we took flight.

"-maximum performance take off, increase output to capacity" one agent yelled out.

"Power plant performing at capacity, we are clear", another agent called out. I walked further my eyes running over the bridge, a few new faces were on the computers making me from; wasn't hard to tell we had lost more people than we should have.

"All engines operating. SHIELD emergency protocol one nine three point six in effect", I turned to hear the stiff voice of Agent Hill. "We're at level, sir", she informed him turning from her post to Fury.

"Good. Let's vanish", I walked over to the large window staring down at the ocean below us.

"Engage Retro-reflection panels", Hill ordered. I smiled as I watched the side of the ship begin to blend in with the sky and sea.

"Reflection panels engaged", the intercom boomed.

"Gentlemen", I turned to look at Fury as he spoke to Bruce and Steve. I raised an eyebrow when Steve walked over and handed him money before walking over to me. He saw my look and shook his head, I shrugged. "Doctor, thank you for coming"

"Thanks for asking nicely. So, um, how long as I staying?" for a moment Bruce looked like an animal about to be captured in a cage.

"Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the wind", he promised him with a nod.

"Well, where are you with that", he asked walking over to Fury.

"We're sweeping every wirelessly accessibly camera on the plant. Cell phones, laptops, if it's connected to a satellite, its eyes and ears for us", Phil said speaking up from the side.

"It's still not gonna find them in time", Natasha said. Her eyes wandered over to me and I frowned thinking about what Loki could be making Clint do.

"You have to narrow your field. How many Spectrometers do you have access to?" I chuckled at the question

"How many are there?" Fury asked ignoring my chuckle. I wasn't exactly supposed to reveal how many spectrometers we have under our belt.

"Call every lab you know. Tell them to put the Spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for Gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm, basic cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places. Do you have somewhere for me to work?" every paused to stare at him blankly. It seemed like I was the only one who actually knew what he was talking about.

"Agent Romanoff, would you show Doctor Banner to his laboratory, please" Fury ordered to Natasha. She gave me a small nod before walking over, motioning for Bruce to follow.

"You're gonna love it, Doc. We got all the toys", she told him as they walked off.

"Agent Whitewolf, would you please show Captain Rogers the important places" I nodded to Fury motioning for Steve to follow. We walked out the bridge and into the busy hallway.

Later

"And to conclude this tour I'll show you to your quarters", I said in a jokingly professional voice. Steve chuckled shaking his head as I entered a PIN the door sliding open into where he could sleep at. He followed me in the door locking automatically on its own. "Here it is", I said throwing my arms open with a dramatic flourish.

"It's nice", he told me and I nodded. The room was similar to the one's in the apartment; only the necessities in the room. I walked slowly over to the large window staring down at the waves crashing below. I could feel his presence next to me before he spoke; his thumb slid along the cut.

"Steve I'm fine", I told him already knowing what he was thinking. I turned to look at him; his eyes and face were covered with worry.

"Did Loki do this", he asked his thumb brushing against the cut one more time. "Did he?" he asked again when I didn't say anything.

"Yes", I told him. His eyes filled with anger and guilt.

"I should have been there to protect you", I sighed shaking my head. I caught his hand stopping his brushing of the cut.

"No one knew that was gonna happen Steve…besides you're here now", I told him with a small smile. He smiled gently back, stepping even closer. I could feel how warm he was as he stared down at me; my lips tugged into another smile as our eyes met.

"I'm here now and I'm gonna protect you", he murmured gently as he slowly leaned down.

"I know you will", I murmured back before his lips brushed mine. His lips were gentle at first as I slid my arms around his neck and into his hair. His arms slid around my waist as I stepped closer our bodies flushed against each other. I found myself leaning against the window as the kiss became more passionate. I slid my foot along his calf as we continued to kiss, his hand caught my thigh and he pressed against me. I moaned gently in surprise, he pulled away abruptly his face a bright red his hand dropping my thigh and he stepped back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" I cut him off with my lips running my fingers through his hair. He slowly began to relax lifting me up to sit on the edge of the window as I wrapped my legs around his waist. My heart pounded faster than it ever had before, he kissed me more passionately than I thought he could while still keeping his hands firmly placed on my waist. Our lips separated and we both gasped for breath, I closed my eyes as I steadied my heart my forehead set against his. "Wow", he whispered. My eyes fluttered open and I chuckled.

"I think I might be being a little unprofessional", I joked and he chuckled pressing a chaste kiss on my lips before helping me down. I adjusted my jacket as he did roll up the sleeves of his shirt. "How about we go to the bridge", he asked and I nodded. He turned to walk out.

"Hey Steve", he paused turning to look at me. I walked over wrapping my arms around him embracing him tightly; his arms wrapped around me tightly for a moment till we separated. "Now, let's go to the bridge", I told him. He smiled and I returned it; he followed me out the room and to the bridge.

**Wooooo! I gotta say that was pretty awesome. I'm hoping it wasn't too soon for that but I just thought Charlie deserved some sexy time with Captain Sexy. I hope everyone enjoyed it because I sure did enjoy writing it. Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, Lovergirl24, ScarlettSnow6, Jack-chan88, ManagerofMischief96, Ali, yolynnjones, Cashman626, cyn4675, Sweetavenger2010, Guest, Guest, makemegor734, WulfLuvr22, Dragones, willow rain98, Blacksgurl525, and mangadragon10122 for the reviews. Enjoy the chapter!**

Charlie's POV

I walked next to Steve our feet in unison pounding on the metal floor. The doors slid open for us to enter the large and bustling bridge. My eyes moved over the bridge taking it all in; my eyes moved over to Steve to find him looking overwhelmed.

"Agent Whitewolf, may I speak with you?" I turned to find Agent Hill staring at me with her usual cold expression. I nodded my eyes finding Steve's; I turned allowing my fingertips to brush against his just for a moment before walking over to her.

"Yes, Agent Hill?" I asked allowing a smirk to tug onto my lips. Her shoulders seemed to tense even more with the familiar Stark smirk making its way to my face.

"Have you spoken to your father", I raised an eyebrow my eyes moving over to Steve just for a moment. Luckily he was far off on the other side of the room speaking with a rather excited-looking Phil.

"No, why does it matter", I asked stretching the muscles in my shoulders as I intertwined my fingers behind my back.

"He was suppose to be here already and seeing as he's ignoring all the pushing we're doing we may have to send you to retrieve him", her eyebrow twitched at the stress my father was causing. I knew if Tony came my secret would be revealed to Steve; I wasn't sure I was ready for him to know it yet.

"He'll come when he's ready Agent Hill, besides he's not the one I'm supposed to be looking after", I told her turning to leave.

"Oh no, you're taking quite good care of looking after Captain Rogers", my shoulders tensed and my anger spiked at the tone in her voice. I turned to stare at her face; it was stoic however her eyes shined with smugness that made my jaw tightened and my knuckles twitch to meet her skin.

"I don't know what you are suggesting _Agent Hill, _but I think it would do you good to remember I outrank you", I snarled out walking slowly towards her my eyes narrowed. Her shoulders hunched in a similar manner as I walked closer, she was readying for a fight. "It would do you some good to remember that _Maria, _I don't want to have to remind you again; **dismissed**", her shoulders seemed to sag and she gave me a slight glare before walking away. I took a deep breath to calm my anger before turning on my heels toward Steve and Phil.

"I mean, if it's not too much trouble", I raised an eyebrow at the nervous look on Phil's face. I remembered from my childhood his obsession with Captain America; he had memorabilia hidden everywhere. It was amazed he didn't have a shrine in his closet or something.

"No, its fine", Steve promised looking slightly uncomfortable by the look of admiration Phil was giving him.

"Down Phil", I told him jokingly pressing my hand on his shoulder. "Wipe the drool from your chin", I chuckled winking at him. He rolled his eyes with a smile on his face giving me a look.

"It's a vintage set. It took me a couple of years to collect them all. Near mint, slight foxing around the edges"; he explained his hands moving around the air as he explained it.

"A couple of years, I remember those cards since I was little", I teased him.

"You've known Agent Coulson since you were little", Steve asked with wide eyes. I nodded my eyes falling over to Phil with fondness; I loved Phil like another father.

"Yes, and let me tell you; she's just as bad as she seems", I rolled my eyes chuckling. My eyes met Steve's who was grinning, his eyes were shining and he looked rather handsome in this lighting; not that he didn't look handsome all the time though.

"We got a hit! Sixty seven percent match", my head snapped to the side to where Agent Sitwell sat. "Wait-cross match, seventy nine percent", I rushed over with everyone else. A candid shot of the familiar villain was on the screen.

"Location?" I questioned looking at the coordinates as they were calculated.

"Stuggart. Germany. He's not exactly hiding", Sitwell said looking amazed at how quickly we had found him.

"Captain, Whitewolf", I turned to look at Fury who had walked over. "You're up", a strange shiver ran down my spine as my eyes moved to meet Steve's. I nodded turning and taking off into a brisk walk with Steve on my heels. We moved through the winding hallways coming upon a single door, it slid open as I walked up to it. I walked in my eyes running over the different small compartment with names. _Charlene Whitewolf _was etched in white on the wall. I walked over to find my usual SHIELD outfit folded nicely on the platform. I grinned to find my bracelets shining like new with the purple flames fresh, added was a small silver belt. I ran my fingers over my dark green vest it thick from Kevlar; it was freshly fixed from the bullet Clint had fired at me being taken out. My tight leather pants sat under it.

"Is that all you have", I turned to see where Steve stood near his brand new Captain America suit.

"It's not as flashy as yours", I teased. He chuckled his eyes moving over to it. I lifted up my things going to go change in one of the side room. "See you out there", I told him the door sliding closed behind me.

Later-Steve's POV

I adjusted the shield in my arm, its weight oddly familiar and comforting.

"Ready Captain Rogers?" I turned to look at Agent Romanoff nodding. I was more than ready to fight Loki and hopefully end this whole ordeal before it got any worse. "Good, we'll be taking off now", I nodded turning to look out the front of the plane as I attached my shield to my back.

"Well aren't you quite a sight", I jumped in a start to Charlie's voice right in my ear. I twisted around blinking; my face began to heat up as I realized what she was wearing. My eyes fell to her boots trying to rid the tightness in my throat. She wore her familiar black boots on her feet; her black leather pants were skin tight as a gun was strapped to her thigh. The pants, or rather her vest ended far too soon as her mid drift was showing. I swallowed as my eyes ran over the smooth tan skin on her stomach. The vest was green and looked rather thick, my eyes widened when it came upon where the vest ended. My eyes shot up to stay on her face, her lips had tugged into a mischievous smile. The vest showed quite a bit of…cleavage.

"I could say the same thing to you", I replied trying to keep my eyes up.

"We're ready", Agent Romanoff called from the cockpit. I twisted my head to look in her direction just to keep my eyes away from Charlie. I heard her giggle gently, the sound made my heart skip as I tried to get my head straight again. I walked over sitting down at one of the benches as the back closed; Charlie walked past me and I cleared my throat. I was getting rather hot under the collar as I tried to remember to be a gentleman. While I always knew Charlie was a beautiful woman, I had only ever seen her in jeans and shirts so for her to be in such a…revealing outfit my head couldn't wrap around it.

She flopped down on the other bench a little further down. My eyes without my control moved over to her; everything about her made me want to be closer to her. Her hair, for once, was pulled back into a high ponytail. I smiled gently at how it allowed her beautiful face to be completely seen, her tan neck was twisted to the side revealing more of it. She leaned back into the wall crossing her arms over her chest; I raised an eyebrow at the strange bracelets I had never seen on her wrists. I was worried about what harm could she do with just a gun. I knew she was a trained agent but I cared about her and she was...

It crossed my mind then; was she my girl? I had never asked her if we could officially be together. I promised myself then that I would ask her on a real date once all this business was over; I could only hope she didn't think I was using her. While I did enjoy kissing her, I enjoyed just as much just being next to her; I never imagined as a kid in Brooklyn I could get a girl like her. Then again I never knew I'd be in the twenty first century about to fight someone from a whole other universe than ours.

"Get ready both of you, it's coming up", I lifted my shield off my back standing up. I adjusted it on my arm pausing when I heard a strange whirl and metal shift. I twisted my neck to the side my eyes widened as I watched metal curl out of the bracelets wrapping and tightening around Charlie's arms like armor. She tightened her fists and a hum grew from them a white light burning inside them. I noticed as small metal bars appeared out of the belt around her waist making the shape of her legs. Unlike her arms they were only tiny bars that ran along the length of her legs that clicked around her knees and finally ended at her ankles.

"Woah", I said without thinking. She twisted her neck to look at me just as the metal bars clicked together around her neck. She grinned brightly at me; her smile made my heart a little lighter just for a moment.

"We're here", I heard Agent Romanoff call out. Charlie's face became solemn; serious and she nodded at me. I nodded back turning my neck as the back opened the wind whipping flinging inside the room. We walked over to the edge, staring down at the small jump.

"Are you ready?" I turned my neck to find Charlie staring intently at me.

"Let's go", I told her and she nodded. We both turned and leaped off the side and right into what would surely be a tough battle.

**Oh no, cliffhanger! Sorry I really couldn't resist doing that. More reviews means the next chapter coming out sooner. I think you all know who will be making an appearance next chapter and I'm not talking about Loki. I hope the chapter was enjoyable and everyone have a good day!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Good afternoon people! Here is the long awaited chapter with a certain someone we all are excited to see; hope I don't screw it up. Thank you mimaligrl2010, ManagerofMischief96, amy, Fantasy-Mania31, Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, Lovergirl24, Sweetavenger2010, Avenger4Life, N.P. Hricz, Silvertail of shoreclan, yolynnjones, Dragones, willow rain98, The Name Is Greed, Blacksgurl525, Cashman626, TheRangersArrow, WulfLuvr2, mangadragon10122, Ali, cyn4675, An Echo In Time, turn2stone, and AyaAnd Kaoru12321 for the reviews. HOLY CRAP! More than twenty reviews, that blows my mind everytime. Thanks again guys and enjoy the chapter 'cause stuff is about to get real!**

**P.S. Listened to Shoot to Thrill by AC/DC while writing this, good music for a fight scene!**

Charlie's POV

Steve and I walked along the length of the huge building; we we're trying our best to stay incognito but you couldn't exactly accomplish that in a star-spangled jumpsuit and being covered in metal armor. No one really seemed to notice anything until we heard a scream emanate from inside the building. We exchanged a look as people burst from the building fleeing the scene while screaming. Steve took off in a run when we heard a crash of metal. I took a deep breath before rushing after him. I burst into the large court yard and it was pure chaos. People were running everywhere, police cars were flipped over, and at the end of the court yard the familiar form of Loki was standing in grandeur over kneeling people. He wore a strange helmet with large horn like antlers on it.

"Is it not this simple? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made-to be ruled. In the end; you will always kneel"; he held his arms above his hand his smile nothing less than of a maniac. I slowly walked towards him as to not inform him of my presence.

"No", my eyes roamed to an older man slowly rising from his place. "Not to men like you", he said with a defiant look on his face. He stood firm but his body was obviously weak from age.

"There are no men like me", Loki informed him with a coy smile.

"There are always men like you", he replied. Loki chuckled lifting his nose even higher to the world.

"Look to your elder, people. Let him be an example", my eyes widened as he rose his scepter firing out a beam of energy. I took off in a run, my legs moving even quicker with my new add on to Tony's original bracelets, in hopes to save the man. Steve leaped in front of the man deflecting the beam off his shield. I used the momentum of my run to leap over the crowd. I tucked and rolled landing on one knee next to Steve; I squeezed my palm and my thruster fired. It landed on dead center on Loki's chest causing him to fly back on his butt. Steve's eyes met mine and I could see he was impressed with me; I smirked feeling my heart flutter.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing", he said walking towards him. I got up assuring the older man was safe; he nodded at me in reassurance. I nodded walking slowly, following Steve's lead.

"Things didn't exactly end well for that guy", I added stopping shoulder to shoulder with Steve to stare Loki down.

"Ah well if it isn't the solider, the man out of time", he said getting to his feet his eyes moving over to me with a smirk. "And the woman of iron", my shoulders stiffened as he gave me a knowing look. He knew who I was and I didn't know how he did.

"I'm not the one who's out of time", Steve said with a nod. The quinjet appeared behind us, a gun appeared on the underside of the plane.

"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down", Natasha called out from a microphone. Loki's smirk grew and he fired his scepter in our direction. I ducked as the energy flew at the quinjet causing Natasha to bank to the left to avoid it. Steve lunged at Loki swinging at him, Loki knocked Steve's shield out of his hand forcing him down.

"Kneel", he ordered. I felt my eyes narrow and anger coursed through me; I ran forward using Steve's shoulder as a place to put my hands as I swung my legs. They connected with Loki's ribs causing him to fall back; I landed on my feet in front of Steve.

"Not today Bambi", I told him with a smirk. He threw his scepter forward a beam firing from it. I learned from my previous encounter with it to dodge to the left returning fire immediately. Steve rushed his side barely missing his cheek; Loki dodged meeting my fist as it collided with his cheek. He growled slamming the tip of his scepter in my stomach; I grunted as Steve attempted to kick him but met Loki's fist. Loki danced backwards, each footing we gained on him he would fire back twice in return.

Steve grunted in pain when Loki once again knocked him off his feet, he raised his scepter to hit him again but I let out a war cry bringing my booted foot into his back. He twisted around as I swung my fist; he caught my wrist in an iron grip. I struggled against him as he knocked my legs out from under me; I landed hard on my knees his hold on my wrist not loosening. I lifted up my other hand sending a beam of my thruster straight against his chest. His grip loosened and I yanked my wrist away from him; I allowed my hands to fall to my right as I threw my weight onto them so I'd come into a hand stand my feet collided with his chin.

Before he could recover I wrapped legs around his neck, I threw my body weight so he flipped right over me and onto his back. I landed on my back releasing my grip on his neck and rolling to the side so he couldn't hurt me in such a position. I kicked my legs out landing on my feet, Steve coming to stand by my side.

"Impressive", my eyes met Steve's and I nodded.

"I know I look just like some normal girl Steve but I'm not", I informed him.

"No, you're definitely something different", he told me. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Such idiotic mortals", my neck twisted turning away from Steve just as Loki sent out another beam from his scepter. It hit me and Steve sending us both a few feet back before we landed hard. I gasped for breath as I heard his boots making his way towards us. I raised my neck as he stalked toward us like a lion ready to kill. "Woman of iron you make it far too easy for me to get what I need from you", my heart began to pound louder as he moved closer. Then I heard it; an all too familiar song.

_I'm gonna take you down  
Down, down, down  
So don't you fool around  
I'm gonna pull it, pull it, pull the trigger_

My head shot to where it came from as I laid my eyes on him, his thruster blast hit Loki right in the chest, causing him to fly through the air landing onto some steps. I grunted throwing my legs out in front of me again catching myself on my feet.

"Make a move reindeer games", he practically encouraged his hands raised ready for attack. I walked closer ready to fight again if I had to. Loki raised his hands his battle outfit changing to what I had first seen him in. "Good move", Tony said with a cockiness that was so familiar.

"Mister Stark", my shoulders stiffened as I remember Steve. He came to stop next me, our shoulders bumping. Tony turned our direction his thrusters still never leaving Loki's person

"Captain", he greeted him with a nod. I felt a strange amount of panic fill me at how I would handle this situation. Dad's eyes finally landed on me and his familiar smirk tugged onto his lips. I could feel Steve's eyes moving back and forth from him and me. I prayed he wouldn't say anything. "Let's get the little reindeer on the jet", he said grabbing Loki's shoulder roughly. My shoulder's relaxed and I took in a deep breath happy he didn't mention anything. As Steve and Dad moved Loki along toward the jet I wasn't exactly sure how'd I handle this situation. It was only a certain amount of time before Steve would notice things. I wasn't sure how much longer I could hold my secret up and I really feared how Steve would react.

**Oh snap! Well Charlie had her chance to do some major badassery and once again I'm proud of the ass beating she did. The much awaited scene has occurred with finally some Tony Stark in the picture. Hope the chapter was enjoyable and don't forget to review. Tell me how you feel about Tony's appearance and how do you think Steve will find out about Charlie Whitewolf actually being Charlie Stark? Hope everyone had a great day! Toodles!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you Sweetavenger2010, Cashman626, TheRangersArrow, xxTheChocoholic14xx ( love that username), Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, amy, Silvertail of shoreclan, ScarlettSnow6, ManagerofMischief96, Marzipan, mangadragon10122, Yaoi Fan Girl 14****th****, willow rain98, feliciannaaa, Dragones, 666AnimeFan666, Blacksgurl525, GeishaXnoXHimitsu, Avengers4Life, and Ali for the reviews. It means a lot to me that you guys take out the time to review. Enjoy the chapter everyone!**

Charlie's POV

"He say anything?" my eyes moved over to where Loki sat bound. His face was blank, strangely blank, no defeat but his look of superiority wasn't there either.

"Not a word", I answered back over the earpiece my eyes moving from him and to where Natasha was flying the jet.

"Just get him here, we're low on time", the Director ended the conversation before I could say anything else. I sighed meeting Natasha's eyes; I stood up from the co-pilot seat patting her shoulder moving out of the cockpit and right into the conversation between Tony and Steve

"I don't like it", Steve said when I stopped in front of them.

"What? That Rock of Ages giving up so easily?" Tony asked his faceplate now up. He leaned nonchalantly against the wall of the jet.

"I don't remember it being that easy. This guy packs a wallop", I found him giving up so easily surprising as well. My father had some fire power but he was giving quite a challenge to my weapons and they are practically the same as Tony's.

"Still, you were pretty spry, for an older fellow. What's your thing? Pilates", I let out a groan rubbing my temple.

"What?" Steve asked his eyebrows creased together. It irritated me that Tony purposely mentioned something he knew he wouldn't understand.

"It's like calisthenics. You might have missed a couple of things. You know, doing time as a cap-sicle", he told him with a shrug.

"Would you stop", I snapped at him. His eyes fell on me and he smirked as if he wasn't picking on him; I could feel my anger spiking.

"I read your file you should have just stayed backed with Coulson", I rolled my eyes at him.

"I can take care of myself", I told him crossing my arms.

"Oh, because I can really see you're doing a great job of that", he retorted smirking at me. "Agent Whitewolf", he added.

"Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in", Steve butted in coming to stand in front of me. It made me feel a little better that he was trying to protect me. However, Tony's eyes moved from Steve to me his eyes narrowing. I knew it was only a matter of time before Tony realized something between us and Steve would realize who I really was.

"Yeah, there are a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you", he replied to Steve. A loud boom of thunder shook the whole jet making me stumble; Steve caught my waist to stop me from falling over. Tony was staring intently at where his hand sat on my waist.

"Where's this coming from", another flash of lightening and an added roar of thunder shook the jet again. Loki shifted in his seat looking out the nearby window. Steve's hands slipped from my waist slowly making me shiver slightly.

"What's the matter? Scared of a little lightening", I asked Loki with a smirk getting slight enjoyment to see him uncomfortable.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows", a loud crash resonated through the cabin from the top of the jet. My hands came up to my ear from the loud noise each of us ducking a little. I stared up at the ceiling listening intently for anything as I heard the faceplate of Tony's suit close. I let out a yelp when the door of the jet was ripped off the hinges revealing a large blonde man dressed similarly to Loki.

I realized when he stepped in more that he was Thor, brother of Loki. Tony stepped forward and before I could even blink Thor's fist collided with his chest throwing him back. Thor grabbed Loki before Steve and I could react leaping off the side of the plane.

"And now there's that guy", I twisted around rushing over to Dad. I bent down helping him up worried that he could have crushed the Clemonium core and been killed.

"Another Asgardian?" Natasha asked from her place.

"He's Thor, brother of Loki", I informed her. Tony slipped his arm away from where I held it nodding at me that he was fine.

"That guy's a friendly?" Steve asked me and I nodded.

"Doesn't matter. If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost", Tony said shaking his head.

"Stark, we need a plan of attack", I tried to ignore that Steve saying Stark made my heart skip a little. Tony walked to the edge of the now ripped away doorway.

"I have a plan. Attack." He told Steve his faceplate closing. "Better come with Charlie", he told me before leaping off the side of the plane. I groaned rubbing my hands over my face; I made my way toward the edge knowing I needed to stop my father from doing something especially stupid.

"Wait Charlie", Steve said catching my arm. I twisted to stare at him; his eyes were filled with worry. "Please stay here", he told me.

"I'm sorry Steve but I have to help him", I told him shaking my head not honestly wanting my father to be hurt. Thor was a God, built with strength and my father was just a man in a suit.

"Why do you have to help him", he asked catching my shoulders. His eyes stared at me with such a genuine care it made me bite my lip. Seeing him like this wanted me to tell him everything, admit it all but the words wouldn't leave my mouth.

"It's hard to explain…but I will", I told him. It was selfish but something in me feared he'd never speak to me again after finding out who I was so I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. I could practically feel Natasha's eyes digging into my skin but I didn't care because I needed to enjoy him possibly once more. Our lips separated and I took off in a run leaping off the side of the jet and into the air.

The wind whipped around me and I tried to tell myself that the tears flying in the air was from the wind…

**Ah what a sad end! I know, I know I'm kind of stretching out the whole telling the truth about her name but it'll happen real soon, promise. Please review and I'll get out another chapter real soon. Hope everyone enjoyed it, have a good night.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello there dear readers. So do to some reviews, I know I never mentioned this, but you all do know this is part of a series right? I just assumed everyone knew but people were asking questions that I covered in the other two previous stories, don't get me wrong, I don't mind questions and I'll answer them it just confused me is all. .**

**Thanks to cashman626, yolynnjones, Lovergirl24, Neverland123, Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, xxTheChocoholic14xx, Shadow, ScarlettSnow6, WulfLuvr22, 666AnimeFan666, Alya Kihaku, Jack-chan88, babyvamp101, ManagerofMischief96, Ninja-on-the-run, angelvoice15, Guest for the reviews. Enjoy the chapter!**

Charlie's POV

My hair whipped wildly in the ponytail, my eyes were narrowed from the wind and I tried my best to breath regularly as I flew through the air. It was almost comical; I didn't assume many nineteen year olds were throwing themselves out of planes without a parachute. The ground was barreling towards me; my arms were still pinned to my side as I got closer. I pulled my legs up into my body and used the momentum to spin myself. I closed my eyes in slight apprehension as the ground finally was only feet away. My feet slammed into the Earth with a loud boom, my eyes peaked open slowly and I let out a sigh of relief.

A larger crater encircled me as the dust settled; I patted my leg where the apparatuses were still attached. If I had tried that without them I'd have broken legs. I stood to my complete height my eyes moving along the area trying to find Thor or my father. My head snapped to the side when I heard a loud crash. I took off in a run once again my apparatuses making me move faster and even more agile through the trees.

"Do not touch me again!" I heard a loud booming voice order. I rushed in the direction pushing away tree branches and hopping over fallen trees.

"Then don't take my stuff", Dad's voice was familiar and filled with irritation. I ripped through the trees coming to their left; they stood a little away from each other looking tense. Neither even turned to look in my direction.

"You have no idea what you're dealing with", Thor threatened pointing his finger at him.

"Uh-Shakespeare in the park? Doth mother know you weareth her drapes?" he retorted moving closer.

"Dad! Stop!" I ordered noticing the vein in Thor's neck push out in irritation to his sarcasm.

"This is beyond you, metal man. Loki will face Asgardian justice", I bite my lip.

"He gives up the Cube, he's all yours. Until then stay out of the way. Tourist", his face plate dropped and Thor's shoulders tensed ready for a fight.

"Wait-" my eyes widened in shock at Thor's hammer flew through the air hitting him straight in the chest. He flew through the air crashing through trees. I lifted up my hand in instinct firing at him. He flew a little to the side slightly shocked his head twisting my way.

"Stop this!" I ordered him moving closer. "We can work together", I tried to reason to him.

"You speak of reason yet you just fired at me", he snapped. "There is no reason when you try to bring harm to me!" His hammer appeared back in his hand and he threw it again in my direction. My eyes widened as I dodged to the side firing again at him.

"Don't make me fight you", I cried out dodging the hammer each time he threw it. I rushed his side bringing my fist up connecting with his jaw. His head snapped to the side as I spun kicking him in the ribs. He let out a grunt, but before I could react his large fist connected with my stomach. The air knocked out of me as I gasped, tears welded up in my eyes from the force as I dropped to my knees.

"Hey! Cape boy!" Thor turned his neck as he was hit in the face. He flew back and out of my sight. "Didn't mommy ever teach you not to hit girls", the cool metal of his suit brushed my back as he helped me up.

"Thanks Dad", I gasped out and he nodded as I rubbed my sore stomach. My breathing returned to normal as Thor came barreling through the trees. I stepped a little away from Tony as Thor lifted his hammer toward the air. I yelped shielding my eyes as lightening appeared hitting Tony. He stood still; the core seemed to be even brighter as he fired again at Thor.

They both lunged disappearing through the trees as I rushed through them trying to keep up but my hand was still clutching my stomach that ached. I tried to formulate a plan but I doubted Thor would listen to me now and I wasn't any help against someone so strong. I finally got through the trees to find them firing back and forth with each other ferociously.

"Hey!" I cried out but they continued to ignore me. "STOP!" I yelled but it didn't seem to deter their fight. I heard a whizz in the air till a familiar shield slammed against the both of them making them fall on their backs.

"Hey! That's enough!" Steve said appearing on the other side of the clearing.

"We should be working together! Not fighting" I called out from my side moving slowly towards them clutching my stomach.

"You say this girl yet you fought me as well", Thor snapped glaring at me.

"I was just trying to help him", I said motioning towards Tony.

"You speak of a truce, yet you are the child of a man who doesn't do the same", he snapped pointing at Tony.

"Wait, what is he talking about", my jaw tightened as my eyes fell to a shocked looking Steve. I opened my mouth trying to talk but no words would come from my mouth. He stared at me his eyes wide but they were also filled with confusion. I swallowed hard my eyes moving from him to Thor.

"Just because he is my father doesn't mean we share all the same beliefs. I don't know what you are planning on doing here", he cut me off standing up.

"I've come here to put an end to Loki's schemes!" he growled out. Tony stood up as well his face plate opening. I could feel Steve's eyes staring me down still confused.

"Then prove it. Put the hammer down", I ordered him. His eyes narrowed and Tony shook his head.

"No, bad call. He loves his hammer", Tony was cut off as his fist slammed into him. Tony flew back through the trees disappearing; I glared at Thor lifting my hands up my thrusters humming with energy ready to fire.

"You want me to put the hammer down?" he asked his eyes narrowing. He leaped upward swinging the hammer at me my eyes widened not expecting it. Familiar warmth wrapped around my waist and I was pulled down. A huge flash of light blinded me as I shut my eyes my face shoved into smooth cloth. My eyes fluttered open when it went away lifting my head. My eyes met Steve's but they didn't hold the familiar kindness or care…just disappointment. His hands stayed wrapped around me as I stared into his eyes.

Tony's POV

I groaned sitting up from where I was thrown blinking away the blur. I blinked again when I found Captain America bent down his arm wrapped protectively around Charlie's waist. She was staring up at him in shock as his arm fell that held the shield up. He had protected her, using his shield to stop Thor's hammer from hurting her. Her eyes softened making my stomach tighten in a strange way; I had never seen her look at someone with so much…love.

"Steve", she whispered gently looking at him with a desperation I had only seen twice on her face before.

"Charlene Whitewolf, eh?" he asked his voice colder than I could expect it to be. She bite her lip as he slipped his arm away from her waist. They both stood, still standing closer than I thought they should.

"I wanted to tell you", she whispered but he shook his head.

"Is your last name really Whitewolf?" he asked and she looked down at the ground.

"No", any look of hope on his face dropped. "My real name is Charlene Stark", she told him looking back up.

"I trusted you", I heard him murmur before he shook his head. Her face dropped and she honestly looked like she wanted to cry. For once I was speechless, I didn't like to see her so close to tears but what had happened between them? It wasn't hard to see that something had occurred to them, which made my stomach tighten again, but I still couldn't wrap my hand around it. Captain America shook his head again turning and walking toward Thor and I. "Are we done here?" he asked before turning and walking off.

Thor and I moved along, I paused in front of Charlie who was looking down. She looked defeated and hurt; my heart hurt to see her like this. I may not be the best father in the world but it still hurt me to see her in pain.

"You gonna be okay", I asked setting my hand on her shoulder. She looked up her eyes meeting mine, the feeling in them made me want to take her away; somewhere safe where no one could ever hurt her again.

"No…but I'm an Agent", she said before storming away and toward the rest of the group. I sighed watching her form storm away before I followed. I wanted to get to the bottom of this…but I mostly wanted to know what the heck happened between my daughter and Cap-sicle.

**Awe, ending with a sad note. However the truth has been revealed! Please review and tell me how you feel about Steve's reaction to Charlie keeping the truth from him. Have a good night people!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you GeishaXnoXHimitsu, yolynnjones, amy, xxTheChocoholic14xx, TheRangersArrow, ManagerofMischief96, Alya Kihaku, ScarlettSnow6, Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, Guest, Cashman626, babyvamp101, Avengers4Life, Guest, WulfLuvr22, Ellemonster, and ObsessedFanLol for the reviews. Totally appreciate all of them, keep up the good work, and love you guys! Enjoy the chapter!**

Steve's POV

I slid my shield onto my shoulders when we finally landed back at the Helicarrier. The whole ride had been quiet with no more arguments. I had felt Mr. Stark's eyes on me the whole time while Charlie stayed in the cockpit with Agent Romanoff.

I couldn't believe it, I didn't wanna believe it. I felt like everything I had learned to trust in this world was taken away from me. Charlene had made me trust her; believe she was different than all the lies and evil in this new world. Yet she lied just like the rest of the people in this new world.

I closed my eyes remembering Howard Stark's familiar cocky smirk, I remembered all the women that flocked to him; I had been jealous of him when I thought he was with Peggy. Charlene, that woman, she was his grandchild. She was that cocky man's grandchild; she was that extremely difficult man's child.

I sighed opening my eyes as I made my way out of the jet, I could hear her boots behind me as several Agents met up with us. Loki stood to my left holding his head high, he almost looked happy to be here.

"Agent Whitewolf", my shoulders stiffened as one of the masked men called to her. She slipped past us standing in front of all of us.

"Agent Carson, take Loki to the Cage", she ordered her shoulders back reminding me of any commanding office.

"Yes ma'am", he nodded. We all slipped back allowing them to encircle Loki and walk off with him. We entered the halls of the Helicarrier, Fury appeared on our left.

"Well that could have gone better", he said simply walking over to us. "Agent Romanoff, get them up to the Bridge, we need to debrief", he ordered and she nodded. We all turned to walk away. "Not you Agent Whitewolf you're with me". We all paused in walking; I turned to stare at her surprised expression. Her face changed to serious immediately nodding, she slid past all of us following behind Fury. I allowed everyone to turn the other direction my eyes not leaving her retreating form. Her head turned and she met my eye; her eyes filled with regret till she turned down the hallway. I sighed loudly feeling conflicted as I went to catch up with the others.

Charlie's POV

I swallowed all the feelings I felt the moment the Director asked me to follow him to Loki's cell. I would deal with the consequences of my lying once we had the Tesseract and stopped Loki from doing any more harm.

"Director, I don't understand exactly why you want me to help you with this", I admitted as we walked in silence. He paused turning to look at me; his expression was its familiar blankness that always made me wonder what he was thinking.

"Listen Charlene", he stepped closer to me his voice dropping to a whisper, "Before your mother was murdered I seriously considered that when I step down as the Director of SHIELD she would take my place", I blinked in surprise. "I knew your mother many years and I trusted her with my life, you're more your mother than some people realize. I hope that maybe one day you'll take over as the Director of SHIELD", my heart skipped a beat and I bite my lip. I had never considered being the Director of SHIELD, heck, I never even knew if I could handle being the CEO of Stark Industries. "You still have some time, if I can help it, before you are the Director. Also I saw how Loki reacted to you, I wanna see what his play is", I nodded and he returned it. He twisted on his heels and I followed him toward the cell.

We stepped in just as the cell door closed behind Loki. It was a large circular cell all glass; it sat on three long lengths of metal over an even larger opening that was currently closed. It hadn't been meant for Loki but it would work the same. I stopped in the doorway allowing the Director to walk closer.

"In case it's unclear, you try to escape- you so much as scratch that glass", Fury pressed a button and the opening under the cell dropped open. The wind's scream filled the room revealing how really high up we truly were. "Thirty thousand feet straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works", he motioned to Loki, "Ant", and then to the control panel, "Boot"

I tried to hide a smirk as I looked down at my boots as he closed the larger opening.

"It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me", Loki's smirk stayed constant as he stalked along the cell like a caged animal.

"Built for something a lot stronger than you", Fury informed him.

"Oh I've heard. A mindless beast, makes play he's still a man", I glared at him my fist tightening.

"More of a man than you'll ever be Bambi", I snapped without thinking. Loki's eyes turned to me and he chuckled.

"How desperate are you, that you call on such lost creatures to defend you?" Loki teased ignoring my comment. I glared daggers at him trying to control the anger I felt.

"How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war, you steal a force you can't hope to control, you talk about peace and you kill because it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did", Fury answered back his hands intertwined behind his back. His face was so stoic, it reminded me I needed to be an Agent so I dropped my glare trying to calm my anger.

"Oh. It burns you to have come so close, to have the Tesseract, to have power-unlimited power and for what? A warm light for all mankind to share? And then to be reminded what real power is", Loki smirked again his voice almost teasing. He was locked up yet he still acted in such a superior manner.

"Well let me know if 'real power' wants a magazine or something", he twisted walking out the room. I turned to leave as well.

"You protect such a mindless beast Woman of Iron?" I paused turning to stare at him. He was smirking still.

"Like I said, he's more of a man than you'll ever be", I twisted to leave but he chuckled making me pause.

"You think me, the mindless beast here?" he chuckled again. "I do suppose you know far more about mindless beasts than I Woman of Iron…like Geraldo Seri", I shot around meeting his eyes. My whole body went cold with that name.

"How do you know about him?" I ordered walking closer. He chuckled walking along the cage with still that damned superiority.

"Haha, such a life you've already experienced in your minuet existence. The child born from a lie by a SHIELD Agent and the Man of Iron. Raised happily by your mother until that fateful night; the fateful night Geraldo Seri burst into your home", I looked down feeling the tears weld in my eyes. "Your mother hid you under the bed but it didn't stop you, a four year old, from seeing the horror of her being killed", my fists tightened as my body quivered.

"_I love you", she whispered her smooth hands pulling my tiny hands away from her shirt. She kissed my forehead slipping out from under the bed. I pressed myself to the carpet trying to stop myself from whimpering. I didn't understand what the banging noises were; I just wanted them to stop._

_I let out a tiny whimper when the large wooden door shook from a large bang, another bang caused the door to fly open. Mommy's feet appeared in front of me, two black boots stood across from her._

"_You thought you could hide forever, didn't you Selma", a man asked chuckling. He paced slowly in front of her; I couldn't see anyways face just their feet. I pressed myself into the carpet more praying for it all to go away_

"_I didn't think anything Geraldo", she said in such a cold voice it made me shiver._

"_You killed my father Agent Whitewolf, now I'll take away your life", I covered my ears when another bang occurred. My eyes blurred with tears when Mommy's body fell to the ground her head pointed in my direction. My body shook with fear and a pain I never knew as her once happy eyes seemed to lose their light. I let out a scream when a hand yanked me out by my hair. I grabbed at them in pain, flinging my legs about._

"_Come here little viper", he hissed bringing me standing. I sobbed hysterically as he pressed a gun to my head. "Won't you look just like your mommy one day", he said motioning to her. He let go of my hair and I sobbed crawling over to Mommy. I shook her shoulder sobbing, begging for her to wake up and make the bad man go away._

"_Mommy", I begged with a sob. He chuckled loudly standing over me pressing the cold gun against my temple. "Leave me alone", I sobbed my eyes blurred with tears. My little body shook in fear._

"_I won't do to you what I did to her little viper", he said stepping away from me. "No, instead I'll make a bet of sorts with you child", he chuckled moving toward the door. He wiped his nose on his sleeve waving the gun about. "I'm gonna let you live, I'm gonna see if one day you'll come and avenge her like I have come to avenge my own father. Good luck", he chuckled giving me a little wave. My whole body shook as I pressed my face into Mommy's chest._

"_Mommy wake up! Please" I screamed loudly_

A single tear slid down my cheek as I stared at my boots, my whole body shook to keep all the emotions I felt bubbling out.

"You kept good to his bet though? Didn't you Woman of Iron? You call me a mindless beast yet you murdered a man who had found religion without regret at only thirteen. I can only imagine you gained such gratification from stepping into that office and shooting him", he chuckled as I looked up to meet his eye

_The wind was cool, the sky dark and silent with the night. The hum of the engine was the only sound in the jet that soared strangely low in the Russian night sky. My leg bounced up and down with fear, apprehension, and hesitancy. _

"_Report Agent Whitewolf", I jumped out my stupor in a start from the voice in my ear._

"_ETA five minutes sir", I said my voice cracking a little making me clear my throat. I licked my dry lips as a shiver ran up my spine._

"_Good…be careful Agent", I closed my eyes taking in a shaky breath._

"_Thank you Director", I murmured as the jet slowed, the hum of the engine in idle louder._

"_Get to the target as quickly as possible Agent with the least amount of causalities as possible", I closed my eyes my hand twitching to the gun at my thigh._

"_Yes sir", I said as the hiss of the lower deck opening filled the jet. I walked over slowly my heart pounding loudly as my boots clanked on the metal. I wrapped my hand around the black rope hanging attaching the clip to my waist closing my eyes for a moment before throwing myself off the side of the jet._

_My hair whipped around me in the cool night before I landed in a barely registered thump on the roof. I detached the clip lifting up a small white card from my pocket. I slipped it through the scanner the light switching from red to green._

_My eyes ran along the empty and dark hallways for any problems before I slipped in. I blended into the shadowed walls as my boots were silent on the linoleum. I paused when I came to the only room illuminated by the moon above. A single man stood staring out the large window; my eyes narrowed my heart fluttering. I walked over slowly opening the door silently and slipping in without a single noise._

"_Drink?" he held up a Brandy glass in his hand that clinked from ice. I stayed silent my hand itching to grab my gun but I bite down my apprehension. He turned around his eyes meeting mine; his eyes flickered with remembrance as he sipped his Brandy. "I wasn't always so sure you'd come little one", he said leaning on the edge of his desk staring at me. I stared at him stoically while inside a fire burned in me making my blood boil and my soul roar. He chuckled his eyes roaming over my face. "I've changed little one, you may not believe it, but I have. I've found the Lord and I can only hope I can change your opinion of me", my face stayed blank my reserve not broken. He rubbed his temple looking distressed. "I just wanna be left alone little one…I JUST WANNA BE LEFT ALONE", he roared his hand flicking to something behind him._

_BANG_

_I let out a gasp as he stared at me with a shocked glaze. His eyes move from me to the blood slowly beginning to pour from him. The Brandy glass crashed to the ground shattering to pieces as he dropped to his knees. Tears stream down my face as he fell to the ground with a thump gasping for breath. His eyes stayed trained on me as his last breath left his body. My whole body heaved with nausea as I fell to my knees sobbing. I had killed someone, I had never done it before; I had just took someone else life…the life of the man who took my mother's._

"No Woman of Iron, I think you're even worse than I am", he chuckled again his eyes shining with enjoyment. I swallowed my face turning stoic.

"I killed one man, a man who wasn't innocent, you take the lives of the innocent", I defended my hands curling into fists at my sides.

"I suppose you're right there…but I don't play with the emotions of men", I met his eye mine's narrowing. "It's fascinating to me; I can only assume that human saying is true, you don't fall far from your mother's tree", he smirked at me.

"What are you talking about", I snapped. He moved closer to the glass to stare me in the eye even harder

"Not many people know about the relationship you had with Agent Barton, do they?"

**DUN DUN DUN! So deeper we fall into Charlie's past. This is probably the longest chapter I ever wrote. I wanted to split it into two but I still have more to write for this scene so next time, more Loki/Charlie talk. Loki is so mean revealing all this about Charlie, how does he know it all? Anyways I hope the chapter was enjoyed. Please review and tell me what you think of what has been revealed so far and about that reveal at the end about Charlie/Clint?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Well we finally found out about what happened in Prague and the relationship between Clint and Charlie. Thank you Blacksgurl525, yolynnjones, Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, Ninja-on-the-run, GeishaXnoXHimitsu, xxTheChocoholic14xx, ScarlettSnow6, ManagerofMischief96, Avengers4Life, Lovergirl24, Dragones, Cashman626, makemegor734, Jack-chan88, Audrey Whyte, cyn4675, WulfLuvr22, willow rain98, OhBeClever for the reviews. I really like the beginning of this chapter but for some reason I struggled with the end. Oh well, enjoy!**

_Prague- Three years earlier_

_The snow fell in blankets on the ground around the town; the wind chilled the air further letting out a whistle each time it picked up. The streets were fairly empty whether it is for the sun setting or the snow falling. The wind blew again setting a chill down my spine; I shifted where I stood lifting my hands to my face blowing into them to warm them. The fingerless gloves and wool jacket only did so much to warm me in the chilly night._

_I shifted more trying to warm up as my breath came out in tiny clouds disappearing as they blew away. My shifting paused when I heard the hum of a car moving slowly along the snow covered road. I shifted my shoulders around trying to release the tension that filled them. I leaned against the brick building behind me my feet leaving deep imprints in the cement under me._

_I looked around nonchalantly, my eyes moving skyward to watch the snow fall; I watched the car stop in front of the bakery through my peripheral vision. I licked my cold lips as the doors opened revealing three men. The final man of the three wiped his nose and I shifted my shoulders rubbing my left eye._

_They all slipped into the bakery the door closing with a clink behind them in the quiet shopping area. I slid my hands into my wool jacket pockets pushing myself into a standing position off the brick wall. I looked about for anyone till I jay walked across the street. I walked along the buildings slowly till I came to the car. I continued along allowing my hand to barely brush the car door attaching a small circular device to it._

_I wiped at my mouth after moving down the street and turning the corner. I sat slowly down at a bench opening my coat only enough to pull out the newspaper. My eyes ran over the foreign language, my ear twitched when I heard a hiss and then finally muffled voices in my ear. I smirked into the newspaper my eyes coming to the center of the page where a small timer clicked away._

_**2: 59 **__it read counting down_

_I licked my lips again anticipation or the cold making my finger tips tingle. I jumped when I heard it, arguing in the foreign language in my ear and then a bang of a gun. I dropped the paper, worry curling inside of me; I twisted around taking off in a run toward the bakery again. My hair flew behind me as I came to the bakery door. I opened my jacket pulling out a gun bringing my booted foot into the door, it cracked under the power. I growled letting out a roar as it finally gave way from another hard kick. Several of the Czechs men turned lifting their guns. I fired taking out each with a single bullet; I made my way through the empty room. The bakery sign was just a rouse to its real identity._

_My eyes searched through the oddly quiet place for the familiar face. A cold fear curled in my stomach making me nauseous. A squeak behind me made me turn as a fist collided with my face, I grunted in pain as I crashed to the ground. My gun rattled to the ground as a boot slammed into my stomach, I cried out. Twisting my head bringing up my foot into the man's crotch, he howled in pain dropping to his knees. I growled bringing my foot back again and then into his nose knocking him out._

_I lifted myself up picking up my gun; my neck snapped to the side when I heard another bang from the back room. I took off in a quiet run pausing silent by the open door. I could hear yelling by the mark as I peeked out my eyes widened. He was standing over him pointing his gun screaming._

_I stepped in the door way and whistled, he twisted around lifting his gun as I fired. My bullet landed between his eyes and crashed to the ground. I rushed over gasping._

"_CLINT, CLINT!" I cried out pushing the large man off of him frantically. He raised his head his cheek bleeding from being pistol whipped._

"_Hey there Charlie", he greeted nonchalantly. I shook my head my hands going to his shirt, I tore open the buttons sighing in relief to see the bullet hit his vest._

"_Thank God you're okay, you scared the life out of me", I scolded._

"_I'm fine, I'm fine", he promised shifting so I could help him up. He grunted when I yanked him to his feet, he swayed for a moment and I let him lean on me._

"_Come on we gotta go before the bomb blows", he nodded allowing me to help him walk along. We walked along to the front door; we walked out into the cold moving as quickly as we could. I paused when I heard the click of a gun; I twisted my head to find a gun being held to my face. A young man was yelling out me in an unfamiliar language. My heart pounded as I tried to think of a way out of this._

"_What's he saying", I whispered Clint as I slid my hand from his waist to hold them over my head._

"_Five seconds", whispered Clint and I raised an eyebrow. I looked at him from my peripheral vision realizing what he meant. A loud beeping filled the empty shop area till finally the car in front of us exploded glass shattered hitting the man with the gun. The explosion knocked me off my feet and into the snow, a dark fog of smoke covered the area. I coughed loudly as a hand caught my wrist. I went to hit them but met the familiar eyes of Clint. "Come on", he ordered and we took off into a run in the fog._

_Later_

_I stared out the window my breath covering it in condensation with each exhale. I kept my arms tightly wrapped around my waist watching the snow fall. The bathroom door behind me squeaked loudly and I turned to find Clint standing in the doorway. He was toweling his hair and I twisted away when I realized he was shirtless._

"_Well that went okay", he leaned against the wall still shirtless. I rolled my eyes before meeting his gaze._

"_We were almost killed Clint, that doesn't seem like 'okay' to me", I retorted. He shrugged plopping down on one of the beds. I brushed my drying hair behind my ear continuing to stare at the falling snow. Clint "Hawkeye" Barton had started out three years ago as my trainer and eventually my partner in missions. He was my biggest confidant and I trusted him with my life._

"_You alright?" I twisted my neck to stare at him. He was staring intently at me trying to read me. "You seem kind of shaken up about everything", I shrugged rubbing my arms. He sighed getting up from the bed walking over to me. "You know you can tell me anything Charlie", I bite my lip._

"_It's nothing, honest", I lied looking down at my bare feet. He stepped closer, the heat of his bare chest making my cheeks warm._

"_Charlene…tell me you don't feel it", he whispered. I sighed twisting away from him, his chest pressed against my back as he leaned into my ear. "I know you wanna deny it but I see how you look at me", he whispered again._

"_I don't know when things changed…when things became this way", I admitted. His arms slid around my shoulders pressing me against his chest._

"_Neither do I, but it feels right. Can't you just accept it, not think about it; I'm not", he told me turning me to look up at him._

"_You didn't teach me to just ignore things, and certainly not go against orders", my voice quaked as his lips hovered over mine._

"_I'm willing to make an exception to a rule for you", he whispered his breath tickling my lips."Are you willing to make an exception for me Charlene Stark", he asked his hands slipping around my waist. My heart pounded loudly as my eyes met his. I licked my lips nodding slowly, he smiled gently. "Close your eyes", he ordered. I allowed my eyes to flutter close anticipation making my heart pound._

_His smooth lips hugged mine in a kiss, my cheeks warmed as I received my first kiss. My arms hesitated before slipping around his neck. I was backed up slowly till my back was pressed against the cool wall. With a blink of an eye his lips became more desperate and needy and mine's did as well. My hands ran through his hair as our lips met passionately._

_I gasped in surprised when his hands slid under my butt lifting me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist as his lips detached from mine attacking my neck and my collarbones. I moaned in anticipation as his hands moved over my body leaving a fire in their wake, a fire I had never experienced before._

"_Clint", I whispered in passion my eyes fluttering open to stare up at the ceiling as he continued his attack on my neck with his lips. My hands clenched and unclenched his hair as I tried to keep up from this unknown process. I slid my legs from his waist using this time to distract him to press him against the wall now. I trailed my kisses along his neck and chest his hands tugged on my hair as he gasped._

"_Charlene", he murmured pulling my face up to kiss me again._

"You began a secret relationship with Barton for a few months didn't you Woman of Iron", Loki teased with a smirk. "But then Russia came and both you and Barton saved Agent Romanoff and you saw something grow between them, you experienced jealousy didn't you? For the first time", I closed my eyes looking down. Anger made my shoulders quake as I knew everyone was watching this. "So you broke it off, but your record was forever tarnished. You were ordered to no longer be partnered with Agent Barton on any mission. You were ordered to train Agent Romanoff and then she was tasked as his partner; how ironic", he chuckled clearly enjoying himself.

"How do you know all of this", I ordered looking up at him. His eyes shined with amusement and he smirked again.

"You promised yourself you'd never fall for someone in SHIELD again, didn't you? But then here came the man out of time? And you lied; you lied about who you are? Now how could he ever love you when you lied to him and now he knows all these secrets as well", he asked looking up where the camera was. My shoulders quaked and I knew I couldn't take anymore. I twisted to storm away. "Just like your mother Agent Whitewolf, falling in love with your mission", he chuckled.

I paused in the doorway listening to him with no retort.

"You are certainly the one who is a mindless beast woman of iron, not I", he said loudly. I stormed out of the room as he chuckled.

**Awe I feel bad for doing this to Charlie but at least we know lots about Charlie's past now. Quite a story right? Anyways I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, please review and tell me how you felt about all of this. Have a good day!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Afternoon readers, please excuse the jump of point of views in this chapter but wanted to make some points. Thank you Cashman626, ScarlettSnow6, Ninja-on-the-run, xxTheChocoholic14xx, Avengers4Life, yolynnjones, Audrey Whyte, TheRangersArrow, Guest, Blacksgurl525, Guest, ManagerofMischief96, GeishaXnoXHimitsu, WulfLuvr22, Sweetavenger2010, willow rain98, she.s. .one, and An Echo In Time for the reviews. I hope everyone enjoys the chapter!**

**Also want to add soon my amount of updating will slow because next Wednesday I start school again as a Senior (yay go class of 2013) I'm still going to try very hard to update because I love you guys but the amount of AP classes I take will be taking up more of my time. **

Steve's POV

"Woah…" the whole room was silent after the feed cut. My fists were clenched as I tried to control the anger flowing through me. Charlie wasn't who I thought she was at all. "He really grows on you doesn't he?" Bruce tried to joke. The room was still silent, my eyes moved over to where Agent Romanoff stood, her shoulders were tense and she looked angry.

"Loki's gonna drag this out", I finally voiced. While I was mad and shocked at Charlie it wasn't the time for anyone to be speaking about what was just revealed by Loki. "So, Thor, what's his play?"

Charlie's POV

Tears dripped each hitting the metal floor with a thump; I sniffled loudly as my shoulders shook. I was embarrassed, confused, and overall just hurt. Had Loki somehow read Clint's mind? Only Clint would have known all of that; I felt betrayed by Clint right now.

Loki was airing out my dirty laundry for the whole team to see; how was I supposed to be professional with all my secrets out there? I pressed my face into my knees more, wishing at a moment like this I could just disappear.

Phil's POV

I moved along the hallways of the Helicarrier making my way to find Mr. Stark to take him to the bridge after changing from the Ironman suit. I paused when I heard a sniff already knowing who it was. I peeked my head into the hallway my heart dropping. Charlie was sitting on the floor were face pressed into her knees and it was obvious she was crying. A frown covered my face as I made my way over.

Her head lifted as my heart hurt to see her tear stained face, her brown eyes shined with the unshed tears. My voice caught in my throat; I found as she got older she looked more and more like her mother. I bent down on my knees lifting my hand to rub her cheek.

"Phil", she said her voice cracking. I leaned forward wrapping her in my arms, her shoulders shook as she cried into my neck. I was reminded at that moment of times I'd find her with a bleeding knee or elbow from falling and how'd she clutch to me from comfort. I ran my hand over her hair holding her close trying to calm her. It was times like these I was reminded that Charlie was only nineteen; she had probably seen more than she should at her age. "I can't do this anymore", she whispered once her sobs quieted.

"Charlene", I began going to attempt to reason with her.

"No Phil, how can I look any of those people in the eye when they know how horrible of a person I am", tears leaked from her eyes again and I frowned.

"Charlene Clementine Stark, you are not a horrible person; you're one of the best I know", she shook her head looking down. I caught her chin so she'd meet my eye. "It's true; you're caring, loving, funny, and loyal. Just because Loki knows the situations that have occurred in your life does not mean he knows who you really are", her eyes still shined with tears as I spoke.

"I'll never be good Phil. I've already made so many mistakes…how will Steve ever forgive me", she whispered at the end. I frowned knowing just by the look in her eye that she loved him.

"Steve is a good man Charlie and if he thinks just those few experiences make you who you are; he doesn't deserve you", she sighed rubbing her eye. "I've been through all of this with you haven't I Charlie?" I asked and she nodded. "My opinion of you has not changed Charlie, you're still the good person I've always known you'd be", she smiled gently at my words. I smiled back embracing her again. She huddled close to me and I smiled closing my eyes for a moment. I never had a child of my own blood; Charlie filled that void. She was as close as to being my daughter as I could possibly have and I loved her as such.

Tony's POV

I leaned against the wall with a frown on my face; I had seen the whole conversation between Loki and Charlie...let's just say I wasn't happy. I knew with Charlie being a SHIELD Agent she had done but I didn't know all of that.

It hurt; it hurt to know Charlie had seen her mother being murdered. The social worker had said she had died from cancer but I suppose SHIELD had covered that up. Loki had said she was four but she had come to me at six years old; that must have meant they kept her at SHIELD for two years. Then to think she had killed that man when she was only thirteen; how had I not noticed? How had I not noticed my daughter disappear for some time then come back changed by murder?

My head turned to the side to find Charlie walking next to Phil. It was pretty obvious she had been cry but her face looked fairly blank of emotion. I walked over to them her head lifting to meet my eyes. For a moment I was reminded of the little girl who would come running down into the basement begging for my attention but I'd pull away from her.

"How you holding up", she frowned looking sad.

"You watched it too?" she asked her voice sounding tired.

"Yup…have to say I already don't like this whole dating someone with a nickname after a bird", her lip twitched with a smile and I smirked. "Also come on, the Cap-sicle? I can tell you like older men especially after Hammer but that old? Woah", her eyes rolled and my smirk grew. It felt good knowing I could make her forget just for a moment.

"Thanks dad", she murmured after a moment. I gave her a small smile with a nod hugging her just for a moment. When I pulled away I met Phil's eye; he shared the same look I knew I had. We'd do anything to make her feel better.

"So Phil, a cellist really?"

Charlie's POV

A small smile kept peeking on my lips from Dad and Phil's banter; it was pretty funny seeing my real father and who I thought of as a father being sarcastic to each other. I was still embarrassed but I knew Tony and Phil would help me and get some of the pressure off of me.

"I think it's about the mechanics. Iridium, what do they need the Iridium for?" I heard Bruce say as we stepped onto the bridge not being noticing.

"It's a stabilizing agent", Tony spoke up making everyone turn to look at us. "Look, I'm saying, take a weekend; I'll fly you to Portland", I rolled my eyes leaning against the wall keeping my face stoic. The positive of my father being an attention sucker was that my presence wasn't too obvious.

"The Iridium will keep the portal from collapsing on itself like it did at HQ", I added knowing I'd have to talk eventually. Everyone looked at me and I shifted my shoulders keeping my face still fairly stoic.

"No hard feelings, point break, you got a mean swing", I rubbed my temple as Tony patted Thor's large bicep.

"Also means the portal can open as wide and stay open as long as Loki wants", Tony explained. He walked close to the windows raising his arms over his head. "Ah-raise the mast", he cried out. "Ah ha! That man is playing Galaga, thought we wouldn't notice but we did", Sitwell's head snapped to the side his face bright red. I chuckled quietly as he frantically clicked away from the game. "How does Fury even see these?" he asked holding one hand over his eye.

"He turns", Agent Hill said stiffly looking at him like an abomination. While it bothered me to think she knows everything about me now I got enjoyment at her discomfort towards Tony.

"Sounds exhausting", he stated clicking on the screens. He twisted to speak and I noticed just for a moment him slip a small SD card into the computer; I rolled my eyes not having the energy to even question what he was doing. "The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source of high energy density. Something to-kick start the Cube", he explained.

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics", Agent Hill asked glaring at him.

"Last night. The packet. Selving's and Charlie's notes. The extraction theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?" he turned asking me. I shrugged and he sighed shrugging also.

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" I tried to ignore that it didn't hurt my heart to hear Steve's voice but I kept my face blank still.

"He'd have to heat the Cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier", Bruce said entering the conversation.

"Erik was only beginning to figure out how to stabilize the Quantum Tunneling effect; not enough time to finish the calculations", I added remembering that bit.

"Well, if he could do that could achieve heavy-ion fusion at any reactor on the planet", Bruce said looking between Tony and I. I nodded in agreement.

"Finally. Someone other than my own spawn who speaks English", I rolled my eyes at Tony's use of the word spawn.

"Is that what just happened?" Steve asked looking to Thor and Natasha. Bruce and Tony shook hands and I grew an inkling they would get along well.

"It's good to meet you Doctor Banner. Your work on anti-electronic collisions is unparalleled", my eyebrows rose high to the thought my father could actually be professional. "And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster", I brought my palm my forehead shaking my head.

"…Thanks", Bruce answered looking barely fazed by the comment. Kudos to the doctor for being the rare to not be shocked by Tony's comments.

"Doctor Banner is only here to track the Cube. I was hoping you might join him", Fury said walking over to where he was speaking to other Agents.

"I'd start with that stick of his. It may be magical but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon", Steve suggested from where he sat.

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the Cube. And I like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys", Fury told us shaking his head.

"Monkeys? I don't not understand" Thor said his eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"I do! I-I understood that reference", it took a lot of me to not smile at the excited look on Steve's face.

"Shall we play, Doctor", Tony asked him. Bruce nodded motioning for him to follow him.

"Agent Whitewolf, would you please go with Doctor Banner and your father; your extensive knowledge of the Cube among other things may be of service to them", I nodded turning to leave. "Oh and make sure you keep your father tightly reigned in", he added. I paused turning to look at him, he was staring at me. I nodded again with a wave allowing the door to the bridge to close behind me.

**Some beautiful moments in this chapter I have to admit. I was asked in a review how old Charlie and Clint were when their relationship occurred; Charlie was only sixteen and well…Clint was a lot older. I guess it's just another part that made it more against the rules. Please review and have a good day! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks Cashman626, yolynnjones, Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, Blacksgurl525, willow rain98, lucy, TheRangersArrow, xxTheChocoholic14xx, WulfLuvr22, Dragones, Ali, and OhBeClever for the reviews. Not as many as usual but still so thankful to who reads, follows, favorites, and does review for this story. Your support is what keeps me going. Enjoy the chapter!**

Charlie's POV

My fingers danced over the keyboard in a familiar dance, my eyes moved over the screen in a rapid pace taking in information at a quick pace.

"So should I just assume you learned how to do this type of hacking in SHIELD?" Tony leaned over my shoulder watching me.

"You could say that", I answered back. My eyes never leaving the screen as he walked along behind me; while some would find it distracting I found it comforting. It had been a long time since I had spent any time with him; I wouldn't admit it but I had missed him.

"I'm sure being the daughter of a genius helped with that", he said smugly. I rolled my eyes hitting enter twisting my chair around to stare at him with a raised eyebrow. He chuckled patting my shoulder.

"The Gamma readings are definitely consistent with Selvig's reports on the Tesseract. But it's gonna take weeks to process", Bruce added scanning Loki's scepter. Tony leaned over me again to stare at the data flowing into the computer from the scanner.

"If we bypass their mainframe and direct route to the homework cluster we can clock this at around six hundred teraflops", I smacked his hand away from my computer when he tried to begin working on it. He raised an eyebrow and I pointed to the computer that he could work from.

"All I packed was a toothbrush", Bruce joked his eyes falling to me. I smiled at him chuckling gently. My dad's laughter filled the room as he walked around the counter.

"You know you should by Stark Tower some time. Top ten floors- all R and D. You'd love it, it's a candy land", Bruce eyes went to me again for confirmation and I nodded.

"Thanks but last time I was in New York I kind of-broke- Harlem", I shook my head pushing myself up into a standing position.

"He does that to the R and D floors all the time, right Pops?" I joked patting Tony on the shoulder. He rolled his eyes giving me a look.

"Well, I promise a stress free environment", I turned to the computer bending down to stare at the flow of data again. "No tension, no surprises", a loud zap emanated behind me and a yelp/

"Ow!" I shot around to find Tony holding a small zapper.

"Hey!" I jumped in surprise to hear Steve's voice. He was standing in the door way giving Tony a hard stare.

"Nothing?" Tony said innocently. I sighed walking over snatching the zapper from his hand with a look.

"Are you nuts?" Steve demanded looking angry.

"Jury's out", he retorted nonchalantly before turning to Bruce, "You really have got a lid on it, haven't you? What's your secret? Mellow jazz, bongo drums? Huge bag of weed?"

"Tony stop", I ordered moving over to Bruce. I placed my hand on his side where he was rubbing it. "Are you alright?" I asked worriedly. He slipped his hand away from mine; his ears had turned a bright red as he nodded at me.

"Is everything a joke to you?" Steve asked moving over to the table.

"Funny things are", I shifted my shoulders trying to relieve the tension that was building in them from the hard look Steve was giving Tony.

"Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny", my eyes widened at his rude words, "No offense Doc", he added.

"No, it's alright. I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things", he said looking a little downfallen.

"Steve he isn't going to in danger anyone", I said finally finding the nerve to speak to him. His eyes barely regarded me and when they did they were filled with betrayal. My shoulders sagged and I looked down. I felt Tony's presence behind me as he slipped his hands on my shoulders.

"You're tip toeing, big man. You need to strut", he told Bruce.

"And you need to focus on the problem, Mister Stark", I looked down not wanting to meet Steve's eyes anymore.

"I see a problem right in front of me", he whispered rather coldly making me look up at him. He was actually glaring at Steve his hands tightening on my shoulders. "You think I'm not? Why did Fury call us in? Why now, why not before? What isn't he telling us? I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables", I slipped out from his hold going back to my computer not wanting to be involved in this conversation.

"You think Fury's hiding something?" Steve asked looking surprised

"He's a spy. Captain, he's _the _spy. His secrets have secrets", I cringed at his use of the word secret at a time like this. "It's bugging him too, isn't it", I turned to him staring at Bruce awaiting an answer.

"Ah, I just wanna finish my work here", he said trying to dismiss the conversation.

"Doctor?" Steve asked looking at him for some sort of answer.

"A warm light for all mankind, Loki's jab at Fury about the Cube", he said looking down at his hands.

"I heard it", Steve affirmed staring at him intently.

"Well, I think that was meant for you", he said motioning to Tony who was offering a blueberry. "Even if Barton didn't tell Loki about the tower, it was still all over the news?" he explained.

"The Stark Tower? That big ugly…building in New York?" he stopped mid sentence at the look Tony gave him. He was rather sensitive about people talking badly about Stark Tower.

"It's powered by an arc reactor, self-sustaining energy source? That building will run itself for, what, a year?" he asked

"It's just the prototype", I answered for Dad.

"I'm kind of the only name in clean energy right now, that's what he's getting at", he said smugly to Steve.

"So why didn't SHIELD bring him in on the Tesseract project? What are they even doing in the energy business in the first place?" Bruce asked. One by one their eyes turned to stare at where I leaned against the computer desk. I sighed, looking down while rubbing my neck.

"Yes Charlie? What were they doing? I read the file you were working closely with Selvig in understanding the Tesseract", Tony asked moving around the table to stand closer.

"I wasn't informed of Fury's need for the Tesseract; I was only supposed to assist him long enough until…" I paused my sentence my eye's moving over to Steve.

"Until what?" Tony asked intently.

"Until I woke up so she could look over me", Steve answered. Tony's eyes regarded me for a moment till they moved to Steve.

"So that's where you've been this whole time", he murmured before walking away from me. "Well it's no matter that you don't know, I'll be able to look into it as soon as my decryption program finishes breaking into all of SHIELD's secure files", he said clicking on the screen.

"I'm sorry did you say?" Steve looked shocked at him.

"So that's what that SD card was for", I murmured twisting in my seat to stare at my screen.

"You knew he was doing that?" Steve asked. I nodded not meeting his eye.

"JARVIS has been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours I'll know every dirty secret SHIELD has ever tried to hide. Charlie wanna see what they have to say about you?" he called over to me.

"Regulation states I should probably be stopping you but I'll just pretend I didn't hear any of this", I answered back returning to typing.

"Yet you're confused about why they didn't want you around", Steve said. I twisted my head to see him shaking his head.

"An intelligence organization that fears intelligence? Historically, not awesome", he told him chewing on a blueberry.

"I think Loki's trying to wind us up. This is a man who means to start a war and if we don't stay focused he'll succeed. We have orders, we should follow them", I shook my head typing away. I could already see where this conversation was going.

"Following's not really my style", Tony retorted.

"And you're all about style, aren't you?" my shoulders stiffened at the rudeness in his voice.

"Out of the people in this room, which is A, wearing a spangely outfit and, B, not of use?" he asked sarcastically

"Dad, stop", I ordered desperately. Everything was going downhill.

"Steve, tell me none of this smells a little funky to you?" Bruce tried to intervene.

"Just find the Cube", he ordered. He turned his eyes meeting mine just for a second before he stormed out. I sighed putting my head down; a migraine was starting to drum against my skull.

"That's the guy my dad never shut up about? Wondering if they shouldn't have kept him on ice"

"DAD!" I snapped at his rude comment.

"What?" he asked and I stood from my chair.

"He's really not that bad of a guy", I told him and he snorted.

"Yeah, he's such a good guy", he retorted with an eye roll. My fists clenched and I sighed. "I don't know what you see in him Charlie, you're two different kind of people", he informed me.

"You don't think I know that? I'm fully aware all I'm ever supposed to be is the bratty heiress to the Stark Industry and he's the high moral hero. Obviously incompatible", I said icily and he looked up at me.

"Charlie, I didn't mean", I held up my hand before rubbing my temple.

"I'm gonna go get something to eat", I twisted on my heels storming off.

"Charlie!" he called out but the doors slid shut as I walked off with a glare.

**Hope the chapter was enjoyable. Please review and tell me what you think, there will finally be some Charlie/Steve convo next time; maybe they'll finally sort out their issues? Have a nice day!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Well here's one of my last summer chapters (tear). I hope it's enjoyable to all you amazing people. This chapter veers a little away from the Avengers story line but it was for a true purpose.**

**Thank you Blacksgurl525, scarlett, yolynnjones, TheRangersArrow, ManagerofMischief96, ScarlettSnow6, xxTheChocoholicxx, Cashman626, WulfLuvr22, Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, Lovergirl24, and willow rain98 for the reviews. Much love!**

Charlie's POV

My boots clinked loudly on the metal as I walked along. I just needed to get away from the tense situation for a while; it was tiring but it was to be expected with so many different personalities mixed together to make a group of rag tag heroes.

I turned the corner my eyes lifting from the ground to meet a pair of familiar blue eyes. My feet stopped as did my heart as we stared at each other. It was silent for a moment as we just stared at one another. I opened my mouth to talk but no words would come out, a range of emotions flew through me making my eyes water. I closed my mouth turning to leave.

"Why?" I paused when his voice echoed through the empty hallway. I turned slowly to look at him.

"W-what?" I asked cursing my stuttering. It wasn't hard to tell he probably hated me now but he still had this affect me. To make my heart stop, he made me want to become a better person and I knew I would never live up to his greatness.

"Why did you lie to me Charlie?" Steve demanded. I bite my lip looking down

"I was gonna tell you", I whispered gently.

"But you didn't, you made me trust you while you kept that secret from me. I knew your grandfather; you don't think it was an important thing to mention?" I closed my eyes keeping silent. "What about you killing the man who murdered your mother…or your relationship with Agent Barton?", I still didn't say a word, "You tricked me Charlie, you pretended to care for me"

"That's a lie!" I cried out looking up. He paused turning to look at me "This wasn't just a one way street Steve!" I stormed over to him. "I'm an Agent, yes, but the feelings I have for you weren't pretend. They were real!" tears began to leak out my eyes as my voice rose. "You once told me that the reason you cared for Peggy is because she saw you just as Steve Rogers. Did you ever consider that maybe once in my life I didn't just want to be Tony Stark's daughter, maybe for once I just wanted to be Charlie? So you didn't know my whole past, so what? You know who I am Steve, the real me; I was the realest I've ever been with someone with you in New York", it was quiet as he stared at me.

"Charlie I", I shook my head at him.

"You're a good person Steve, probably one of the best. I'm sorry I lied to you but for once in my life I just wanted to be seen as myself…I just wanted someone I love to see who I really am. Is that so bad?" he stared at me looking shocked. I sighed, feeling stupid for revealing so much. I twisted walking off leaving him to his thoughts.

I rubbed my temple moving through the hallway trying to calm all the emotions I felt. I was feeling extremely torn right now and I just needed some kind of solace in all of this. I turned the corner being startled out of my stupor when a shoulder connected with mine. I yelped in surprise stumbling back my eyes rising. My eyes connected with the person across from me; my smile grew as the single green and then gray eye stared at me with excitement.

"Stella!" I said surprised. "I thought you were on a mission!" I exclaimed moving forward and embracing her. She pulled away brushing her strawberry blonde hair behind her ear.

"I was but you know, duty called here", I nodded in understanding. Estelle, better known as Stella was one of my oldest friends. I never really had many friends my own age but Stella shared a slight similar story to mine. After her parent's death (at her father's hands I might add) she was taken in by SHIELD and adopted by the Director. She was brought to SHIELD at about the same age as I and the two years I spent after my mother's death at HQ she was there as well. "Jeez, Charlie are you okay? You look terrible", I rolled my eyes at her bluntly honesty. I suppose when you know someone practically your whole life they get to the place of being comfortable at being blunt.

"Wow Agent Phoenix, thanks", I said sarcastically using her codename. She shrugged her lips lifting to a grin.

"Come on, you look like you need a cup of coffee", she put her arm around my shoulder and we walked off to the cafeteria. "Alright, so tell me; what's going on?" she asked once she set a steaming cup of coffee in my hand. I brushed my fingers over my messy ponytail trying to find the right words. Stella knew a lot about me but not quite as much as I had shared with Clint. We surprisingly never had worked on a mission together; I suppose the Director found our emotional bond too compromising.

Those two years I spent with her when I moved to Tony's seemed to almost blur together and for a long time I forgot her. But then when I joined SHIELD, she was right there; returning as my friend as if nothing had happened.

_My bare feet pressed into the wet soil as my head bobbed to the dance music. I lifted up the cool glass bottle to my lips allowing the liquor to burn down my throat. I was thirteen, and I was rebellious. My years at Tony's had made me bitter and angry. I began to act out, I began to forget everything my mother taught me becoming cocky, self loathing, and I grew to have a major case of self entitlement._

"_Haha yeah! Dance Charlie!" the music grew louder echoing through the clearing of the woods I was dancing in. I had made friends, not the good kind and far older than me too; they were the kind that suggested going partying and smoking. An arm slid around my waist and I was spun by the seventeen year old brother of my new friend that had been eyeing me the whole night. We danced sloppily, the liquor in us making us clumsy and giggly._

_It was a cold night but all the bodies dancing at this party made it hot and difficult to breath. The liquor made me numb to how he grabbed at me; my mind wasn't processing the situation it was clouded. He pulled me closer and something in me awoke when his hand tried to slip up my shirt._

"_Get off", I slurred but he was stronger than me. He pulled me closer and my eyes tear from the pain running in my side from his grip. But as quick as it had tightened it disappeared and I was being pulled along. I stumbled along my eyes blurry; all I could see was two pigtails. They were colored a strawberry blonde and they bounced with the quick pace. "Hey, back off Pippy Longstockings", I snapped yanking my arm away from her. She twisted around and I blinked to stare at her two different colored eyes._

"_You're drunk", she stated and I snorted._

"_Good assessment there Sherlock", I slurred stumbling over to a tree to lean on. I lifted the bottle to drink again but it was snatched away before I could blink. It soared through the air shattering into pieces against a tree. "Hey! I was drinking that!" I said stumbling over to her pointing. She was about my age but she held this air of power I had never seen in anyone except grownups._

"_You need to come with me, I have someone who wants to meet you", I raised an eyebrow a red flag popping up in my brain._

"_Is this one of those tricks where a girl who is suppose to relate to me gets me to go with her and all of a sudden I'm in the back of a truck and my body is found in some ravine a few days later", I asked wavering slightly as I tried to stand. The liquor made the world spin though so all I could do was try to hold on._

"_It's nothing like that", she promised going to grab my hand again. I yanked my hand back stumbling and falling on my butt._

"_Just leave me alone", I ordered my head snapping to the side when I heard the familiar sound of sirens. "Crap!" I murmured turning to look back at her. I blinked to find where she was standing empty. I stumbled up making my way toward the spot but I was stopped short with a yell._

"_POLICE! DON'T MOVE!" I groaned loudly lifting my hands above my head. A hand grabbed me roughly dragging me through the trees. I twisted my neck just for a moment blinking to find her standing slightly behind a tree with an irritated look on her face._

_Later_

_I hummed gently staring up at the gray ceiling above me. My hand danced in the air like a conductor as I amused myself with a small tune. The creak of a metal door made my pounding head hurt. I groaned twisting my head from where I lay in the jail cell to find a man standing in all black staring at me through the bars._

"_It's rude to stare", I snapped sitting up trying to ignore how nausea made me want to heave._

"_Feeling sick", he asked as I took deep breaths. I looked up trying to recall why his voice was so familiar; I stood up walking closer blinking at his face. An eye patch covered his eye and there was something about him oddly familiar. "Remembering me?" he asked and I nodded slowly leaning against the cool bars._

"_Why are you even here dude", I asked brushing my fingers through my hair. "If it's to ask me to join your pirate club I'll have to decline", I snorted pushing myself away from the bars turning away from him._

"_You don't want to hear what I have to say", I nodded plopping down on the cot._

"_No I don't so you can leave then", I motioned with my hand lying down again._

"_You know I'm sure a lot of people say you look and act like your father but I'd say you look a lot like your mother", I blinked shooting up from my position._

"_Wait! What? You knew my mother", I cried out stumbling over to the bars. He turned from his position of leaving staring at me._

"_Oh so now you want to hear what I have to say?" I glared at him huffing angrily._

"_Go on", I snapped plopping down on the cot again staring at him. He sighed looking irritated._

"_You think I look rather familiar that you met me before", I shrugged closing my eyes at his words, "It's because you have. In fact Charlene I was there the day you were born", my eyes cracked open as I looked at him to see he was being honest. He was staring at me seriously. "For the first six years of your life you spent practically every day at the organization your mother helped cultivate to where it is now."_

"_And what organization would that be?" I asked interrupting._

"_SHIELD", he answered. I blinked looking down running my hand over the cloth of my skirt. I closed my eyes my mind flashing to the strange dreams I had always had. My mother's smiling face and then this man standing in front of me._

"_Patchy?" I whispered opening my eyes. He nodded slowly and I bite my lip looking down._

"_I'm giving you a choice Charlene, you can continue down this path of the typical heiress or you can come with me; I'll get this arrest wiped off your record. You will live with your father but you will train with SHIELD, become an Agent." I bite my lip running my fingers through my hair again. "It's a chance to finally know another part of who your mother was", I looked up at him._

"_A-alright", I said standing up. He nodded looking pleased, I sighed turning away feeling strangely nervous about all of this. The door of the cell creaked open and I turned to walk out. I blinked to see the girl from the party staring at me. "You!" I cried out and she nodded. "So he was who you were talking about?" I asked and she nodded again._

"_I'm Estelle or Agent Phoenix", she held out her hand to shake. I returned the handshake my eyes staring back at her._

"Alright, so talk to me?" she ordered when we finally had sat down in the small mess hall with our coffee.

"Things have just been…difficult. My dad knows a lot about what I've done now. So do the rest of the team and…Steve", I murmured looking down at my coffee.

"You mean Captain Rogers", I nodded slowly, "Why does his opinion matter so much, I knew you had to look after him and all but…oh", realization covered her face and I nodded. "Well it was bound to happen, Charlie", I looked up at her confused.

"What are you talking about?" I asked and she sighed taking a sip of her coffee before looking at me.

"You were born here Charlie; SHIELD is in your blood. Your mother was an Agent, your grandfather one of the founding fathers, and now you're an Agent. I won't lie…I really thought Clint and you were going to work and when you didn't I still knew someone else would come along. Someone who knew just as much as you do about the secrets this world holds" I bite my lip not knowing how to react to her words. "Listen if Steve can't accept what you've done in your past; he doesn't deserve you", she leaned forward squeezing my hand. I smiled gently at her and she returned it. Stella had always been one of the voices of reason in my life and for that I was thankful.

"Thanks Stella", she waved me off with a grin.

"What are friends for", I nodded and she sipped at her coffee again before standing. "I'd love to stay and talk more but I have to get back to the bridge. We'll talk more after this all gets put behind us okay?" I nodded excitedly. She smiled giving me a wave before walking off. I leaned back in my chair sighing.

I stared blankly at the steaming cup of coffee in my hand my mind somewhere else. I was still reeling from my conversation with Steve. I didn't regret admitting my feelings; it felt good to reveal them and to just put everything on the table. But I was left feeling vulnerable with him just staring at me like that. I lifted up my hand to rub my temple; all of this was creating a rather strong headache. I usually kept my emotions shoveled deep down. But now they were all bubbling at the surface. Stella had helped, she had brought some solace but I was still so hurt and confused.

"Charlie?" I jumped in surprising looking up.

"Can we talk?" Natasha asked. I nodded slowly, motioning for her to sit. I wasn't really looking forward to this conversation; I knew she'd want to talk about Clint…about what Loki had said.

"What's going on?" I asked keeping my face fairly friendly. She rubbed her hands together before looking up meeting my eye; her face was it's typical serious expression. Natasha, she was a serious woman, but I knew there was something in her. Something of goodness, those weeks where I had watched her with Clint. Those weeks we readied ourselves to kill her I had seen flickers of that goodness. Ultimately Clint and I just couldn't kill her, we both saw something. Something that could bring her from the darkness and to what she was now; an amazing SHIELD Agent.

"…I just want you to know Charlie. My intention was never to 'take' Clint from you. I wasn't even aware you were in a relationship together", I nodded in understanding. Natasha was receptive but she never saw that Clint and I had something; he and I had mastered the ability when we began dating to act according to the situation.

"That was three years ago Natasha, I won't lie and say I didn't blame you a little in the beginning but ultimately it was my decision to break off the relationship", I explained bringing the coffee to my lips.

"You misunderstand though Charlie, I don't feel for Clint like that", I raised an eyebrow in disbelief. I had been young, I was still young, but you'd have to be blind to not see what had grown between the two of them. "It's true Charlie…you know what I've done, I have red in my ledger. I'm just trying to clear it", she explained and I leaned back in my chair.

"Natasha you don't hold some debt to pay to Clint, he did what he knew was right", I told her and she shook her head her red curls bouncing.

"There's a debt there Charlie…just like I hold a debt to you", I raised an eyebrow in surprise. "You could have gone against Clint during that mission but instead you chose just like him to save me and bring me here. You helped train me Charlie…you became my friend when I needed one even though you thought I took someone away from you", I stared at her slightly speechless.

"I don't know what to say", I admitted and she nodded.

"I just want you to know Charlie, I don't judge you for what you've done in the past", she told me and I smiled in thanks.

"We all have red in our ledge Natasha…I think we're all in some way trying to clean it", I told her and she nodded.

"I also want you to know Charlie, I don't love Clint", I chuckled shaking my head. "Love is for children Charlie", I smiled looking up at her.

"Natasha, when it comes to love we're all children", I told her wisely. She looked down looking torn; I leaned forward patting her hand. Natasha while she was open with me she wasn't one for being touchy feely. She met my eye giving me her tiny smile, I returned it. She stood up her shoulders straightening. "Where are you going?" I asked tilting my head to the side in interest.

"I'm just about to go take a visit to a certain psychopath", I nodded my head.

"Be careful Natasha, if he learned all those things from Clint…he probably knows a lot about you too", she nodded at me in understanding.

"I know…see you later", she gave me a wave and I returned it. The door closed behind her and I sighed standing up. The mess hall was empty as everyone was busy working; I threw out my cup making my way to the door.

It opened and I made my way to go back to the lab feeling a lot better after my talk with Natasha and Stella.

"Well hello there Agent Whitewolf", I turned my neck smiling at Phil.

"Hey there Phil…I mean Agent Coulson", I joked and he smiled at me. We moved along next to each other. Our shoes clipped in unison, it was a comfortable and familiar silence between us.

"You look a lot better", he commented and I nodded.

"Yeah, I talked to Stella and Natasha…things aren't amazing yet but they'll get there", he smiled looking pleased.

"Listen…Charlie I need to talk to you", I raised an eyebrow nodding. He paused in walking and he seemed to hesitate rubbing his hands together.

"What is it Phil?" I asked and he met my eye.

"When this is all over Charlie, when Loki and the Tesseract are in the rightful hands I have something I need to give you. I think after all you've been through before and now…it's the right time", I nodded still confused. "I'll explain after, don't worry", I gave him a nod with a smile.

"So, feel like coming with me to the bridge", he asked holding out his arm. I laughed hitching arms with him.

"How could I not go with my favorite-" I was cut short with a loud explosion and a shake of the Helicarrier. I fell to the ground my head bouncing off the side of the wall; everything going black.

**DUN DUN DUN! Ah I'm such a terrible person for doing such a thing. Eh, this chapter was super long so I'm sure you can forgive me. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! The character Stella or Estelle was borrowed from my good friend Ellie's (xEllie13x) story **_**Playing with Fire. **_**If you're into Loki/OC stories check it out, she's an amazing writer; trust me I'm not just saying that because she's my friend. I was actually her fan before I was her friend! Please review and tell me what you think. Later!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Good morning readers! I hope you had a good week, mine was decent but I have to say I'm still dead tired since my Senior teachers are evil people and love to give lots of homework already in a three day period. Overall I think this year will move by rather quickly as the first three days went by in a blur. Please enjoy the chapter even though I think some of you may be mad at me by the end.**

**Thank you Mira SeverusSiris Black-Snape, xxTheChocoholicxx, ScarlettSnow6, Cashman626, TheRangersArrow, yolynnjones, Avengers4Life, ManagerofMischief96, Lovergirl241, GeishaXnoXHimitsu, WulfLuvr22, Dragones, emmiez, and Guest for the reviews. Much love to you peoples!**

Charlie's POV

When I came to my senses the first thing I heard was the ring of the siren warning of intruders. Next I came to realize my head was pressed against something. My eyes fluttered open and I heard gun shots. I looked up to Phil's face; his face was serious as his arm that wasn't holding me against him jerked with the recoil of his gun. When it ceased he looked down his eyes meeting mine.

"Thank goodness, you scared me to death", he scolded me. "Are you gonna be okay?" he asked and I nodded. I gave a weak grin as he helped me up. "Let's move", he ordered. I lifted my gun from my holster as we walked cautiously through the halls.

"Mind updating me on what happened", I asked him quietly.

"Explosion in the lab, we have unknowns on the Helicarrier", I nodded worrying bubbling in my stomach for Tony and Bruce.

"What do we do?" I asked him. His eyes darted to me for a second, his eyes shined with worry for me before it disappeared.

"We stop them from getting to Loki", I nodded as we turned the corner.

"HEY!" we both twisted to see several men about to fire on us. We lunged to the side hiding behind the wall to protect us from gun fire. I holstered my gun rolling my wrists; my bracelets opened the hum of the metal twisting up quickly till it was finally all connected making my armor.

"Cover me", I ordered Phil over the gun fire. He nodded not turning away from the source of the gun fire. I took a deep breath before rolling onto my knees in the middle of the hallway. My eyes narrowed as bullets flew past me; they all stood distanced apart their bullets flying past. I growled bringing my fist up and slamming it into the ground with all my strength. The metal plates of the ground shot up from the ripple throwing the men off their feet.

I leaped to my feet skillfully knocking each out with a punch or kick to the face. With the last punch to the last man struggling to stand up I twisted to stare at Phil. He stared at me with wide eyes and I shrugged motioning for him to follow.

I stumbled to the side as the whole Helicarrier leaned to the left. We burst through the empty hallways to chaos; several Agents were running every which way while many lay on the ground dead. My eyes moved through the crowds it nearly impossible to tell who was enemy and who wasn't. I yelped when I crashed to my knees my hand wrapping around Phil's arm. We both stood again the whole Helicarrier trembling as we descended quickly.

"It's Barton, he took our systems. He's headed for the detention lab. Does anybody copy?" my eyes met Phil's and he stared for a second before nodding just slightly. I nodded back lifting my shaking hand to my ear.

"This is Agent Whitewolf. I copy", my eyes met Phil's again.

"Get to Barton then meet me in the Cage", he ordered and I nodded a strange apprehension filling me. I leaned forward embracing Phil tightly before turning and taking off in a run. Anyone that tried to engage me was quickly dodged as I ignored any other targets.

I burst through the empty equipment room; it seemed to have quite a bit of damage either from the blast or something else. It was silent, far too silent; I could hear the pounding of my heart in my ears and the murmur of the battle just outside the doors. I licked my lips in apprehension moving slowly through the small walkways, my feet barely made a noise on the grated flooring.

My fists were clenched ready to fire my thrusters at any time necessary. A small drop of something behind me made me twist my head, my eyes widened as a fist connected with my cheek. I crashed to the ground groaning from the throb in my cheek. I looked up just as a familiar bow came flying at me high speed, I caught it the speed of the bow's swing making my hand ache.

My eyes meet Clint's haunting blue eyes their color similar to that of the Tesseract. My eyes fell to the opening he left in his legs; I lifted up my booted foot from where I lay it connecting with his shins. He grunted in pain as I snatched the crossbow from his hand throwing it to the side. I flipped back standing to my feet; it was quiet for a second as we sized one another up.

"Clint, I don't want to do this", I tried to reason hoping I didn't have to fight him. He was my friend, he had trained me, and I still held a special place in my heart for him. How could I hurt him?

"Good, because I do want to", he snarled flying at me with a punch. I caught his fist twisting it lifting my knee to his ribs. He caught me under my knee; I struggled to stay standing as he tugged at my knee. I reared my head back connecting it with his forehead. He stumbled back releasing me; I slid under a nearby bar onto the next level of the equipments room. I watched from the shadows as he regained control, he growled loudly his eyes moving along the room expertly. I slowed my breathing just until the moment he turned his back.

I caught the bar swinging myself upward, my legs slid along the grating as I kicked his feet out from under him. He landed on top of me and I used the advantage to flip so I was on top of him. I slammed my fist into his cheek, I screeched in pain as his hand came up tugging on my ponytail painfully. He used it to his advantage throwing me off of him. I landed on the ground as he appeared above me bringing his boot into my side. I grunted in pain kicking my legs up, it met his chin making him stumble back.

I lunged at him once I was standing bringing a barge of fists and kicks to his torso and face. I let out a war cry my fist connecting with his chin again; he slid off his feet his head slamming into the nearby steel railing. I gasped for breath loudly as his eyes stayed closed, all the aggression and betrayal I felt had been released in me fighting with him. His eyes opened revealing their normal blue.

"Char?" he asked groggily. I bite my lip meeting his eyes; I lifted my foot back before connecting with his chin. His eyes rolled back and he knocked out again, I couldn't be sure if that wasn't a trick.

"Charlie?" I shot around in a start my hands raised to fire. I blinked when I realized it was just Natasha, she looked rather overwhelmed.

"You alright?" I asked and she nodded. Our eyes went to where Clint lay unconscious; I remembered then my promise to get to the Cage to help Phil.

"You got him? I have to go", she nodded and I nodded back catching a bar and swinging onto a lower level taking off in a run toward the Cage. My boots carried me the apparatuses causing me to weave expertly through the chaos around me. A strange heaviness sat in my chest causing me to try to get to Phil even quicker, something just felt wrong.

I finally came to the doors of the Cage, they slid open and I immediately met the scream of loud wind inside. The Cage itself had plummeted below leaving a gaping hole, the chute needed to be closed. I walked slowly in my feet carrying me cautiously through the loud winds. My eyes moved over the room unsure if Loki had escaped or been thrown out with the Cage. A chill continued to crawl up my spine but I merely thought it from the cold of the wind. I came to the panel clicking a single button the chute closing, the room filled with a silence.

"C-Charlene", I looked up from the chute to the familiar voice of Phil sounding weak. My eyes widened in shock as I found him laying in a pool of blood a hole in his chest.

"Phil", I whispered another shiver running up my spine. "No", I whispered tears welding into my eyes. I leaped over the panel running over to him; I hadn't even noticed him when I walked in. I slid onto my knees, tears streaming down my face, as my hands hovered over his wound. "Oh God, no, please no", I begged meeting his eyes. I allowed the cool metal of my armor to pull away; I yanked off my vest revealing my black sports bra.

He groaned when I pressed the vest into the wound as I tried to process what was going on. Everything felt surreal as his chest heaved for breath.

"No Phil, please stay with me", I begged with a sob bubbling up in my throat. "AGENT COUSLON IS DOWN SEND SOMEONE IMMEDIATELY!" I cried out holding one hand to my earpiece and the other still keeping my soaked vest to his chest. I was met with nothing but static making me sob. "Phil, please tell me what to do", I begged feeling so alone. A familiar agony came over me as I was reminded of my mother dying before me, I couldn't let Phil die too.

"Char…lene" he whispered and my head shot up. I nodded moving closer, his mouth opened but all he could do was breathe, his eyes were staring frantically behind me. I went to twist my head but an intense pain shot into my left shoulder blade making me scream in agony.

I looked down my eyes widening, Loki's scepter had pierced my skin and it now protruded out my skin covered in blood. I let out a scream of pain as the scepter tugged up causing me to rise up on my feet. More tears of pain leaked out of my eyes as I rose off the ground, I was hanging uselessly by the scepter. I couldn't breathe the pain so intense; my eyes went down to Phil who was glaring behind me.

"Haha, what a truly touching moment…I just couldn't resist to interrupt", a chill went down my spine as Loki whispered in my ear. I gasped for breath when the scepter was ripped from my shoulder and I soared through the air. I landed with a hard thump on the ground, the blood poured heavily from my wound. I flipped onto my back my hand going to my own wound, I cried out in pain when his boot slammed down onto my hand over my wound. "What will I have to do with you now Woman of Iron", he purred chuckling loudly. My scream echoed through the room as he grounded his foot into my hand. My eyes met his eyes and he smirked at me his tongue flicking over his lips; fear curled up in me. What was I gonna do?

"L-Loki", I growled out and he chuckled. I used the last of my strength to bring up my foot right into his crotch. His foot released from my hand and he let out an almost comical squeak of pain. I kicked up meeting his stomach causing him to fly back. I struggled to my knees crawling toward Phil and to the weapon he had in his lap. You could hear the blood pouring from my wound from my position.

I finally came to Phil ignoring how his blood soaked into my pant legs. I struggled to grab the weapon when a hand caught my hair tugging painfully at it. My head was tugged back revealing my neck, Loki appeared over Phil and me chuckling.

"I have to admit Woman of Iron your strength is rather surprising for such a lowly mortal", he leaned down pressing his bloodied scepter to my neck. "I had played with the thought of making you my concubine once I took over this disgusting planet but you just seem to be too much trouble", he snarled pressing the scepter down more.

"You're going to lose", my eyes darted to where Phil lay.

"Am I?" Loki asked with a raised eyebrow. He grabbed my hair and I saw stars when my head was slammed into the floor where the blood lay.

"it's in your nature", Phil told him blood dripping from the sides of his mouth. I tried to lift myself up but I was feeling weaker by the second.

"Your heroes are scattered, your floating fortress falls from the sky. Where is my disadvantage?" he asked leaning over Phil now.

"You lack conviction", he told him. Loki raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think I-"a loud stream of fire caused Loki to fly back through the air and through a wall.

"Nobody fucks with my kid", Phil said loudly with a smirk. He dropped the weapon to his side as I struggled to pull myself up to him. Tears streamed down my face at the pleasant smile he had on his face.

"Phil…please don't leave me", I begged. He smiled lifting a shaky hand to my cheek; he pulled me to him holding me to his side. My head pressed to his shoulder as my eyes blurred with black dots.

"I'll never be completely gone Charlene, I'll be looking over you", I sobbed as he cradled me to his side. "You know…I remember the day you were born, your mother looked so gorgeous holding you in her arms. Then I remember holding you myself, I was speechless because I had never seen anything so beautiful before", his voice was becoming weaker and weaker as he spoke. "You aren't my child by birth Charlene but you are my daughter and I love you kiddo", he whispered.

"I love you too, Phil", I whispered back trying to hold back sobs. My eyes blurred more and I curled more into Phil's side more. I closed my eyes feeling weak, I could feel myself drifting; I just didn't have the energy to stay awake. "I'm gonna get help", I whispered to him but my body refused to move. I could feel the warmth of his hand as he brushed it over my hair.

"I'll always be here", he whispered in my ear. I was awakened by footsteps, my eyes cracked open. I looked up at Phil who looked to be struggling to breathe even more now.

"I'm sorry, boss. The god rabbited", Fury was staring down at Phil. I felt strangely cold, something I had never experienced before.

"Just stay awake. Eyes on me", the Director ordered. I could feel the blood still dripping down my shoulder and onto the floor.

"Oh I'm clocking out here", Phil whispered as I struggled to move.

"Not an option", the Director told him.

"It's okay, boss. This was never gonna work…if they didn't have something to", I heard his last breath leave his body and his chest fell.

"Agent Coulson and Whitewolf are down", I heard him say. Did they not realize I was still alive? "They already called it", I heard him say. I felt something cool press into my neck.

"DIRECTOR FURY SHE'S STILL GOT A PULSE", someone called out loudly. I could feel myself being pulled away from Phil but I struggled to keep close to him. I didn't wanna leave him.

"Get the medical ward ready, Agent Whitewolf is still holding on", I heard a crack in my ear from my earpiece.

"My daughter! Get me to my daughter!" Dad's voice called into my ear.

"Charlene!" I smiled weakly at the sound of Steve's voice. I closed my eyes completely as I was lifted up into something smooth.

"We're losing her", I heard the muffled voice say frantically.

"Stay with us Charlene!" I heard the Director order.

"_Phil, I'm scared", I cried out tears leaking down my face. I had climbed a rather tall tree for a five year old._

"_Charlene, I promise I'll catch you", he said holding his arms out. I bite my lip before nodding; I closed my eyes before leaping off the side of the tree. It was cold as I flew down from the tree fearful he wouldn't catch me. But soon warmth covered me everywhere; I opened my eyes to find myself cradled against Phil's large chest, his hands wrapped around me. "Told you I'd catch you", he whispered into my ear. I giggled happily cuddling into his chest._

"_I love you Phil", I said happily hugging him tightly my hands clutching at his shirt. He chuckled his chest rumbling under my ear._

"_I love you too kiddo"_

**Awe, this is really sad. I listened to Sigur Ros- Fjogur piano when writing this chapter and I totally teared up rereading it. I didn't want to have to kill Phil off but it happened in the movie and this is just another time that Charlene will be forced to grow up. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey there my amazing readers! My apology for the long wait for the update, my computer kind of went berserk for a little bit. I'm amazed how many people admitted tearing up while reading my last chapter; at least I'm not the only one. And apparently I'm not the only one who cried in the movie theater when Phil died, yes I'll admitted it I cried badly when he died. Well enjoy the chapter everyone!**

**Thank you to Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, harrypotterseriesrocks, TheRangersArrow, willow rain98, Blacksgurl525, Silvertail of shoreclan, vampheart410, xxTheChocoholic14xx, WulfLuvr22, Cashman626, Avengers4Lifem Random2Friends, Fruityloops87, ShikaKibaShinoGal, turn2stone, Ali, disneyylandacidtrip, Kayla Florea, OhBeClever, GeishaXnoXHimitsu, amy, Grey Vipointe, guest, and Annie for the reviews. Ah love you all so much for reviewing!**

Tony's POV

I brushed my hand over my cheek the stubble scratching my palm. I stared blankly down at the floor the click of shoes moving and back and forth in front of me. I sighed rubbing my forehead.

"What's taking so long!?" I paused looking up at him. Rogers paced back and forth wringing his hands together. I leaned back in the chair as he turned to look at me. He paused in his walking opening his mouth to speak but a clearing of a throat made us both turn.

"Director Fury needs you both to report to the bridge immediately", the Agent said. We both stared at him and he cleared his throat. "Right at this moment", I snorted shaking my head.

"He expects me to just leave here without even knowing what's going on with my daughter?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"We can't just leave", Rogers said desperately. He shook his head looking down, the Agent sighed.

"I'm sorry but it's my orders to bring you to the bridge. I can assure you Miss Stark is getting the best treatment possible", he told us. I furrowed my brow standing up.

"Why did you say that?" I asked walking over to him. He looked at me confused.

"W-what?" he asked his eyes widening as I walked closer.

"You call her Miss. Stark, not Agent Whitewolf; why?" he swallowed looking down at the floor.

"Directory Fury needs you both on the bridge, please come along", he ordered not meeting my eye. My eyes narrowed before moving to Rogers, he was looking at him equally suspicious. My eyes wandered to the door where Charlie was suppose to be at. I nodded slowly turning to follow him.

"You really just going to leave!" exclaimed Rogers. I twisted to stare at him.

"If we get this done sooner I can get back to her", I reasoned twisting to follow the Agent even if it pained me to. I heard Rogers sigh before he followed us out.

Charlie's POV

Beep

Beep

Beep

"Miss, can you hear me?" I was numb, so very numb. Everything sounded so far away and cold. "Miss?" the voice grew louder. I listened to the beep trying to will my heavy eyelids open, it took a lot of energy to finally open them. I was blinded by a light that danced around my eyes, it disappeared and I blinked my eyes meeting green ones. "Ah, there you are" his lips turned up into a kind smile. "I'm Doctor Vaughn, do you know where you are?" he asked

"S-SHIELD HQ?" I rasped out my voice barely a whisper. My throat felt like sand paper. He smiled looking pleased.

"Yes and do you know who you are?" he asked

"Born name Charlene Stark, alias Charlene Whitewolf", I replied clearing my throat.

"Let's get you some water", he reached beyond my sight appearing with a small plastic cup. "Don't think it's smart to be in a sitting position yet", he stated his warm hand slid under my neck lifting it for me. The cool water slid into my mouth and I swallowed greedily. He pulled away the cup far too soon still smiling. "You're thirsty, good", he said setting the cup down. I shifted but paused to the tightness covering my left side.

"What happened exactly?" I asked trying to remember. I knew who and where I was but everything felt so groggy right now.

"The pain medication is probably making your memory slow", he explained. "You were stabbed in the shoulder by Loki's scepter, you lost quite a lot of blood…we almost lost you", I swallowed at the thought remembering then the strange feeling of losing yourself. "We stitched you up though and wrapped that shoulder. Luckily other then the shoulder you only gained some bruises, no broken bones. No concussion surprisingly", I nodded weakly realizing the numbness I had right now was from the medication.

"Can I sit up please?" I asked hating the groggy feeling I had. He nodded leaning over, the bed hummed and slowly I was raised into a sitting position to see the whole room. My hair fell into my face and I gasped the lock of hair in my face ended at my chin. "My hair", I whispered and he sighed.

"Yes, unfortunately it seems that Loki may have cut some of your hair during the whole assault, I thought it be best to cut it even for you", I nodded weakly in understanding. I looked down at my hands; they were cleaner than I remembered. I stared down at them a moment jumping slightly when I blinked and they were covered in blood…it disappeared when I blinked again. Slowly I began to remember the blood everywhere and the pain. Oh God.

"Phil…" I whispered in realization. Slowly it all began to come back to me tears blinded me. Doctor Vaughn placed his hand on my shoulder in a comforting way. A sobbed burst from my throat making my shoulders quiver.

"You mean Agent Coulson yes?" I nodded weakly. "Ah, I'm so very sorry I wasn't aware you were close to him", I licked my lips tasting the tears on them. The grief I felt was so overwhelming; how was I suppose to deal with this?

Steve's POV

I stared down at the table, my thoughts on only one person; Charlene. I closed my eyes remembering her smiling lips and her beautiful brown eyes. Was she still alive? No one had told Tony or me anything. I just needed to know she was okay to rid myself of the hole I felt in my chest. I had lost everyone in one single swoop when I awoke in this time. I didn't think I could survive with Charlie dying; every emotion of distrust or betrayal didn't matter anymore. Just her being alive, just her being okay was enough for me. I looked up when I heard the clink of boots, the Director stood over us. His eye went from Tony then I, he sighed throwing something on the table.

I looked down, frowning when they scattered everywhere. They were the cards from Phil Coulson he had wanted me to sign…covered in his blood.

"These were in Phil Coulson's jacket. Guess he never did get you to sign them", I looked down my frown growing deeper. Phil was gone, he had been a good man and I knew how much he had meant to Charlie. "We're dead in the air up here. Our communications, location of the cube, Banner, Thor. I got nothing for you. Lost my one good eye. Maybe I had that coming", he said twisting away from us sighing loudly.

"Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract…I never put all my chips on that number though because I was playing something even riskier. There was an idea, Stark knows this, called the Avengers Initiative", he paused turning to stare at us. "This idea the Avengers Initiative, it began long before Thor even appeared…in Selma Whitewolf", Tony looked up from the table. "Selma's idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people and see if they could become something more. See if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles that we never could. The idea, I thought, died the day Geraldo Seri put a bullet between her eyes. I was wrong though", he shook his head chuckling sadly. "I should have known…the idea returned again one day when Charlie came to me speaking about her mother's beliefs about what she would have wanted for SHIELD", he twisted to stare at us. "Phil Coulson died believing in the idea Selma did", Tony shook his head standing up to leave. "Mr. Stark you should know something", he paused turning to look at him.

"What?" he asked

"Charlene…she put her job on the line for the belief…the belief in heroes", Tony glared at him before storming out of the room. "Well, it's an old fashioned notion", he said shaking his head.

"What do you mean put her job on the line?" I voiced. He turned staring blankly at me before shaking his head and leaving. I sighed standing up going to where Tony had went; I paused to find him standing in the Cage staring blankly at the stain left by the cleaned blood. "Was he married?" I questioned wanting to know more about my fallen comrade

"No. There was a, uh, cellist. I think", he said turning to look at me.

"I'm sorry. He seemed like a good man", I replied honestly.

"He was an idiot?" he spat and I blinked in surprise suddenly feeling angry.

"Why? For believing?" I questioned narrowing my eyes at him.

"For taking on Loki alone…for bringing my daughter into it", he stated.

"They were doing their job", I defended.

"They were out of their league. They should have waited", he shook his head.

"Sometimes there isn't a way out, Tony", I replied. He snorted turning away from me.

"Right. How did that work for him?" he asked motioning to the blood stain.

"Is this the first you've lost a soldier?" I questioned and he turned on me snarling.

"We are not soldiers! My daughter and I don't march to Fury's fife", he snapped his voice cracking.

"Neither am I. He's got the same blood on his hands that Loki does, but right now we gotta put that behind us and get this done. Now Loki needs a power source, if we can put together a list", I suggested.

"He made it personal", he interrupted shaking his head.

"That's not the point", I told him and he shook his head again.

"That is the point. That's Loki's point. He hurt us all right where we live, he hurt Charlie. Why?" he questioned.

"To tear us apart" I suggested.

"He had to conquer his greed, but he knows he has to take us out to win, right? That's what he wants. He wants to beat us, he wants to be seen doing it. He wants an audience", he explained.

"Right. I caught his act in Stuttgart", I stated knowing we needed to get down to business.

"Yeah. That's just previews, this is- this is the opening night. Loki, he's a full-tail dive. He wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants a monument built to the skies with his name plastered…" he trailed off his eyes widening. "Son of a bitch", he met my eye. "Go get Natasha, we've got somewhere to be", he ordered.

**Woo, I'm so excited for these next couple chapters. It's about to get intense people. Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter. Have a nice day!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello, hello readers! I'm sorry I had to wait until today to even get onto my computer. It seriously is going berserk and the problem still isn't completely fixed but I am determined to finish this story! So please enjoy this chapter!**

**Thank you to yolynnjones, xxTheChocoholic14xx, ManagerofMischief96, Annie, Avengers4Life, Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, Random2Friends, Cashman626, Grey Vipointe, NineTailedFoxBlood, WulfLuvr22, Ali, Blacksgurl525, Guest, Torilovesu, GeishaXnoXHimitsu, and Audrey Whyte for the reviews. You guys are so amazing and I appreciate the time you take out the review.**

Charlie's POV

I stared out the window at the endless blue sky, my knees were curled toward me my head laying on them. My hands stayed wrapped around my ankles through the scratchy medical sheet. A small bird flew past the window as tears welded into my eyes. A single tear leaked from my cheek as a feeling of agony rushed through me; it fell onto the bed sheet wetting it. My head shot up when I heard the door open, I wiped at the wetness on my face. I looked up blinking.

"Director Fury", I said surprised to see him. He moved in the door shutting behind him.

"Charlene", he greeted walking over with his hands intertwined behind his back. I nodded allowing my legs to fall back on the bed normally my back straightening against the pillow behind me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked cringing inwardly at my blunt question. He chuckled shaking his head stopping at the foot of the bed.

"I've come to see how you are fairing", I raised an eyebrow in surprise. While I appreciated the words the Director never came unless he had something to say.

"Doctor Vaughn said my wounds are healing well", I told him leaving out the part where he said I'd have a pretty bad scar from Loki's scepter though.

"That's very good", he replied with a nod. It grew silent for a moment the feeling awkward, I shifted in the bed as he cleared his throat. "I have something important to speak with you about", I looked up at him. His face was serious filling me with apprehension; I nodded slowly my neck sore.

"Okay", I replied awaiting him to start speaking.

"I spoke with the council and they've come to a decision", I nodded and he sighed looking down, "They've decided to relieve you of your position as an Agent of SHIELD", I blinked my heart stopping.

"W-what?" I said in surprise my eyes wide. They were firing me?

"Unfortunately they saw your interest more in saving Agent Coulson, instead of stopping Loki, an error in conduct", I looked down tears welding in my eyes anger curling inside me.

"I've given SHIELD practically everything! How could they do this to me!" I snarled glaring at him. He sighed looking away from me.

"I'm sorry Miss Stark but there isn't much I can do, you are allowed to stay on the Helicarrier until your wounds are healed and then you will be given transportation back to your home", he paused staring at me a moment. I glared at him through my tears, he sighed shaking his head turning to walk away. "I'm sorry Charlene", he murmured before the door closed behind him. My heart pounded loudly in my chest causing the machine to beep loudly. I let out a scream of anger flinging myself into the bed pressing my hands over my face.

My mother had given SHIELD her life and so had Phil; I had given up my chance of being a normal teenager for them. I had killed for them and this is how they repaid me? I closed my eyes breathing heavily out of my nose the machine beeping slowing down. I felt hopeless as I stared up at the ceiling. I heard the door open again; I craned my neck groaning loudly at the person.

"Agent Hill I'm really not in the mood for you", I snapped laying my head on the bed again.

"Charlene if I could just have a few minutes of your time", I sighed slowly raising myself into a sitting position. She was her usual self with a very tense and serious face.

"Okay…what?" I asked not wanting to deal with her. She slowly walked over to me as I stared at her suspiciously, she slide her hands out from behind her back holding out a tablet. I raised an eyebrow as she held it out for me. "What is it?" I asked as she motioned for me to take it.

"This was found in Agent Coulson's locker…it seems it's actually meant for you", I blinked in surprise. I stared at it for a second more before hesitantly taking it from her. I set it down in my lap staring at it. "Listen Charlene", I looked up at her, "I understand we may have our differences but I understand the reasons why you did it...I'll leave you now", she turned to leave.

"Wait", she twisted to look at me, "Thank you…Maria", she nodded her lip barely curving into a small smile before it disappeared and her back straightened. She turned walking out the room, my eyes moved down to the tablet and I bite my lip. What was it that Phil wanted to show me? I took a deep breath before clicking on the screen. It light up revealing two files on the screen.

_**Selma Whitewolf**_

I raised an eyebrow at the one title before clicking it twice, a small window opened until it loaded onto a video screen. The video was black for a second until it slowly began to play.

"Hello my beautiful daughter", my eyes widened my heart pounding in surprise. My mother sat in the video young and beautiful; her pink lips curled into a smile revealing her white teeth. Her pin straight hair lay in the onyx layers around her like a curtain, her tan skin looked strange in the off color green medical gown

"Mom", I whispered gently tears welding into my eyes my hand sat over my gaping mouth.

"Today…is the day you were born", I blinked in surprise, "I'm creating this video because there are some things I need to write down, in this case record, for you to know my baby", she looked down taking in a shaky breath. "Maybe it's the hormones or maybe it's knowing that there's a little part of me in this world now that brought these feelings on…these feelings of regret for leaving your father when I realized I was pregnant", her head shot up to stare directly at the camera. "I want you to know Charlene, I loved your father very much things were just different with him; he brought this strange part of me out but I felt guilty…guilty he didn't know my real name and then we I became pregnant I just…I couldn't keep the lie on anymore. I still think of your father rather fondly and now, I can't be anymore thankful than I am for him giving me you", she smiled gently at the camera.

"I've made a lot of mistakes in my life…made the wrong choices. But loving your father I will never regret. People talked; they'll still probably talk even when you're older, but who cares? I got the opportunity to love someone, truly love them, not many people get that chance. Don't ever regret love Charlene, everything happens for a reason", I bite my lip realizing how much her words applied to my own life. "I know…I know life may never be easy for you with an Agent mother and a millionaire father but just know I love you. I can't describe how much I love you…I've loved you from the moment I felt you move within me and when I first heard your little heartbeat", tears welded in her brown eyes making them shine.

"I don't know if I'll always be around Charlene…this life is so dangerous, but I need you to know that I love you and I know how I want to raise you. I want to raise you as a good moral human being who does what is right even if people say it is wrong. If it feels right in your heart baby then don't hesitate to do what you have to", she said her face serious. "I guess I should admit to you that I'm scared, scared to not raise you how you should be raised. Teach you what you need to be taught. I was scared you wouldn't love me", tears welded into my eyes as they did hers. Her tears dripped down her long lashes sliding down her tan cheeks. Her eyes went from the camera to something behind it, she chuckled gently tears still streaming down her face.

"I have something to show you", she said grinning slightly. The camera shifted and I had to bite back a sob; younger Phil was standing right outside the room holding a small bundle in his arms. He was rocking back and forth slightly smiling down at the bundle. His eyes moved upward and his eyes were shining with tears. He walked into the room smiling.

"What are you doing darling?" he asked staring behind the camera with a love I didn't think Phil knew how to do. I knew Phil loved my mother but I had never truly witnessed the relationship they had together.

"Watching the most amazing man take care of our daughter", he smiled gently walking over to the edge of the bed. The camera turned as he slid onto the side of the bed.

"I think she wants you", he handed her the small bundle. The pink blanket slid back revealing a small head covered in tiny patches of black hair.

"Hello Charlene", she cooed gently brushing her hand lovingly over the baby's head. A sob burst from my lips from the love in her eyes. Phil wrapped his arm around her shoulder staring down at the baby. "I love you Charlie…always", she looked up at the camera once more. My shoulder shook as a feeling of emptiness hit me…I missed them both so very much. I closed my eyes when she began to hum a familiar tune; soon she and Phil were both humming gently. I opened my eyes when the video stopped; it stopped at a single picture of Phil and her staring down at the small bundle with so much love.

"I love you both", I whispered bringing my hand to my lips and then down to the screen. I went to sit down the tablet on the desk next to me when it began to beep loudly. A small message box sat blinking on the screen.

_**I'm sure this is probably breaking code but…you should that your father, Captain Rogers, Agent Romanoff, and Agent Barton have all gone to Stark Towers to defeat Loki. Good luck**_

_**-Agent Hill**_

I blinked in surprise to read the last part. Good luck? I sighed closing my eyes laying my head back on the bed. Did she expect me to go? Would I go to help them? I wasn't an Agent anymore and I certainly wasn't in top shape to be fighting.

_If it feels right in your heart baby then don't hesitate to do what you have to_

My mother's words rang through my ears and I shot up in the bed making my decision. I flared my nose throwing the blanket off of me; I twisted in the bed ignoring how my shoulder disagreed with a shot of pain. I placed my bare feet on the ground; the tile was cool as I shifted taking a deep breath. I slowly began to put weight on my feet ignoring how my body groaned in protest.

My knees quaked as I tried to keep steady; I took a deep breath releasing my hold on the bed sheets. I slowly began to walk cringing when my arm swung on my side. I finally made it to the door, breathing deeply to try to ignore the pain. My head shot up from my feet when I heard the swish of the door.

"Miss Stark, what are you doing!?" cried out Doctor Vaughn. "You need to be lying down", his hands slid around my waist.

"I need to go help the others", I replied and he shook his head turning me toward the bed again

"Oh no, you need to be lying down", he scolded me trying to pull me to the bed. I growled struggling against him. I took a deep breath catching his wrist spinning around and twisting his wrist backward. He cried out in pain his knees crashing onto the floor.

"Doctor…Vaughn…I appreciate…the care", I gasped for breath giving myself a moment to calm myself releasing his wrist. "But I need to do this, I brought this idea to the Director; I'm going to see it to the end", I replied. He lay on the ground in front of me rubbing his wrist. "I'm sorry…please help me", I said bending down to meet his eye. His eyes met mine and he sighed looking down. I really hoped I didn't have to knock him out for this to work.

"What do you need?" I met his eye as he stared at me. A small smile tugged at my lips for a moment till my face became serious again.

"I need your strongest pain killer"

**Not my best chapter in my opinion but that idea has been bouncing around my head for so long it felt good to get out. Won't be much longer till we'll be getting to the intense stuff. Please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter! Have a nice week!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Okay, so nobody hit me. . I'm so sorry for the long wait for this chapter! School has had me totally swamped and it doesn't help that I've gotten writer's block. I can't apologize enough for the long wait I just hope that this chapter makes up for it. Please enjoy the chapter my amazing readers!**

**Thank you to Cashman626, NaviRebel16, yolynnjones, Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, ManagerofMischief96, WulfLuvr22, xxTheChocoholic14xx, ScarlettSnow6, GeishaXnoXHimitsu, angelvoice15, willow rain98, Ali, ShikaKibaShinoGal, , Ameh, An Assassin's Angel, Audrey Whyte, Florida-swimmer, VampWolf92, BlacksGurl525, Castor Black, Smiles123, witchbaby300, and a special thanks to noukinav018 for reviewing every chapter in a two day period. You all rock and I'm so sorry for the long wait when you all have just been so awesome to me.**

Maria Hill's POV

"Director Fury there's been a breach on the deck!" the roar of an engine caused everyone to turn to the large glass. A jet blasted off the air deck and into the sky.

"Who took that jet?" the Director ordered storming over to the computers.

"It seems to have been Miss Stark", a slow smirk began to pull at my lips. I turned away from the Director; I knew she'd do it.

"Agent Hill?" I turned keeping a blank face.

"Yes Director Fury?" I asked professionally. He stared at me a moment, my lip twitched causing him to chuckle nodding his head.

"Keep a look out on Miss Stark", he ordered intertwining his hands behind his back to return to the glass his black jacket swishing behind him. I watched him for a moment before going to the radar; a small green light flickered on the screen moving quickly revealing her route to New York.

_We circled each other slowly our eyes never leaving the other; I rushed at her throwing my fists. I dodged to the left missing her counterattack; however, I wasn't quick enough to the punch to my gut. I grunted in pain dropping to my knees gasping for breath. My hands clutched to my bare stomach, sweat dripped down my nose and onto the mat. Her boots appeared in my vision and I barely looked up at her knowing what to expect; she'd have to make me pay for losing._

"_Good job kid", I blinked my head shooting up. She stood over me her chest heaving for breath her hand out for me to grab. I stared at her a moment before allowing her to help me. I rubbed my stomach trying to soothe the pain._

"_Why are you congratulating me, I lost", I asked her as she turned away from me lifting up a towel next to her bag. Selma Whitewolf wiped at the sweat on her forehead, her skin still glistened her sports bra soaked darker from our sparring. She was training me; I kept being told how lucky I was to have her to train me._

"_Because you kept up, you did a hell of a lot better than I did my first sparring match", she said twisting the cap off her. She began to chug at her water as I stared at her. She was possibly the strangest person I had ever met. She was smart, skillful, and a master assassin yet she seemed to lack anything really threatening about her while also being strangely professional in everything she did._

"_MOMMA!" I craned my neck blinking to see a little girl running over. Selma's lips tugged up into a smile revealing her white teeth, she twisted catching the little girl as she threw herself at Selma. The little girl resembled Selma, however, she did look like her father. It was known throughout the agency Selma's fraternization with her mark Tony Stark which resulted in her daughter. I had only seen the young girl a few times but she seemed like a trouble maker and I was shocked a little kid was even allowed at HQ._

_My shoulder's stiffened when Selma turned with her daughter walking over to me. I had to keep my lips from tugging into a frown; I had never really been good with kids._

"_Maria Hill, I'd like you to meet my daughter Charlene; everyone just calls her Charlie though", the little girl's bright brown eyes stared at me intently. Her lips tugged up revealing her few teeth into a bright smile._

"_Hi!" she bellowed out making me cringe from its echoing in the gym._

"_Sweetheart, inside voice", Selma scolded and the little girl nodded so wildly I expected her head to pop right off her little shoulders. "Let me just get my things then we can go love", she told the little girl kissing her forehead. She set her down near my feet turning away from me. I stared down at Charlie awkwardly as she smiled up at me. I fought to find something to say; I had never been good with kids especially one's just smiling at me._

"_You should be very proud; your mother is one of the finest SHIELD Agents ever", I blurted out cringing at the end. Her head tilted to the side as she stared at me a moment. "I hope to be as good of an Agent as her one day", I added she blinked up at me._

"_Why?" she asked and I stared at her confused._

"_Why, what?" I asked shifting from one foot to the other._

"_Why do you wanna be like her one day? Why don't you just be your own great Agent?" I blinked in shock. I had never heard a child say something so wise before._

"_Charlie, come along! Be here again at the same time tomorrow Agent Hill", I heard Selma order but I continued to stare down at Charlie. She grinned at me once more pulling something out of her pocket holding it out to me. I grabbed it watching her run off and leave with her mother. When the door closed I opened my hand blinking to find a tiny dandelion inside it. I stared at it a moment before looking back up at the door._

"Better kick some ass Charlie", I murmured to myself before turning away from the radar.

Charlie's POV

"Download commencing", the loading on the screen flickered through several lines of code till finally a loading bar appeared. "Downloading finished"

"Miss Stark, have I never been happier to hear from you", I licked my lips smiling gently.

"Hello JARVIS, long time since we spoke", I greeted.

"According to your coordinates you are making your way to the battle Miss", he stated his British accent the only sound other than the hum of the jet.

"Yes I am", I replied. I closed my eyes taking in a deep breath; I jumped in a start when the jet began to beep wildly warning me of the danger coming. My hands tightened around the jet's steering as my eyes squinted to see what was ahead.

"We're here Miss", my eyes widened as I came closer.

"Oh my God…" I whispered as I stared at the huge blue energy bursting from the roof of the Stark Tower. The large hole above was filtering out specs of what was the enemy. I took a deep breath trying to calm my pounding heart.

"Incoming!" JARVIS warned me as the cockpit beeped wildly in warning as well. I yelped in surprise trying to steady the jet when one of the aliens landed on the front of the jet. It eyes met mine and we stared at one another for a moment before it screeched wildly its red eyes glowing at me. Its fist flew up and I screamed when it slammed its fist through the glass shattering it.

"JARVIS take over control", I ordered covering my face from the glass. I leaped out of the chair and slid into the back of the jet as the alien climbed in through the broken glass. I rolled my wrists taking a deep breath as the metal curled around my skin. The metal felt rather tight around my bandaged shoulder.

Its feet scratched against the metal floor, he towered over me still fitting into the jet its red eyes glowed at me. I took a deep breath for courage before letting out a war cry lunging at it. I brought up my fist it connecting with its face, the aliens face snapped to the side but he still had little reaction. I paused in shock that it was barely fazed my eyes wide. Its head twisted to look at me before screeching loudly at me, I cried out when it kicked me sending me flying back into the wall behind me.

I groaned as my shoulder pulsed slightly from being jarred, the pain medication could only do so much. I looked up when more scratching of feet could be heard from the front of the jet. More of the aliens had crawled through the broken glass of the jet that was hovering mid- air. I licked my lips trying to formulate a plan to get out of this. One of them screeched lunging at me; I gasped dodging its attack throwing my hand out in front of me sending a beam at its chest. It flew back into its comrades; this seemed to just anger them more.

My eyes roamed over the jet as I tried to formulate a plan in my head. An idea popped into my mind and I slid my hand from the wall I was pressed against sliding a small circular device from my back pouch. I licked my lips smirking at the aliens which just seemed to anger them more.

"Come on boys, come and get me", I growled pushing up from the wall glaring at them. The one I had shot in the chest screeched and they all came barreling toward me. I dodged the left punch of the first and danced around their wild attacks, overall they had no means of plan so I got through easily.

"JARVIS be linked up to my earpiece", I ordered hopping onto the dash of the jet. I slid out onto the nose of the jet; the aliens struggled in the small space of the jet to get toward where the windshield was suppose to be. "HEY LOSERS!" I yelled causing them to pause in their growling. I smirked at them slamming the small circular device onto the nose of the jet. "Sweet dreams", I said winking at them all before doing a back flip off the jet nose.

I soared through the air; the wind whipping against my face as the ground came barreling toward me. A loud whirl then a boom was heard behind me. I did one more flip till I slammed my eyes shot; a loud crack of the cement under me could be heard. My eyes fluttered open, a small crater was where my feet stood. I looked up smirking, the jet was gone and all was left was small pieces of ash from the bomb.

"Marvelous job Miss", JARVIS complimented me.

"Thanks JARVIS"

**Well there you go people. A little bit of action to get going with. I'm not really expecting too much review for this chapter; after all I have been gone for a while. I hope you all enjoyed it though and look out soon for the next chapter; I promise.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks for reviewing xxTheChocoholic14xx, Blacksgurl525, turn2stone, Cashman626, TheRangersArrow, GeishaXnoXHimitsu, yolynnjones, Mira SeverusSiris Black-Snape, VampWolf92, Guest, Dragones, Ali, Sweetavenger2010, noukinav018, Dalonega Noquisi, staaacielou, NaviRebel16, mellbell12123, Audrey Whyte, SakuraPheonix13, wolfs rain lover123, stephaniekit, music4life6661, and dmhghsm. You guys rock!**

My boots slapped the cement loudly but you could barely hear it over the chaos on the streets of New York. My chest heaved with adrenaline and my full out sprint toward the action. I paused in my running as people ran by me screaming.

"Where are they JARVIS?" I asked placing a finger to my earpiece. A loud screech made me jump in surprise; I shot around to find the aliens moving through the streets.

"Ma'am they are down five blocks fighting more Chitauri", he informed me.

"Chitauri? That's what they are called?" I asked my eyes narrowed. People began to yell as the Chitauri began to fire on the civilians, I growled my palms glowing brightly. I hopped up onto a taxi left in the middle of the street. I took my gun from the holster pointing it at the Chitauri closest to me down the street. I squeezed the trigger, it ripped into the Chitauri and it fell to the ground dead. I whistled loudly as they all stopped to look at their fallen comrade.

"Miss, are you sure that was a good idea?" JARVIS asked. I ignored him smirking at the Chitauri.

"HEY, COME AND GET ME!" I cried out over the yelling. Many of the Chitauri screeched loudly taking off in a run toward me. I swallowed hard before twisting around and leaping off the taxi into a run. I could hear the scratch of their claws on the asphalt rushing after me. My feet carried me through the streets; I dodged, leaped, and slid over cars and screaming people.

"To your left Miss", JARVIS informed me and I skidded to a slower pace to turn the corner the Chitauri right on my feet. I screamed in surprise when a beam of energy from their weapons barely missed me. I burst through the large crowds hearing the familiar sound of bullets. My eyes fell to the familiar red hair before I twisted around lifting my gun and firing on the Chitauri again. A few of them fell immediately but many of them snarled and continued on their run toward me. I growled when my gun clicked all my bullets gone. I twisted around making my way closer to the others.

My eyes widened when I noticed a Chitauri about to attack Natasha from behind. I pushed my legs hard my apparatuses hissing from the strain. I hopped up flipping over a car and right onto the back of the Chitauri. It let out a scream as I fired right through its helmet killing it. We both crashed to the ground, I gasped for breath hovering above the dead alien.

"Charlie!?" she cried out in shock. I looked up finding Natasha, Clint, and Steve standing over me looking shocked. I gave her a tired smirk rising to my feet wiping away the sweat that caused the loose pieces of hair to stick to my skin. "I thought you were almost killed by Loki", she stated her eyes wide.

"Pain medication is a beautiful thing", I stated rolling my neck to relieve some of the strain in my shoulder. My eyes passed over Clint who was staring at me with a guilty expression and then…Steve; the look in his eyes was almost unreadable. We stared at one another for a moment until I heard the screech of another Chitauri. I shot around firing on the nearest Chitauri killing it. "So what's the plan?" I asked turning to look at them all again. A loud boom caused us all rush over to cars to hide behind. I strained my neck noticing several people rushing into building to hide.

"We've got civilians trapped", Clint said motioning toward the people

"Loki", Steve snarled pointing at Loki who was flying in the air with a group of Chitauri who was firing in the streets at the people. "They've fish in a barrel down there", he stated. Loud snaps resulted in us all twisting our neck to see several Chitauri just a few feet away.

"We got this. It's good. Go", Natasha told him. Steve looked from her to Clint.

"You think you can hold them off?" he asked Clint. Clint smirked clicking at his bow to ready his arrows.

"Captain, it would be my genuine pleasure", he said before flipping over and firing out one of his arrows with deadly accuracy. Natasha jumped up firing away at them.

"I'm going with you", I blurted out. Steve's eyes snapped to where I was and we stared at one another for a moment my heart pounding in my chest. It was stupid to think he needed protecting but I just didn't want him to disappear into battle and never come back.

"Alright", he said breaking the eye contact. "Let's go", I nod firmly twisting to meet Natasha's and Clint's eyes for a second with another nod of luck for my comrades. We took off into a run closer and closer to the edge of the overpass before leaping off the side. I ducked and rolled right off of the bus similar to him the sound of it exploding just behind us.

I dodged and twisted around attacks and screaming civilians thankful for my apparatuses having the ability to have me keep up with Steve's fast run. I occasionally shot off a few beams at single Chitauri with deadly accuracy in the hopes to lower the numbers.

"This way!" he cried to me as we came upon some police officers shooting frantically at the flying Chitauri. We both leaped onto the car nearby then, him on the hood and I on the roof. "I need men in these buildings", he stated pointing to the one's behind us. "There are people inside and they can be running right into the line of fire", both shared an equally dazed and confused expression

"Take them to the basement or through the subway", I added on in suggestion.

"But you keep them off the streets. I need a perimeter as far back as 39th", he demanded from them.

"Why the hell should I take orders from you?" the man who was clearly in charge called out in defiance just as two large explosions burst from behind us. I shot around to look at it jumping in surprise when a Chitauri landed in front of me. It raised its armed hand to hit me but I caught it using it as momentum to flip over the large Chitauri off the police car. I fired two shots killing it; I turned to look over at the two police officers gasping for breath for the sudden adrenaline rush. My eyes glanced over at Steve who was also similarly standing breathing heavily after the surprise. Both were wide eyed for a moment.

"I need men in those buildings, lead the people down and away from the streets. We gotta set up a perimeter all the way down to 39th street", he ordered his men without another thought. I smirked in response before turning to look at Steve to find him staring at me intently.

"Charlie…" he murmured gently making my heart skip.

"Yeah?" I asked quietly over the loud and crazy streets my eyes widening. He seemed to hesitate for a second before looking down and shaking his head.

"Let's get back to the others", disappointment filled me for a moment before I nodded.

**I hope this short chapter was good enough for now. I'm sorry for not updating; life just gets in the way sometimes. I'm really close to finishing up this story then I actually have a plan for a sequel. What does everyone think about a sequel? I'm excited for the idea! Have a nice day everyone.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Thank you GeishaXnoXHimitsu, Ali, Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, VampWolf92, Cashman626, AyaandKarou12321, Alissiel, Audrey Whyte, dream lighting, Random2Friends, , EastAngels2009, noukinav018, orcafan1, and Guest for the reviews. Please enjoy the long awaited chapter!**

Clint swung his bow bringing down a Chitauri another appeared at his side and before he could swing around to hit it Steve appeared up onto the overpass again knocking it away. I flipped onto the overpass hitting a Chitauri back with a beam. I twisted around my eyes moving over to assure Clint and Natasha were still in good shape. More Chitauri were making their way towards us but before they could meet our attacks lightening shot from the sky killing them all.

Thor appeared looking rather tired as he leaned slightly against a turned over taxi. We moved toward him as he stood to his whole height.

"What's the story upstairs?" Steve asked him adjusting his shield on his arm.

"The power around the Cube is impenetrable", he informed us.

"Thor is right, we gotta deal with these guys", I looked up in mild surprise to my father's voice in my ear.

"How do we do this?" Natasha asked looking rather overwhelmed.

"As a team", Steve said looking rather determined.

"I have unfinished business with Loki", Thor informed us.

"Yeah well get in line", Clint said adjusting another arrow in his hands.

"Enough, this isn't the time", I ordered both of them.

"Save it, Loki is gonna keep this fight on us and that's just what we need, without him these things could run wild", Steve said walking more toward the middle of the overpass. "We got Stark on top...I mean Tony on top", he correct himself his eyes running over to me. I looked down pausing when I heard a hum of a small engine.

"Guys..." I murmured as a small motorbike came into view. Steve paused in his voice turning just as everyone else did. My lips tugged into a bright smile to see Bruce's familiar face. "Bruce", I said happily as he leaned the mow-pad against an overturned car. We walked toward him Steve standing in the front of us all.

"So...this all seems...horrible", I smiled gently at him when his eyes met mine.

"Could be worse", I added in lightly him returning a slight smile to my words.

"I've seen worse", Natasha said, my eyes moving over to her bothered face.

"Sorry", he replied to her and she shook her head.

"No, we could use a little...worse", she admitted him nodding in slight surprise.

"Stark", I looked up to Steve speaking, "We got him", he informed Tony.

"Banner? Tell him to suit up...I'm bringing the party to you" I blinked at his words turning once again to the loud roar of something.

"I...I don't see how that's a party", adrenaline began to pump through my veins a positive feeling coursing through me. I began to hop back and forth on my feet clutching my fists in front of me. The large whale flying monster soared behind Tony roaring loudly.

"I don't know Nat, that seems like a normal Friday night in the Stark household", I joked a smirk pulling my lips.

"That's the spirit", Tony said making his way closer to us the monster moving closer as well. My heart began to pump faster in anticipation as he flew over head the monster crashing, it's underbelly dragging across the street.

"Hmph", Bruce said twisting walking in the direction of the monster.

"Dr. Banner", Steve called out stepping forward a little making Bruce turn to look at him while still walking. "Now might be the time to get angry", he suggested. Bruce smiled at him continuing his stride toward the monster.

"That's my secret Captain...I'm always angry", his face contorted as his shoulders grew his whole body rippling under the clothing. The once baggy clothes began to tear as the monster came into a few feet. He twisted completely just as he completely became Hulk his fist clenching and slamming right into the nose of the monster. The power of the punch rippled through the monster, killing it almost instantaneously. It's body flipped over, it's back now about to flip onto us.

"Hold on!" ordered Tony as I twisted away Thor's arm wrapping around my waist to cover me protectively with his much larger body. The monster crashed landing on the street below, the Chitauri around us screamed in pure rage for the killing of their comrade.

We backed up in a circle around one another the Hulk roaring back in the reply to their screeching. Clint readied an arrow in his taut bow, Thor flipped his hammer over in his hand, Natasha added a clip into her gun, Steve held us his shield next to me as I raised my hands the reactors in my hands humming loudly, and dad landed at my side. A sense of camaraderie came over me as we all shared a common goal of defeating Loki and Chitauri.

"Guys", Natasha called out making us all turn. Her eyes were upward so I looked as well my heart dropping to see several more of the monster funneling through the black hole.

"Call it, Captain", Tony called out and Steve nodded.

"Alright, listen up, before we can close that portal our priority is containment. Barton I want you on that roof eyes on everything; call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter, anything gets three blocks out you turn it back or you turn it to ash", Tony nodded at him oddly cooperative.

"Wanna give me a lift", Clint asked him. He nodded moving over to him.

"Right... better clench up Legolas", Clint winked at me as we made eye contact before shooting off into the sky.

"Thor, you gotta bottle neck that portal, slow 'em down...you got the lightening blow those bastards up", I blinked in middle surprise from Steve actually cussing. I watched as Thor began to turn his hammer furiously flying off into the sky..

"You, me, and Charlie will stay here keep the fight going down here", I nodded with Natasha as Steve turned to look up.

"Hulk...smash", the Hulk's lips pulled back into a grin before leaped up high onto a building beginning his assault on the Chitauri. I smirked slightly before turning to the incoming Chitauri.

"You gonna be okay Charlie?" I turned my head to look at a worried Natasha. I smirked at her rolling my shoulders a slight twinge of pain running through the wound.

"I'll be fine Natasha, I should be asking you that" I smiled at her once before twisting around and firing on the Chitarui killing two of them. A large group was coming toward me so I ran at the cement bridge divider using it as lift to land in between all of them.

Their slow reaction caused only one to notice me first, I leaped up wrapping my arm around it's neck using it as a swing to kick several of them back. I spun enough till I landed on my feet, grabbing under the arms of the Chitauri to use as cover to some of them that were firing on me. It died so I threw it to the Chitauri in front of me as a distraction as I ran at one behind me flipping over so my legs wrapped around it's neck throwing it onto it's back firing on it. As I sat on top of it, I fired on the three to my left killing them. I hopped up rushing over to help Natasha and Steve.

More of the Chitauri were making their way closer as I used the hood of a car as a lifted wrapping my legs effortlessly around the neck of a Chitauri firing into it's helmet. I landed on my feet meeting Natasha's eyes.

"Fancy moves you got there", she commented making me role my eyes as I began to use my reactors to fire on the Chitauri. "They look familiar"

"Yeah well they should, I taught you all those fancy moves you know", I replied jokingly killing another Chitauri. I grunted when I was fired on flying back from Natasha. I fought several until I twisted around to find Natasha pointing one of the scepters' of the Chitauri at Steve. I blinked moving over as she lowered it realizing who it was, she looked rather put out by now. My body was starting to lag as well.

"Captain it's not gonna mean a damn thing if we don't close that portal", I set my hand on her shoulder and she nodded at my silent check of her.

"Our biggest guys couldn't touch it", he stated all of us staring at the portal.

"Maybe it's not about guns..." she stated

"Natasha", I warned and she smiled at me.

"If you're gonna get up there you're gonna need a ride", he told her.

"Oh I have a ride", she said with a smirk on her face. I nibbled on my bottom lip for a moment.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go", I asked her and she shook her head.

"No I want to do to this", I sighed nodding my head.

"I could use a boost", she informed Steve and I.

"I have an idea", I stated motioning for to walk away from both of us. I motioned for Steve to stand across from her as I walked over to her. "You're gonna need to trust me", I told her catching her wrist.

"Why?" she said as I didn't give her any time for talk. Motioning toward Steve who held out his shield. She nodded in understanding of my idea.

"Good luck", I called out to her.

"Are you sure about this?" Steve asked and she nodded not looking so sure.

"Yeah it'll be...fun", she said with wide eyes. She ran forward catapulting from the car onto his shield before leaping into the air and onto one of the flying Chitauri's. I looked up at her for a moment before jumping when a beam slammed into the car next to me.

More Chitauri were making their way toward Steve and I. We met eyes for just a moment before nodding and turning toward our enemy.

**Well there's another chapter. Hopefully the length of it made up for my time away. This story probably only has two more chapters till I began the sequel. Hopefully you enjoyed it and please review!**


	29. Chapter 29

I gave a war cry my elbow ramming into the face of a Chitauri twisting to here a grunt from Steve. I leaped forward tackling the Chitauri off of him blasting it in the face. I sat on my knees gasping for a moment a red gloved hand came into my vision. I raised my head to see him standing above me his face oddly gentle making my heart skip. I slid my hand into his as he pulled me up like a leaf.

"You alright?" he asked me looking worried. I smiled gently nodding at him.

"Charlie, Captain; bank on Madison they cornered a lot of civilians in there", Clint's voiced swirled in my ear.

"We're on it", Steve said motioning for me to follow him as we took off in a run. As we neared the building he twisted to look at me. "Jump on my back", he ordered and I nodded leaping onto his back mid run my legs wrapping around his waist. He leaped into the building throwing his shield at one Chituari as I fired on another. They began to fire on us and he fell to the floor as the firing became more intense. I rolled off of him as he covered me for a moment before kicking out a desk to stop their assault on us.

He jumped up before I could throwing one of the Chitauri off the balcony. One grabbed him from behind and I yelled in surprise leaping onto it's back trying to remove him from Steve without hurting Steve too. He tugged on his mask and I noticed out the corner of my eye another standing up again. I blinked in surprise when Steve actually flipped over the Chitauri's back and in one fluid motion pulled me off the Chitarui flipping to cover me in protection from the blast the other Chitauri accidentally hit his comrade with killing it.

A beeping noise grew louder as we turned to see the remaining Chitauri scrambling toward the device. Steve dragged me backward lifting his shield just as the Chitauri threw it. I screamed in surprise as we flew backward my eyes slamming shut. My body jolted and suddenly I went from flying to laying atop something warm and hard. My eyes fluttered to find myself laying atop a groaning Steve. I gasped his eyes fluttered open, to meet my own. I slid off him slowly as to not bring him anymore pain. Once he stood up breathing heavily his back toward the building I turned to stand in front of him.

"Steve", I whispered gently making him look me in the eye. I searched his eyes for a moment before biting my lip. "My name is Charlene Stark, my mother was Selma Whitewolf; SHIELD Agent, and my father is Antony Stark; Ironman. I know I lied to you about my name and I'm sorry I did but what's in a name? My name doesn't change that my life hasn't been the same since you walked into it, it doesn't change that you are everything and more than I could imagine existed, and it doesn't change...that I love you" he stared at me a moment his eyes wide. "Steve I-" I was able to finish the sentence as he pulled me toward him pressing his lips to mine.

My insides melted as our bodies pressed against each other's, my fingers slid into his hair as his hands tightened around my waist. My mind went blank and all I could think about was his lips against my own in this kiss. He pulled away leaving me breathless for a moment, his forehead pressed against mine; I could feel several of the civilians who were being evacuated staring at us but I didn't care.

"Charlie", my eyes fluttered open and hummed into reply, "I forgive you", I smiled gently feeling tears welling up in my eyes.

"Good...now, let's get back to the others", I pulled away from him squeezing his hand just for a moment before we turned running off. "Thor!" I cried out seeing him fighting. We appeared as his side firing on Chitauri. My energy source was depleting as my beams weren't nearly as strong anymore. We all danced around each other effortlessly as I began to use my fists as my only means of attack. Steve cried out by my side and I twisted watching him fall to the ground. "NO", I cried out putting the last bit of my arc blasting energy into killing three Chitauri moving toward him. I rushed over to his side as he breathed heavily.

"I'm okay", he reassured me but his side said other wise. Thor appeared at our side holding out his hand to Steve.

"Are you ready for another bout?" he asked as I stood up as well. Steve looked around as I pressed my hand against his shoulder. My body was beginning to grow more and more weary and I wasn't sure how much more energy I had left in me.

"What you getting sleepy?" Steve teased Thor who merely smirked before calling his hammer to his hand.

"I can close it...can anybody hear me? I can shut the portal down", I jumped in surprise from Natasha's voice looking upward.

"Do it!" cried out Steve pressing his hand to his ear.

"No wait!" Tony's voice filtered in to the conversation.

"Stark, these things are still coming", he tried to reason with him. I stared up at the sky trying to find Tony up there.

"I got a nuke coming in, it'll be here any minute", my heart jumped and I looked around more frantically. "And I know just where to put it", my eyes widened my heart pounding heavily.

"Stark you know that's a one way trip", Steve told him. My eyes filled with tears.

"Tony don't be stupid", I called out shaking my head. My whole body began to shake as fear filled my body.

"And what Charlie, let all of Manhattan explode? I'm not gonna let you die too", I shook my head again.

"Please Dad! I'm begging you", I cried out to the sky. He was quiet for a moment as I tried to hold back my tears.

"Charlene...sweetheart I need you to know that I'm so very proud of you", a sob burst from my lips as I looked above. He was flying upward with the nuke. "You're a great Agent and a hell of a great person, look after Pepper and Jarvis for me will you?" Steve's arm was wrapped around my shoulder.

"Dad, I can't lose you too! Not like this" I begged my fists clenching and unclenching.

"I regret a lot of things Charlie, I guess the one most of all being that I never told you...I never told you that I lo-" his voice broke as he flew into the black hole. I screamed in agony my heart feeling as if it was shattering.

"DADDY PLEASE!" I let out a sob my whole body shaking. The Chitauri around us fell and I looked above begging to see him return from the portal.

"Close it", I twisted to look at Steve slamming my hands against his chest pushing him back.

"No, no! Please give him more time", I begged the tears pouring down my face. Steve looked at me sadly shaking his head. The portal closed as I dropped to my knees sobbing. It was quiet for a moment only my sobs filling the area.

"Son of a gun", I heard Steve whisper making my head shoot up. Dad's body floated downward and I gasped hoping making my heart clench.

"He's not slowing down!" I twisted on my knees toward Thor, "Please Thor!" I cried out as he began to spin his hammer. As he went to take off as Dad's body began to fly closer to the ground the Hulk appeared catching him before grabbing onto a building and sliding down. I let out a gasp leaping up and taking off where Hulk was. He lay on the ground with Dad lay on his stomach before sliding him off him.

I slid onto my knees as him flipping him over and ripping his mask away from his face. His eyes were shut and he looked lifeless. A sob bubbled from my lips as I began to shake him.

"Dad...dad wake up please I need you", I begged, "DAD!" I slammed my fist onto his lifeless chest dropping my head onto the cold metal sobbing pathetically into the quiet. Hulk roared loudly as I heard a startled yell, I pulled up into a sitting position to find my father looking around frantically.

"What the hell?" he said confused looking around at us, "What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me", a mixture of a sob and laugh burst from my lips as I leaped forward laying my head on his chest embracing him. His hands curled around my shoulders as I shook from my sobs.

"We won", I heard Steve say from above us. I peeked up at him where he was bent down, he looked up at the sky looking happy. I sat up slightly the thought running through my mind in realization that we had just won. My shoulder's sagged and the weariness flooded into my body.

"Alright, hey", Dad patted my shoulder, "Good job guys, let's just not come into tomorrow let's just take a day", he groaned as he shifted his back making me sit up now. "Hey you ever try shawarma?" he asked Hulk who just grunted. "I don't know what it is but I wanna try it", I smiled slightly my eyes meeting Steve's for a moment. He smiled back at me.

"We're not finished yet", Thor added and I blinked realizing what he was talking about looking up at Stark Tower.

"And then shawarma after", my dad declared.

Loki groaned in pain pulling himself up on the step. He twisted around to find us standing around him, Clint down on his knees with an arrow ready to fire. My nose flared as I glared at the man I despised.

"If it's all the same to you, I'll have that drink now", Hulk growled lowly.

**Yay! I'm not exactly too fond of how I wrote this fighting scene and the whole Tony almost dying but it's about as close as I could get it to how it was in my head. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, probably only one more chapter after this and then a special little after take then I'll be done with this story. Hope you enjoyed it and please review!**


	30. Chapter 30: Epilogue

"_What as if any of this is there fault? Captain American and Charlie Stark saved my life...wherever they are; any of them are, I would just wanna say thank you"_

The wind tickled against my face as I walked slowly with my hand shoved into my pockets; a certain level of sereneness flowing through me. My sneakers were barely heard on the ground as I paused on a small bridge area that looked over the city. I leaned against the cement railing pulling off my hood to allow wind to brush through my hair that was down. The hum of engines rumbled behind me causing me to turn from where people were in the park to the four vehicles that pulled up. I smiled slightly where the motorcycle was pushing myself into a standing position as each door opened and closed.

"Enjoying the view?" my eyes moved over to where Natasha and Clint stood. I pulled off my sun glasses smiling at them with a nod.

"Alright let's get this over with", my dad called out appearing by my side. I walked over with them pausing when the final door opened revealing Thor with Loki. I glared at Loki as he passed slightly enjoying the fact that he was muzzled shut. Bruce opened a case revealing the Tesseract it's blue glow still just as bright. My feelings of curiosity of it were long gone and now a certain level of hate for something so powerful was inside me.

Bruce with tongs set it into a cylinder with golden handles that Selvig was holding. It was closed and Selvig handed it to Thor who patted him on the shoulder. I stepped into place next to Steve as Thor walked over to Loki. The warmth of his hand encased my mine as he intertwined fingers with me both us staring down Loki. Thor held out the other side of the Tesseract case to Loki who grabbed it. Thor's eyes moved over each of us before he nodded twisting the other handle. A blue light surrounded them and they disappeared into the sky. I walked over to Clint and Natasha hugging them both tightly with a smile.

"You sure you don't wanna come back with us to HQ? Fury said he'd make you an Agent again", I shook my head.

"No, I think for right now I'll just be an on call Avenger...besides Steve and I have some stuff we're gonna take care off", they both smiled nodding at me before walking off. I moved along over to Bruce who stood by my dad's car. "Bruce", I greeted before leaning forward and embracing him. It took him a moment to react before he hugged me back.

"Charlie...thank you for everything", I nodded at him.

"You take care Bruce, if you ever need me you know call okay?" he nodded. My eyes roamed over to where my dad was surprisingly shaking hands with Steve. I moved around the car to where they stood. My dad and I met eyes and Steve shifted about.

"I'll see you over there", he told me brushing his hand over my shoulder. I nodded still looking at my dad.

"Charlie", he started knowing what was coming. I had given him time to heal now I wanted to just hurt him all over again.

"I won't yell at you...I'm sure Pepper will hurt you enough for the both of us", he looked slightly worried by my comment and I smirked. "You're one of the biggest idiots in the world but..." I leaped forward hugging him tightly. He returned the embrace leaning his chin on top of my head. "I love you too dad", I whispered and he was quiet before holding me even tighter.

"You sure you don't wanna come back to Stark Tower, help me get the building back together?" he asked as I pulled away.

"No, Steve and I are actually gonna go on a road trip. I'm gonna be his tour guide", he narrowed his eyes nodding. I stepped backward making my way toward Steve. "There's nothing to worry about Dad...he'd old fashioned I don't think he believes in premarital sex", Tony's jaw dropped and I laughed waving at him and Bruce one more time before running over to Steve.

"Ready?" he asked sitting on his bike as I kicked my leg over wrapping my arm around his waist from behind.

"Definitely", I gave my dad one last wave before we took off into the streets of New York. The sun was shining brightly and the wind was brushing against my face.

"So where should we go first?" I looked around in thought as he asked me that. I smiled my heart fluttering with peace and happiness.

"How about to Brooklyn first", I suggested with a smirk.

"Brooklyn?" he said twisting his head slightly to look at me.

"I think there's a music festival we need to go", he was quiet for a second before chuckling.

"I like that idea...and after that?" he asked. I closed my eyes for a moment smiling peacefully.

"Everywhere", I murmured and he nodded revving his motorcycle as I leaned my head on his shoulder as we drove off faster disappearing into the traffic of the day.

_**The End**_

**Yay! I can't believe I finished this story. I just want to thank every single one of you from the bottom of my heart for following, alerting, and reviewing this story. I'm so thankful! I really hope you enjoyed this story and that you'll come around for the sequel which will be pretty much a complete creation of my own minus the characters used by Marvel obviously. So make sure you keep an eye out for it. Bye everyone!**


End file.
